Crimson Desire
by Ione-Sama
Summary: A year since the great battle and most of the Night Class students at Cross Academy have left, including Kaname and Yuuki. Zero remains and soon after meeting a young girl, events unfold that will intertwine their destinies. But will it be too late?
1. Memories

"_She's not small. In my heart… her existence isn't small." _Zero's words resonated through his mind. He had never divulged his true feelings for Yuuki aloud; he hadn't even been able to fully admit it within his own heart.

Yuuki Cross seemed so far beyond his reach. Even when she was really the only person in his life he'd ever really known; the only person he ever trusted. _Trusted. _He didn't trust himself; though he'd never been fully certain until that night…that night when he'd lost all self-control and human sanity…and Yuuki, she was a victim to his uncontrollable lust for blood. She had been in the 'right' place at the wrong time…no, no it was his fault. Yuuki wasn't to be blamed for any of it; _he _had lost control, it was _his_ lust for blood, unrestrained that had eventually led to his downfall. And the most important…the most precious person in his life suffered the consequences. But Yuuki didn't hate him; she held no resentment whatsoever towards him in her heart. Even when he saw her later that same night, she looked at him with the same gentle kindness. That sweet expression of compassion on her face, her eyes smiled; even for a moment, it was as if she felt truly happy deep down in her heart.

Zero rarely saw that look of peace in her eyes. It was mostly a look of determined bravery, a nervous anxious expression, or a deep sadness hidden by a mask of composure or casual passiveness. He hated it. He hated when Yuuki felt like she had to mask her feelings; even with him. _Why? Why won't she show me her heart? All she ever shows me is how much she worries about me or...how she feels about Kaname, but there's a part of her that I can't get close to; even if I try, she puts on that stupid fake smile and laughs it off...why? _ Then suddenly, his mind drifted back to that first time when he caught a slight glimpse of what Yuuki kept hidden from everyone. It was … when he first tasted her blood. Something in that taste; he could sense all of her feelings, the thoughts of her heart, and even the deepest secrets…no…_almost_. For a moment, it was as if there was a window unlocked and cracked opened just enough… but then, Yuuki wrested herself from Zero's grasp, the window slammed shut and there was nothing. Nothing save for Yuuki's form in front of him, trembling, her eyes wide with wonder and horror.

Zero's throat burned with a searing pain at the memory; the thought of that taste…he clutched his neck, gagging as he struggled with each raspy breath. He stumbled outside, struggling for air. Leaning heavily against the cool strength of the brick wall, the mark on his neck glowed as his eyes flamed a bloody red. His legs gave out from under him and he sank to the cold ground, still gasping.

"Zero!" A soft voice called alarmingly.

"Y…Yuuki."

Yuuki appeared from around the corner, her white ball gown flowed about her, caught by the evening breeze. Zero's eyes froze transfixed upon her. She was so beautiful. She had always been so, but Zero realized that he'd never really, _really _opened his eyes and looked at her…as a woman.

"Zero, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Yuuki rushed to his side, she clasped his face in her hands, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"Yuuki, don't…!"

"Zero, you need help, you don't feel well, and you need someone to take care of

you; no matter how hard you try to push me away, I'm not leaving you!"

Zero's breathing began to slow; the intense thirst was not quite as strong as he concentrated on breathing in and out. His eyes dimmed to stormy grey again and he looked at Yuuki. "Yuuki, you shouldn't have…you of all people should know not to come near me when I'm…in that state. You don't know what I could do to you."

Yuuki shook her head. "Zero, I'm not afraid of you, I know you could never hurt me." Zero gasped."Yuuki! What do you think those bite marks are on your neck! Those are _my _fang marks, _I _did that to you; and you say I could never hurt you!"

Zero's voice was angry but Yuuki could see the remorse and agony in his eyes. She touched his face. "Zero, I know what's happening to you…if you don't …you'll sink to a level E Vampire; you'll completely loose your human self and all of your sanity; you'll…"

Yuuki's voice caught in her throat, tears streamed down her face as she wiped them away fiercely with the back of her sleeve."I won't let you die, Zero! If my blood will keep you alive, I'll gladly give you as much as you need, I don't care what it takes; I made a promise that I would take care of you and I'm keeping my promise!"

Zero looked at her. Her eyes plead with tears shining in the moonlight. "There is no reason…that you should care about me so much; you shouldn't care what happens to me after what I did to you."He turned his face away, his eyes hardening. "My fate is deserved; it is justified for all the harm I've done. And most, if not all of the pain, I've caused to you…I can never forgive myself for that."

Yuuki could not answer. Although she felt his motives weren't valid, she well knew that no matter reasoning, what Zero _felt _was very real. No matter how much she tried to persuade him, no matter the genuine kindness shown to him, from now on, she would be his source of comfort _as well as _his source of torment. Her head ached with pain and her heart viciously throbbed.

"I don't understand!"She grasped hold of Zero's shirt, tightly and pressed her head to his chest. "Why? Why when all I want to do is ease your pain; to help you I, I only hurt you more, why?"

Zero's arms hung stiff to his side. A small cry escaped Yuuki's lips as her small body shook with a great sob of anguish. Despite himself, Zero was powerless to remain indifferent; his heart had always been sensitive towards Yuuki and his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"Yuuki…why is it that you concern yourself with being so strong for everyone else; for your students, for Chairman Cross, Kaname…and even for me?"

Yuuki pulled back and looked up at him.

His eyes held an expression of sadness and deep sympathy. "It's as if you give no thought to yourself. That isn't good you know, you're constantly wearing yourself out and then you have these terrible fits of exhaustion."

Yuuki's eyes widened in wonder.

"You need to take care of yourself for once…"Zero stood up, supporting Yuuki with his arm around her waist. "And stop worrying about the rest of us…who are meant to protect you."

_What? Meant to protect…"us"? What is Zero talking about? Does he know as well as Kaname that there is something I need to be protected from? What is…how could he know? _Yuuki felt so confused and her head ached from the bewildering thoughts that tumbled through her mind. She felt dizzy and leaned heavily on Zero. "I'm…I don't understand, I'm so confused."

Zero touched Yuuki's face gently. "It is alright, Yuuki, don't worry…"

Exhausted, Yuuki past out. Zero caught her and lifting her up effortlessly in his arms, he carried her to Chairman Cross's house and up to the spare bedroom. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Pausing momentarily, he gazed down at her still form.

_She's so gentle; so fragile. As if the slightest pain or sadness would crush her…and yet, she bears so much…and doesn't complain. How can someone so fragile, so innocent be so strong?_ Running his hand through his hair, he turned and walked slowly towards the door. It closed softly behind him, and Yuuki opened her eyes, catching one glimpse of his fleeting form.


	2. Discovery

The following Morning, Yuuki awoke with a start. _What? Where…am I? _She rubbed her eyes sleepily, pulled the covers off and slipped out of bed. _Zero must have brought me here…but I don't remember…? _She tiptoed down the stairs only to find the house was still quiet. She looked around; there was a light coming from the kitchen. _I wonder…could the chairman already be awake? At this hour of the morning? _She drew close to the entrance only to discover that it was not the chairman at all…

"Kaname…senpai…?"

Kaname's tall form turned and when he saw Yuuki, he smiled. "Yuuki, you are awake at last. I heard what happened last night…"

Yuuki gasped. _Last night? Zero…? But he couldn't have…_

"Yuuki, what's wrong? You look so distressed; you make me worry."

"I'm sorry I…I didn't sleep very well last night and…I'm just tired that's all, don't worry, Kaname senpai, I'm perfectly well!" Yuuki laughed nervously.

Kaname only looked at her. He knew this act well; Yuuki never seemed to let him see how she truly felt or what she was thinking…at times perhaps, but when she was in this state, she never let on to anyone if she truly felt ill or afraid. _It's almost as if she worries she will cause us to become ill…hmm, how I wish she wouldn't keep herself so distant from me._

Despite this, Yuuki's innocence was a quality that Kaname adored. She was unlike any of the other girls in that her mind and heart had not been so tainted by the cruelties and horrors of the world he lived in. Something inside him longed to forever protect her from it. Though Yuuki's past and future were surrounded by demons that lurked in the shadows, Kaname's hope was to keep it forever hidden from her. He couldn't see how in the not so distant future, his hopes of this would be shattered forever in one day. A time was coming when the forces of darkness would inevitably draw everyone into its path, including Yuuki. Nothing would be able to stop it but the only way to destroy it would be in one last final battle between good and evil. In this battle, many would be lost from both sides, but the eternal good of all that was sacred, would be preserved…however, Yuuki would inevitably play a critical part in this. Her missing memories, erased in an effort to keep her from the dreaded curse that Kaname himself bore, would be awakened, for she would not be able to escape the calls of her destiny.

Perhaps deep down within himself, Kaname knew this…but whether he did it knowingly, he pushed it aside, wanting to see Yuuki and hold her. If for nothing else, to protect her innocence for as long as he could.

"Yuuki…"

Kaname and Yuuki turned to see Zero standing in the doorway. Kaname stood to his feet.

"Well I am relieved to know that you are well, Yuuki…" He paused. "…And to see that you are in such careful hands." He gave Zero a penetrating look as he passed by him and out the front door.

Yuuki stood almost enamored at Kaname's lingering presence in the room…his scent always drifted for awhile in every place he'd been and Yuuki knew that scent well…and clung to it for as long as she could.

"What was he doing here?" Zero's voice was forcefully calm.

Yuuki glanced up surprised. "Why…I don't know. I just woke up, came downstairs and he was here. I thought that perhaps the chairman had sent for him…because he heard about last night."

Zero's eyes flashed.

"I'm sure it was nothing about you, Zero…the chairman has discretion; he probably merely mentioned my fainting and that you had brought me home."

Zero relaxed a little. "You shouldn't be up yet you know…you should be resting still, especially after your ordeal last night."

Yuuki laughed lightly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Zero, you speak as if I was the one under an attack of thirsting for blood…I'm perfectly well; it's you that I worry about. Here, sit down."

Zero hesitated but Yuuki took his hand and led him to the table. He smiled lightly. Ever since they were children growing up, Yuuki always knew how to reach out to him. Even when the other children never once offered to be his friend, Yuuki would only smile and take hold of his hand, just as she had done now, and she never let go until she was certain he was alright.

"You know you don't change…"

"What do you mean?"

Zero looked at her then down at his hands. "You were always including me in everything; you always tried to draw me out into life. Always making sure that I ate, that I slept, that I got a bath when I needed one, always been there for me, indulged me even when I was in a foul mood…"

He paused and for the first time since that night, he looked her straight in the eye. "You've always taken care of me, Yuuki…even when I've told you time and again that you don't need to, you do it anyway. Even…when you know Kaname doesn't like it."

Yuuki looked at him, startled at the mention of Kaname's name. She watched Zero's face for a moment. "Kaname senpai has taken care of me all my life. He, he only wants to be sure that I am safe…he just doesn't understand that you are the safest person I could ever be with…"

Zero looked at her suddenly; his eyes betrayed his surprise and his voice was almost hopeful. "You mean to say…"

"Well besides him that is…it, I mean…"Yuuki trailed off. She knew that Zero could see right through her; he knew of her feelings towards Kaname and yet, ever since _that night_, she couldn't ever speak of Kaname in such a way to him, without a slight uneasy pang in her heart. What was it? She had never before had any doubts or regrets about Kaname…until now, and it was always in the presence of Zero that she felt almost…regretful of bringing up Kaname. _It's only because I know Zero doesn't like kaname…in all truth, I think he hates him, and perhaps because of what Kaname is, he hates what Kaname means to me…or…or is it that I'm merely unsure of…?_

Zero's hand brushed against her cheek, and she looked at him. "Sometimes, I almost wish…how you speak so gently of him…I wish that I could hear your voice in…"

He stopped short. Pulling his hand away he looked down again."Forgive me, it's nothing."

Yuuki stared at his face. That same icy distance clouded his eyes…but there was something else, a sadness, a loneliness that she had never quite seen before. _He looks so…lost. Like a child who wonders an empty wilderness searching for someone, anyone to love and take care of them._"Zero I…" She reached up and touched Zero's face. His eyes closed and his clenched jaw relaxed. He looked at her again, reaching up and touching her hand, he couldn't silence the true thoughts of his heart…

_I want her kind gentle eyes, that smile and this delicate gentle touch…How can I show her what it is that I feel when another stands in my way; when he is the only one she sees, thinks about and dreams about at night; he is the only one she yearns for…she will never see me as any more than a friend; yet my heart is empty without her, without her here, without her look, her eyes, her scent…and the taste of…her blood… _His throat burned. Suddenly Zero was overcome and his eyes flashed blood red as he gasped for air.

"Zero! What is it? Zero…!"

He grabbed Yuuki's shoulders, breathing heavily he opened his mouth and tried to speak but no words came.

"Zero, you need it don't you…Zero, here, come with me." Yuuki took Zero's hand and pulled him up the stairway, down the hall and into the bathroom. Without a word, she closed the door behind them, locked it and pushed Zero up against the tile wall. "Although there is really no way that I can cure you of your pain, there is one thing I know I _can _do for you; something no one else can." "Zero…drink some of my blood, it will help you; if only to temporarily relieve your pain."

Zero's glowing red eyes gazed at her in shocked silence. "Y…Yuuki, don't…stop it!"

"It's the only way, Zero!" She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down to the floor. "I won't let you become a Level E…I won't let you die, Zero! Perhaps it is selfish but…I can't live without you in my life, what would I do!"

Zero's hand clung to the back of her blouse. His breaths were labored and heavy, sweat poured from his forehead down his face and neck. Yuuki pulled her hair away from her neck and braced herself as Zero bared his fangs. They sunk deep into Yuuki's neck, releasing a flow of blood. Zero grasped hold of her hair, pulling her head back further and sinking his fangs in deeper and deeper. Yuuki gasped; she clung to Zero's shirt, grimacing as he pulled her hair.

"Zero…it's alright, I'm…here."

That taste. It always electrified Zero's body like a pulse of hot energy, making him feel stronger; the feeling was so over-powering that each time, it seemed more impossible for him to stop. Each gulp of blood was more delicious than the last and it drove him on with a mad intensity.

"Zero…too much…too….much!" Yuuki tugged on Zero's hair, trying to get him to release his grip but it seemed it only grew stronger. "Zero…I can't….breathe!" Yuuki gasped when suddenly, Zero released his grip and pulled away from her. She felt light-headed and weak…but she looked at Zero and seeing the life and energy returning to his eyes, she smiled weakly and slumping forward, she rested in his arms.

"Why do you let me torture you like this!" Zero's voice was raspy but harsh. "You know that I can't live off of just one feeding of blood…I'm the beast who has to keep feeding in order to keep strong and survive!" He yanked her back to look at him. "I'm killing you, Yuuki and you're letting me…you should make me your slave and torture me for the rest of my life! Even then, that wouldn't be enough punishment for I have already pledged my life as yours to do whatever you want with me…I would be too happy even then…"

Yuuki revived slowly and tilting her head back she looked up at Zero. "Z…Zero? What are you saying…?"

"You of all people should know exactly what I am saying; my life is yours; it's always been yours and only yours, Yuuki. Though you may seek to deny me…and you've pledged your life to another, I don't care; even if you never reciprocate how I feel, being your slave I would be…happy."

Yuuki couldn't hardly believe her ears; it's as if something inside her was suddenly awakened with Zero's words. Something…something that had been…missing..? _No, no I don't understand this. What is this feeling? I…I must be dreaming yet I can plainly hear Zero telling me he…No, it can't be possible. My slave? How could he say such horrible things! He must be in a worse off state than I thought!_ And yet, Yuuki couldn't deny the truth. Zero had _never _lied to her. In all the years they had been together; he may have been harsh and perhaps a bit cruel at times, but Yuuki came to learn that it was only his way of protecting her; he had known no other way to keep her safe from learning the secret that he was a monster; a monster that he had meant to protect her from…but no, Zero _always _told her the truth and nothing made that different, even now. "I…Zero, I…" She looked at him, and taking his face in her hands, she pulled his face closely to hers. "I don't really know what to say…and yet, I…I see something in you, and I…almost feel as if…"

A sudden rap at the door brought them both back to the present. "Yuuki! Yuuki, Zero, you are both going to be late for classes; you must hurry up and come down to eat; it's almost time for you to leave."

Zero sighed heavily and turning to Yuuki, he said, "Forget what I've said…it's really nothing; I just want to make sure you are alright…that's all."That was it. Zero had closed himself off again and Yuuki knew that he would resume to his usual distant self…

_And completely unreachable to anyone…including me._

He took her hands from his face and standing up he turned and walked out of the bathroom without a word, leaving Yuuki standing alone. _Although I may never know for certain now, something…something tells me that Zero and I…Zero and I are…_


	3. Nightmares

Zero awoke. Half screaming, half gasping, the covers flew off him as he grasped his chest, gasping for breath, his heart pounded painfully. _It was…I was dreaming…? Yuuki…_His head throbbed, he felt dizzy and the room began to spin violently. He held his head, grimacing; a voice…a faraway voice called his name

…_Zero…Zero!_

"Shut up, shut up!" Zero tried to drown out the voice…that voice he'd heard every night in his dreams for the past two years. The voice that had once been so sweet to him was now the voice that brought torment to his mind and anguish to his heart; the sleepless nights were endless."…Yuuki…"

It was two years since Yuuki had left Cross Academy with Kuran Kaname and the others. For three months after, Zero barely thought of Yuuki…only occasionally if Cross Kaien brought up her name which he rarely did in the young man's presence for he knew the painful memories it caused. Then as the months passed on…stretching out longer and longer, Yuuki began to haunt him wherever he went; sleepless nights with Yuuki's image vivid in his memory…then nightmares that pursued him relentlessly; Yuuki's face haunted his dreams and her voice called out to him in the night like a ghostly phantom.

"I cannot…Yuuki, the woman I thought I loved…is now the vampire I hate!" Zero's voice was harsh and abandoned in the empty darkness of the room. His heart and mind were in turmoil for though his mind seethed with a thirst for revenge and burning hatred towards the vampire Yuuki, his heart still burned with the as yet unquenchable desire and longing for the Yuuki that he loved. "It is…of no use. She is gone; the Yuuki I loved is gone and in place of her is a hideous…monster!" Zero couldn't bare it any longer, springing out of bed and throwing open the door windows to the balcony, he threw himself over the edge. Catching the corner overhang he leapt up the walls, clawing his way until he reached the highest point of the roof. Standing on the very edge, with his head upturned towards the moon, Zero let out a great cry of agony, anguish and despair. His voice echoed to the farthest reaches of the horizon and beyond, disappearing into the vast empty spaces of the unknown. His cry was born from the deepest depths of a heart that had born unimaginable pain in silence and it finally broke his spirit; exhausted, he collapsed there on the rooftop and was not discovered until late morning the next day. Chairman Cross's attendants carried him down from the roof and he was taken to the infirmary.

Though there was still much work left to do, the Village and remaining students had begun to rebuild and restore Cross Academy. Many wondered however what awaited the school in the future for only a small group of Day class students remained; most had either left to follow their master Kaname Kuran, been lost in the battle or scattered to places unknown where they set up colonies of their own, believing that there would never come a day when vampires and humans could truly reside together in harmony.

Cross Kaien however, would not give up hope; his dreams and aspirations of humans and vampires succeeding in cohabitation still burned true and he was determined to rebuild the foundations no matter how long it took.

That morning when Zero awoke, he was completely void of all strength; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't lift himself out of bed and was forced to be waited on by Cross Kaien's house servants.

"There is no need for this, Chairman. I do not wish to be pampered and pitied by simple peasants."

Cross Kaien only shook his head. "Kiryuu Zero, you are far too strong-willed and stubborn for your own good. You have only made yourself suffer greatly over the last two years. You're mal-nourished, you hardly ever venture outside these walls unless absolutely necessary, you refuse to eat, you will see no one…and your nights leave you tortured with your own demons."

Zero could not look the chairman in the eye; his mind burned with thoughts of confusion and anger and he only wished to be left alone.

Cross Kaien stood back and looked at him for a long moment. He turned to leave but then placing his hand on Zero's shoulder, he spoke gently but firmly. "The past…and the present are stepping stones towards the future. If we try to run from the past…and refuse to accept the present, we will never survive to see the future."

Zero turned and looked at him.

"We must remember the past, learn from it…accept the present, and move towards the future. The only way you will ever find true peace is to embrace your destiny…"He paused carefully and concluded. "…even if that destiny holds many burdens to bear."

Zero was silent for a long moment; he wrestled within himself for the chairman's words had indeed struck a chord. "And I do not wish to carry more than is necessary; let the meaningless ones die here."

Chairman Cross would not argue with Zero for long; even in the past, he had learned to only push Zero to a certain point but beyond that, it was fruitless; Zero always seemed to keep a part of himself securely locked away. The chairman shook his head sadly. "Well I'm going to be gone for a little while this morning. I have some business in the village and I probably won't be back till late this evening. Will you be alright until then?"

Zero smiled weakly as he stood up from bed. "As always, Chairman…you are concerned for the well-being of those entrusted to your care. Don't worry; I'll be fine here alone."

Chairman Cross shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "I was born to be a father, I cannot help that instinct…especially with my one child gone; I feel rather lonely and lost if I try to act otherwise.

Zero knew he was speaking of Yuuki and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the old man. He touched his shoulder lightly and smiled. "You were the best father figure any child could ask for; I know she felt that way…and so do I."

Cross Kaien burst into a bout of happy tears and grabbing Zero, hugged him tightly. "Oh! I always wanted to be called 'dad'!"

Zero shook his head but laughed, tousling the old man's hair affectionately. Despite his sometimes flippant behavior, all the students had always adored Chairman Cross…including Zero.


	4. Taka

That day, time seemed to drag on longer than usual. Cross Kaien was indeed absent all morning and afternoon. Zero paced aimlessly throughout the house but soon grew tired and restless and ventured out of doors.

Much had changed at Cross Academy since that fateful day when the battle between humans and Vampires had threatened complete destruction. Though the students at Cross Academy had prevailed, much damage and loss had already been caused and it took much sacrifice and effort on everyone's part to rebuild. Zero never quite understood the purpose. For though this academy had been the home for many of the pupils, he knew that most if not all had families of their own. Why had they not returned to their homes instead of remaining here? But

Zero well knew the answer, he need only look inside himself; Cross Kaien had done so much for his students in the past and over the years. His time and investment, in the end had nearly cost his life and what honorable student wouldn't wish to remain and somehow repay the debt to this man; though it could never have been done, Zero well knew.

_Perhaps it is living a life of service to his cause; a life of peace and an effort to work for peace that they feel they can show their gratitude…but surely it will never be enough. For all that he has given up and sacrificed…it will never be enough._

Zero's thoughts drifted over the years he spent at Cross Academy; the memories since his first coming there. Many students had always seen Zero as strict, unapproachable, discontented and angry. But little did they know how much he truly loved that school…and its benefactor. True, there was a time when he'd held great resentment towards Cross Kaien for his attempts to have humans and vampires coexist in harmony. Zero hated vampires with every fiber of his body; they had killed his parents and eventually his twin brother's life as well was lost to their cause and the thought of having to _coexist _with these monsters had been more than he could bear. But despite himself, he soon saw the validity and the fruits of Chairman Cross' labors and efforts. Many of the vampires had come to greatly esteem his ideals and dedicated themselves to carrying them out. Perhaps even some…like Kaname Kuran, came to desire with all his heart that this would mean a brighter future for those of his kind and desired to do all he could in making it possible.

_And yet…_

Suddenly, Zero's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the town bell tower. It must be late into the evening by now and Zero knew that Cross Kaien would be returning at any moment; he must be home before then for the old man would worry if he wasn't.

When Zero reached the front step of the house, Cross Kaien arrived just a few seconds after, hurrying through the courtyard gate and across the yard, he carried a rather large bundle in his arms. "Zero, hurry, open the door!"

Zero did so and Cross Kaien brushed past him in a hurried flurry. "Why are you so flustered, Chairman? What's wrong?"

Chairman Cross did not answer him but only returned outside. Zero rarely saw the old man this anxious and he grew slightly concerned and his curiosity was pricked. Cross Kaien returned with another load of smaller bundles, placed them at the dining room table and once again, returned outside.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" Zero called after him.

"Oh uh…no no, everything is being taken care of Zero."

This time, Cross Kaien did not return to the house for over an hour and Zero's concern and curiosity heightened. He glanced at the clock above the fireplace mantel. Ten o' clock; it was getting late and darkness was approaching fast. Zero grabbed his coat and was just about to head out the door in search of the Chairman when the door flew open and Cross Kaien's form stood stiff in the doorway.

Zero paused, for some reason his heart was pounding furiously in his chest as he stared at the Chairman. Then his eyes caught sight of another form…a small slight form standing close to the chairman. He squinted his eyes but could not make out any particular details save that it must be a small person wrapped in a blanket.

"Zero…this is Taka. Her parents were found a few days ago…murdered."

Zero gasped.

"They…they suspect it was vampires."

Zero's eyes grew wide and his face paled; sweat stood out on his forehead.

"Taka was found alone in the house in a small closet. Her parents must have known the danger and hidden her there. She was alone for at least three days until some villagers discovered her. I'm taking it upon myself to take care of her. I know how you might feel considering the circumstances but I hope that you will understand and support my decision."

Zero was silent. He still hadn't absorbed the initial shock. He had missed something. For two years, they had lived in peace without any incidents with bad vampires. Perhaps everyone had thought as he had that the terrible nightmare was at last over but this young girl…she had brought back the horrible hellish reality in the death of her own parents and now, a shadow of darkness that had been dormant for two years…once again awakened.

"Zero." Cross Kaien's voice jerked him back to the present. "Taka has most likely been hidden away in that closet for three days if not more…please take her upstairs and see if you can get her a bath. Also, perhaps a bit of nourishment is in order…if she will eat. I must return to the village. I have a meeting with the officials and won't be back till early morning."

Before Zero could answer, Cross Kaien was out the door and across the yard to the gate. Zero closed the door securely behind him and locked it. He turned to where the girl stood not two feet away. Her face was mostly hidden by the mess of unruly black hair and her hands grasped tightly to the blanket that hugged her shoulders. "My name is Zero Kiryuu-kun." No answer. "Cross Kaien is a gentle man; it's good that he found you; there's no one that you could be safer with." The girl made no reply and for a moment, Zero was at a loss for what to do next. Then his mind flashed back to a time long ago when he had first come to be in Cross Kaien's care…and a young girl had taken it upon herself to take care of him when he was in need. Zero smiled at the memory and looking at the small girl, he knew what he would do.

Taking her hand in his, he gently led her up the stairs and down the hall towards the bathroom. "I'm sure you're tired from your long journey, yes? And you must be cold." They reached the bathroom and Zero slowly pushed the door open. The bath tub stood shining and clean in the glow of the light and Zero turned on the faucet. The hot water poured down into the bottom, steaming as the tub filled. "Now, a hot bath is just what you need. Is it alright if I take the blanket off?"

The girl made no response; her face still hidden by most of her hair seemed to be stone-like.

"Here, let me take that…" Zero took hold of the blanket and suddenly it slipped off in a flurry of folds. The sight that met Zero's eyes was truly terrible. Every last bit of clothing on her tiny form was ripped to shreds. Her little dress which came to about just above her knees was ripped at the side seams and gaped open, on sleeve was almost torn completely off as the top hung carelessly from her shoulders. The tunic pants she wore underneath her shredded to nearly nothing and her small thin legs were caked in filth; dirt, mud…_Dried blood…?_

Zero's eyes shot up to her face; she still hadn't moved. Carefully, Zero brushed her hair away from her face. What he saw made his legs nearly give out and he stumbled back.

"Y…Yuuki…?"

But no, it couldn't be; this girl's hair was ebony black. Yuuki's hair was dark but not black. But her face…her face seemed to resemble Yuuki so strongly that Zero could hardly convince himself that it wasn't her. Then the delicate black eyelashes flitted slightly as her eyes slowly looked up from the floor. Zero held his breath as Taka's eyes slowly came to meet his. Her eyes were a stark deep burgundy a color that was familiar to Zero as well.

_K…Kaname…Kuran?_

His thoughts whirled in confusion. The girl standing before him somehow resembled the woman he'd loved…and her lover he'd hated. How could this be? Perhaps he was much more out of his mind than he'd thought.

"Why are you looking so frightened…?" The little creature spoke and her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"I…I'm sorry, Taka." Zero resumed his task as he gently removed the shredded clothing. Taking a warm cloth soaked in hot water, he began gently rubbing away some of the filth from Taka's body. She stood so quietly and so still…but Zero could sense the subtle trembling in her hands and legs. When he was finished, the wash cloth was stained a dark muddy red. He shook his head and discarded it in the waste basket. "Now let's get you into the bath."

Lifting Taka up in his arms, he placed her gently into the steaming water. Taking up a fresh wash cloth he assisted the hot water in sponging away the remaining filth. Taka was mostly silent, glancing at Zero from time to time but looking away when he looked back. At length the bath was finished and taking a towel from the nearby rack, Zero lifted her from the back and onto the soft rug. He dried her off, slowly making sure not to startle her with sudden movements. Suddenly, she spoke again. "I wasn't in the closet for three days."

He paused, waiting for her to continue.

"I…I was asleep when…when _they _came."

Zero knew of the "_they" _she spoke of.

"At first, I didn't hear a sound. Then suddenly, mother burst into my room and scooping me up in her arms, she slammed and locked the door behind her. _'My Taka, my darling Taka you must be brave for me, alright? You must be very quiet and still, alright my darling?'"_

Zero listened quietly, watching Taka's face.

"She pushed me under the bed and crawled in beside me. All the while smiling…but plain fear was in her eyes. She talked of the times when we would have picnics and play games of hide-and-seek with Papa…she smiled all the time, but her eyes were so…afraid…!"

"She was protecting you."

Taka looked at Zero. "Yes…she must have known what was happening…then…then that voice."

Taka shuddered and hid her face in her hands. "That horrible…dark voice that called out my mother's name! It sounded like…like a hellish demon's voice only worse; it was as if many voices called in unison…but they came from one person. My mother's eyes filled with fear but then, she grabbed me, crawled out from underneath the bed and shoved me into the tiny closet behind my bedroom door." Suddenly, Taka's legs gave out and she collapsed. Zero caught her in his arms and she rested limp in his lap.

"The last thing Mother ever said to me was… '_You must stay in the closet for a little while, Taka, yes? This is where you must hide alright? And remember our rules? No matter what happens, what you hear or who calls, you must never come out of your hiding place, you understand darling? Don't…No matter what you hear, you mustn't come out from hiding!' _Then the sound of that terrible dreadful voice…then she…she…"

Taka's voice was barely above a frightened whisper. "She was gone…and Papa…and Oni-sama (Brother)!" Taka fell to pieces in Zero's arms. Tears streamed profusely from her eyes and her body shook with unrestrained sobs.

Zero's heart churned in anguish for her and his arms wrapped around her as he stroked her hair. "Shh…it's alright now Taka…you don't have to be frightened or hide anymore. You're safe now…you're with people who will protect you." Taka's cries continued for a while and Zero was content to hold her in his arms, rocking back and forth quietly.

That night, after Taka had been put to bed, Zero lay awake for most of the night. He couldn't get Taka out of his mind. The sight of her shredded clothes, her small body dirty and bruised, her face that reminded him so much of Yuuki and her deep burgundy eyes filled with so much sadness and wonder.

The next morning, Zero awoke with a start. Not forgetting the events of the night before, he arose from bed, dressed quickly and hurried out of his room and down the hallway to Taka's room. The door was closed and after a few light taps and no answer, Zero quietly cracked it open. The curtains were drawn over the window and the room was dark and empty. Zero stepped inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. He suddenly caught sight of Taka's bed. It was empty. Panic seized him and he searched the room frantically. Finding nothing he paused and cast and anxious look towards the door. Suddenly he noticed a smaller closet door nestled just inside the larger closet entrance. He moved cautiously forward and pulling aside the few garments that hung loosely, he got down on his knees and slowly opened the door. Just as he suspected, there lay Taka, nestled on the floor in a tight ball with nothing but a single blanket pulled tightly around her.

Zero Sighed with relief and sitting back on his heels, he briefly glanced about the room. At length he felt a light tug on his sleeve and looked to see Taka's small little face and curious eyes, gazing up at him."Zero…what are you doing?"

Zero laughed lightly. "I might ask you the same thing; who's in the closet?" He tousled her hair playfully and Taka took hold of his hand, trying to push it away.

"Hey, you're messing up my hair…"

Zero snickered. "Your hair is fine…I don't think my tousling has made any difference there." Zero stood up as Taka crawled out of the closet. Standing up sleepily she rubbed her eyes, the blanket draped off one of her shoulders, dragging on the floor."The bed just looked too neat…and I couldn't have slept in it anyway…I guess almost three days in a closet was three too many, huh?" She plopped down on the bed; her black hair falling around her shoulders, into her eyes and down her back. Zero shook his head; it seemed too ironic how she resembled so much of Yuuki and Kaname.

"You're staring at me again, Zero…with that curious expression."

"Sorry…it's just you remind me of…" He looked away.

"I remind you of…? Is there someone I remind you of, Zero?"

He paused a long moment, then looked at her. "Yes, you could say that…from long ago."

She watched him for a moment but said nothing.

"You must be hungry, yes?"

She nodded. "I guess I am…I didn't feel much like eating yesterday, you understand."

He nodded emphatically. "Well when you're ready, come down to the kitchen." Zero left quietly and closed the door behind him.

Once alone, Taka looked blankly about the room. _I suppose this is my home now...what a strange place._ She walked to the window, rubbed the frost off with the sleeve of her nightgown and looked out.

The sky was light but slightly overcast as the sun had not yet fully risen. As she looked beyond the courtyard gate, she could see the outlines of Cross Academy. Parts of the outer walls were still under construction but the dorm buildings were all intact and Taka could see movement in and out of doors and in the courtyards. _There must be more young people that live here? That must be the school that Chairman Cross spoke of when he brought me here. Those people moving about the dorms; they must be the students. How fascinating!_

When Taka reached the kitchen, she discovered Zero already at work, cooking. She hesitated at the doorway; Zero turned and when he saw her, he motioned toward the table.

"Here, sit down; I'll bring you some soup."

Taka took one of the chairs nearest Zero. "Zero, you don't have to wait on me…I'm…perfectly capable of getting food for myself."Taka stood up, and reached for the stirring spoon.

Zero laid his hand over hers; their eyes met. "Taka…sit down."

She obeyed, returning to her seat. The two were silent for quite some time; each absorbed with his and her own thoughts.

_What is it about her…something in her voice; her eyes…_Zero glanced over his shoulder at her._ She seems so lost…yet certain; so weak, yet confident; as if she senses the coming of a hope out of her tragedy…a future purpose in her destiny. Or perhaps it is just that…a hope. _Zero served up a bowl of warm vegetable soup and placed it in front of Taka. She thanked him and began sipping tiny spoonfulls. He soon returned with his own bowl and sat across from her at the small kitchen table.

Taka paused and stared at him._ Zero…what is it about him? There is something in him that…it's different but I can't quite pin point it. He's so sincere…but so mysterious; open but so distant…his eyes, there's something in his eyes…they look so sad…and angry. _

"Now you're staring at me…what is it?"

"I…I'm sorry it's just…it's nothing." She looked down, stirring her soup aimlessly; Zero watched her.

"You remind me so much of _her."_

Taka looked up, surprised. "Who? Who do I remind you of, Zero?"

He didn't answer. Then at length, "This, this girl I knew…she…She use to attend here, a long time ago. She really was the only friend I ever had but…there was a time when she meant…more to me than that.

Taka hesitated and then asked quietly, "What happened to her?"

Zero looked out the window. His eyes were faraway bearing a hint of sadness…then he looked back at her. "She…she died."

Taka's breath caught in her throat.

"At least in my heart; her heart was claimed by another…and it devoured her soul. The girl I once knew and loved…she doesn't exist anymore; she is only dead to me." Zero's grey eyes had grown dark and stormy. His anger was betrayed in his voice, though he worked to subdue it. He gazed out the window for a long moment. Then he slowly turned to get up from the table when he caught Taka's eyes looking at him. He was stunned for her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He opened his mouth, but could say nothing. He watched her, waiting, and at a loss for words. The tears spilled over, running down her cheeks and dripping off her delicate chin. "Taka I…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Komen na sai…Komen na sai!" Brushing away the tears with the back of her sleeve she looked at Zero. "It's just I've always felt somehow…so alone. Even when my parents were still alive and my brother…I loved them dearly but…this is going to sound crazy; I often wondered if I truly belonged. There always seemed to be a piece of me missing, a part of myself…was incomplete! And even now, there's still a part of my heart…it's missing; it's like I don't really know how I am! Like a part of me has been stolen and locked away somewhere."

Zero watched Taka with intense understanding eyes.

"I'm so frightened!"

Taka struggled against the tears; Zero could see she wanted so much to be brave. "Taka…I don't know anything about you save from the last few days. But I can say that I can sympathize with what happened to you; I know exactly how you feel."

Taka looked up at him. "How can you possibly know that?"

Zero only looked at her steadily. "Trust me. I know."


	5. Visitors

It was still early morning; Taka was alone in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about what Zero had said. Zero had been so gentle to her since she first came but something told her that his iron wall was now raised to protect himself from her as well. She barely knew Zero…and yet there was a deep ache in her chest. She reached up, laying her hand over her heart. _Mm, it's like something's twisting inside me; like my heart's being crushed…it hurts. _She groaned lightly as she stood up and walked over to the dusty wardrobe chest that stood in one corner of the room. She turned the small key protruding from the lock and both doors swung open. Taka gasped slightly as she found the wardrobe to be partially full. Several dark articles of clothing hung to one side by wire hangers. Her curious eyes widened as her hand brushed through the garments. She pulled one from its hanger and discovered that it was a blouse, blazer and skirt. _It looks like some kind of school uniform… _she mused. She laid it aside and began to rummage around in the drawers. She found a pair of matching knickers and, red tie and taking them along with the uniform, she laid them across her bed and pulled the light cotton night gown over her head. Taking up the skirt she pulled it on, snapping the buttons up. Next, she pulled the white blouse over her head, delighted to find that it fit her perfectly. Standing in front of the mirror, she arranged the bow tie on the blouse collar and finally pulled the blazer on over her shoulders. Buttoning it up she stood back to view her reflection. She giggled with pleasure. _It's almost like I resemble one of the academy day class students! _ Taka was so lost in her new discovery that she hadn't noticed someone knocking at her door.

"Taka, it's Zero…I'm coming in." Zero pushed open the door but suddenly froze.

Taka turned suddenly. When she saw Zero she smiled a bit shyly. "Oh, Z…Zero, I didn't hear you come in. I…I was…" She trailed off as she saw Zero's face expression.

His eyes were wide and his jaw clenched. "What…what are you doing?" He asked. His voice was a harsh whisper.

Taka suddenly felt frightened and she took a step back. "I… I just found this in the Wardrobe chest and I…well I thought…"

He cut her off. "You thought that since you were a guest here, you could just help yourself to whatever it is…when it's not yours!" He lunged forward and slamming the doors to the wardrobe shut, he turned on her. "These are old uniforms…that once belonged to…." He stopped short, the lump in his throat choked off his words.

Taka's eyes were wide with fear as she could see the rage and deep sorrow in Zero's stormy eyes. "I'm sorry, Zero… I didn't know!"

"Never! Never touch or disturb any of her things again!"

Taka trembled, tears pressed at the corners of her eyes.

"Get out!" Zero screamed viciously. "Get….out!"

Taka bolted past Zero and flew down the stairs. The tears in her eyes poured over, blurring her vision. Reaching the front door she threw it open but stopped short, nearly running into two strangers. A young man and woman stood there, both obviously surprised. Taka looked at them momentarily, the tears streaming down her face. Then brushing past them, she ran out the door and down the path that lead to the village.

The two looked at each other, bewildered then Cross Kaien appeared at the doorway calling after the girl. "Taka, Taka!" shaking his head, he turned to his newly arrived guests. "Forgive me, please come in." They both nodded and entered the house. Closing the door behind him, Chairman Cross addressed them both. "Akatsuki, Ruka, words cannot express how relieved I am to have you both here." The two smiled at him. The young man spoke first. "When Lord Kaname heard that Cross academy was being rebuilt, he was anxious to be of any and every assistance that he could. That is why he sent Ruka and myself to be of any service to you; we want to help in any way we can."

The chairman smiled. "Kaname is generous as always. I am happy to hear that he is doing well….and what of Yuuki?"

Zero was coming down the stairs and heard the sound of voices; he stopped short when he heard the mention of Yuuki's name and stood still in the stairway to listen.

Akatsuki looked at Ruka who nodded. "The wife of my lord is doing very well. It has been his dearest and continuous wish to make her happy and she is thriving so." He paused for a moment. "She is also with Kaname's child. The first descendent of Kaname Kuran is due to be born any day now."

Zero gasped. His fists clenched to his side as his body convulsed with anger.

Chairman Cross gasped in surprise, then putting his head down he wept. Akatsuki and Ruka sat in silence, waiting for the old man to regain his composure. "Then it has indeed come to pass… my little Yuuki is no longer little anymore." He looked up and spoke with reverence. "At last, Jurri-san…your wish has been fulfilled; your beloved child is in the place of her destiny, by the side of her beloved husband. Our work is complete."

Akatsuki and Ruka bowed their heads in a moment of reverence. "Well, then my heart is full to overflowing!" The chairman's face shown with joy. "However, we must return to the issues at present; particularly, yours and Ruka's presence here."

Akatsuki nodded. "Well, as you may have guessed, we are not here for a simple visit; Kaname wishes us to be of service to you in every way possible; We are prepared to help in any way you need…however I think we all know that Kaname's wishes were a bit more specific concerning this." They all nodded. "I know that since two years ago, Cross academy has indeed struggled not only in the process to rebuild but also its pupils. I know that this is a great concern for you, Cross Kaien, and Kaname as well as myself; we hold your dream very close to us; this is a future for humans and vampires alike and we want to help you carry on that legacy."

Chairman Cross nodded emphatically. "You are wise, Akatsuki. And I believe that if we work together, we can accomplish much in the coming months." They exchanged looks of confidence with one another.

Then Ruka spoke. "Pardon my intrusion Chairman but who was the young girl that met us at the door?"

Cross Kaien sighed. "She has been recently brought into my care." He paused then looking them both in the eye, his voice was grave. "Her parents were found dead a few days ago…murdered by vampires."

Ruka and Akatsuki exchanged troubled looks. "Then…then it has once again begun." Akatsuki spoke gravely.

Cross Kaien nodded sadly. "Yes; I believe that the peace we have long enjoyed has once again been shattered. This young girl has unknowingly brought upon us the inescapable truth; for as long as we fight to bring peace between our races, there will always be subtle unrest and rebellion arising from somewhere."

Akatsuki was silent for a moment. Then he spoke carefully. "What I am about to tell you is of the highest importance and the deepest secrecy. You must not reveal this to anyone, not even the young girl for it is quite likely that she herself is not aware of what circumstances surround her existence."

"Then there _is_ something extraordinary about her; something special… a destined purpose for her perhaps." The chairman looked at Akatsuki then at Ruka.

"Yes." Ruka's voice was soft but firm.

Akatsuki leaned forward intently, his eyes penetrated Cross Kaien's. "This will indeed be difficult for you, Chairman and it means…possibly an even greater burden for you to carry than was expected of you long ago with Yuuki. But this is something you must know."

Later that evening, Cross Kaien had made the public announcement that Ruka and Akatsuki would be taking over the responsibilities of the Night class at Cross Academy. Akatsuki would serve as Kaname once had in that all the students would be under his command and direction. Ruka's responsibility was at Akatsuki's side, assisting in any way in which he needed her.

The chairman was relieved to know that soon, his efforts and labors to restore Cross Academy would soon be rewarded. However, he also knew that this meant trouble and sorrow for a few of those under his own roof. He thought of Zero, the young man he'd raised and come to love as a son; his heart still ached from the pain of the past and certainly the sudden return of Akatsuki and Ruka would bring to the surface those painful memories and burdens he'd wished to keep silenced. He called Zero to his office, wishing to speak with him personally. Zero came promptly and upon entering the office, he saw Cross Kaien seated behind his desk with a look of calm sympathy and understanding.

"Zero, come in. Please sit down."

Zero sat down in the chair across from him and for a moment, Cross Kaien only looked at him. "I assume you heard the news."

Zero only looked at him, nodding slightly.

"I understand how this may have come as somewhat of a shock to you…however, I think it is in the best interest of this school and its attendants. I have been the benefactor and soul care-taker for these ten years and I believe that I have a responsibility and duty to these students. Akatsuki and Ruka have returned under the direction of Kuran Kaname, to assist in the final restoration of Cross Academy. Akatsuki is to take the place of Kaname, being in charge of the entire Night class and all will be subject to his command and direction. Ruka will of course serve by his side in whatever way Akatsuki has need of her." Cross Kaien looked at Zero; the young man's eyes were steady and his manner unwavering. "I hope that you will understand my decision Zero…" He stood up from his desk. "This is a very crucial time for us and the future of this Academy, though restored, it will most definitely sink again to destruction if there be none to guide it.

Zero stood up and faced the chairman. "You should know, Chairman that though I have not always agreed nor approved of some of your decisions in the past, I have grown to see the validity of your aspirations…they are honorable and regardless of my own personal feelings…you are the only family I have left… my blood family died long ago…and my love and trust betrayed." He closed his eyes. Then he looked directly into Chairman Cross's face, he spoke with certainty and more conviction than Cross Kaien had ever seen in him. "My loyalties are to you Chairman Cross, and I support you in any decisions you feel are necessary."

Chairman Cross looked at Zero with new eyes. This young man who had once been so filled with anger and hatred-perhaps still-had begun to see the true value of life, peace and harmony. He rested his hand on Zero's shoulder. "Thank you….my son."

Zero closed his eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's getting late; we will discuss this more tomorrow, right now you must get some rest. But before you go, would you please call Taka to my office? I wish to speak to her."

Zero looked at Chairman Cross, bewildered. "I haven't seen her since…this morning."

Cross Kaien thought for a long moment. "Hmm…It is late and dangerous for her to be out alone. Zero, find her."

Zero nodded and was out the door in an instant.


	6. Deadly Encounter

The night air was slightly chilly as Zero made his way down the empty streets of the village. There were a few street lights that flickered dimly as he rounded the corner street. Reaching the stone steps that lead to the more isolated parts of town, he made his way through the dark alley way corridors, passed the darkened store windows and down the echoing stairwells.

The night grew darker and darker and soon, Zero could barely see two feet in front of him. Reaching into his left jacket pocket, he withdrew a small night flare and striking the butt of it against the side wall, it burst into a bright flame, lighting his way.

Once to the bottom step, he held the night flare out in front of him. _Where could she possibly be? She couldn't have come out here all alone; this far? She would've been too afraid to venture out this far. _The memories of the early morning flashed through Zero's mind and he cringed. Taka hadn't meant any harm. The poor girl hadn't a single scrap of clothing to her name and certainly hadn't even thought that a dusty wardrobe of old uniforms could possibly be missed by anyone. He had been far too harsh with her; his anger had once again gotten the best of him and now, Taka was somewhere out there…alone and in danger. Zero's chest began to ache and he began to run through the dark alleyways, looking in every direction, calling Taka's name. Suddenly, he came to an empty square in the center of the most deserted part of town. This part, no traveler traversed on their own for it had long been the lair of wild bandits and dangerous vampires who preyed on unwary villagers. Zero looked around, the light from his night flare, bounced off the walls as it flickered. Suddenly, Zero sensed that he was not alone. There was an eerie feeling in the air; a dark presence that he sensed; it was uncontrolled, demonic, and it wasn't far away. "So. After two years…you are still here." His voice was dark as he slowly turned to meet his attacker. There it stood. Gastly and terrifying, a Level E Vampire. He must have encountered a vampire hunter's weapon previously for half his face was gone; only the bone structure remained and his hellish red eyes burned with insane rage. "You have come here for the intent of killing me to suck my blood. Perhaps…perhaps you have something to do with Taka's disappearance." The creature tilted his head to the side…suddenly that horror-filled voice from within spoke.

"You think…that you can defeat me! Me, a Level E Vampire but no…for I possess much more power than you; power that is….unrestrained!" Letting out a screech, the vampire lunged at Zero, he stepped aside and grasping hold of the creatures wrist, thrust him up against the wall with so much power, the wall cracked and crumbled. The creature only let out a demonic laugh. "You…you think you can stop me, Hahaah!"

In one swift movement, Zero withdrew his pistol, Bloody Rose and shot the vampire between the eyes. Suddenly, with one last hellish screech, the creature disintegrated into dust, his ragged garment, falling empty to the ground. Zero sighed. "You will torment no human soul again." Then suddenly, he heard a small voice screaming.

"Z…Zero!"

"Taka! Where are you?"

"Zer….!"

The last syllable was cut off by Taka's bloody screams. Zero's body lunged forward madly towards the sound. Through a dark corridor, up a stairwell, across a rooftop until he stood at the foot of the town bell tower. He heard Taka's screams again and knew that she must be trapped in the tower. Without a second to lose, he kicked open the large oak door and leapt up the winding stairway. Taka's voice became closer and louder as he ascended the stairway all the way to the top.

"Zero!"

Taking Bloody Rose, Zero blasted through the cement wall. Taka stood at the opening of the bell tower, her small body trembling as her bloody hands clung to her neck; there was a deep gash and the blood gushed from between her fingers and trickled down her arms.

"Zero, behind you!"

Zero turned as the vicious creature pounced upon him. He fell to the ground, the creature's feet pinning his upper body to the floor. It's strength was incredible; Zero was overwhelmed and strained with all his might. The vampire's hand came at his face, nails bared like claws. Zero caught it by the wrist, pushing back with all his strength. The creature screeched, it's eyes flashing a maddened red. Taka stood nearby, terrified at the sight. Suddenly, the creature's claws reached Zero's face, slashing across his left cheek, making a deep gash. Zero cried out in pain.

Seeing Zero struggling for his life, Taka was suddenly overcome with rage. Lunging forward, she leapt onto the vampire's back, beating on it with her fists.

"Leave him…alone, get off him!" Taka screamed as she beat on the vampire with all her strength. The creature tried to shake her off, but she hung on viciously. Finally, reaching back with one hand, he managed to release her grip on him, throwing her viciously against the wall. She cried out as she fell half unconscious to the floor. Her head throbbed with pain, she touched the back of it and when she looked at her hand, it was covered in blood. Zero was still pinned to the ground struggling with the vicious beast. Taka's legs shook as she struggled to stand. Stumbling forward she managed to grab Zero's gun from where it had fallen to the ground, its chain broken. Taking it in both her hands, she aimed it at the unsuspecting Vampire. "Return to the hell from where you came!"

The gun fired. The vampire's hand, clutched around Zero's throat, turned to dust. The creature's entire body, disintegrated to sand, its torn robe carried on the wings of the wind, disappeared into the night.

Zero's eyes were wide; the blood from the gash on his cheek streaked his face with red. Taka stood frozen, Bloody Rose still clutched in her hand; she was shaking.

"T…Taka…" Zero looked at her, amazed. "You…why did you…"

Taka let out a cry and threw her arms around Zero, the pistol clattered to the ground. Her small body shook as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Zero's arms encircled her, his hands held her head gently against his chest. "You were so brave…You could have been killed! I don't understand why you…"

Taka's little voice cut him off. "I don't care if you hate me; I'm sorry for ruining _her _things; I didn't mean to! You were so angry, so frightening, I couldn't stay any longer…and though I might have been afraid of you now, I couldn't stand by and let that hideous thing hurt you…" Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked up at Zero. "Zero…Zero is my only friend in the world…Zero makes me feel safe, and I smile a little now…sometimes I even find myself laughing; not so much but…"

Zero hushed her gently. "Shh… everything's fine already; I'm sorry Taka, I was too harsh with you. You'll be safe now. Forgive me?"

Taka looked up at him. Her burgundy eyes smiled. "Of course I forgive you!" she cupped his face in her small hands. "Now, don't look with that sad expression, yes? Don't be upset with yourself Zero, it doesn't matter now."

Zero looked at her. _There it is; that same unconditional forgiving manner, that sweet expression…those eyes. What is she thinking? I don't understand how she can be this way…_

"Oh…it's so late by now; Chairman must be worried."

Zero nodded. "Yes we'd better head back….Taka!"

Taka's face suddenly paled and her legs gave out; Zero reached out his arms to support her. "Oh…I forgot, I…" Her hand reached to the back of her head… "There's so much blood…for a moment, I didn't remember….when he…he" she gasped and collapsed. Zero lifted her up and carried her all the way back to Chairman Cross's house.

"This is all my fault." Zero sat quietly in the living room, his face in his hands; Chairman Cross paced back and forth. It was early morning the following day and the sky was still dusk, just before sunrise.

"Zero, you were very harsh with the girl…yet, it is somewhat understandable and besides, I'm certain she'll be alright; she's….just lost a lot of blood; and that wasn't your doing."

Zero's head shot up. "It _is _my doing! Because of my harshness and my anger, Taka was frightened and she ran away…she was in danger…danger that I put her in because, had I not lost my temper…" he covered his face with his hands. "She wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Chairman Cross paused for a moment. "It seems to me, that you are chastising yourself a great deal for this, Zero. I understand your feelings but the girl has forgiven you for your anger and she certainly doesn't blame you for any of this. And don't forget, it was she alone who made the decision to stand up and defend you…I know it would not have been you who asked for her help. You wouldn't want anyone to put themselves in that kind of position on your behalf. Yet…Taka put herself in danger, knowingly…to save your life."

Zero looked up. His eyes were filled with awe and wonder. He couldn't comprehend how this girl who barely knew him would put her life in danger; to sacrifice herself for the sake of saving his life. Taka had done this without hesitation and had fought with a viciousness and passion that depicted someone fighting to protect a person that they loved. His breath caught in his throat. His chest throbbed as his heart pounded.

"Perhaps…Taka sees in you more than you see in yourself…she believes in you and for some reason has developed a strong attachment to you." Chairman Cross laid his hand on Zero's shoulder and spoke earnestly. "You may have an aching love and a trust betrayed and lost….but this young girl trusts you…I don't know why, but there is something in you and in her, and it is connecting you to each other in some way."

Zero's eyes met the Chairman's; his mind spiraled with a dozen thoughts.

"Excuse me, Chairman." The house servant stood in the doorway. "But the young lady is asking to see Kirryu Zero."

Zero looked astonished, but turning to the chairman, he saw the older man nod. He nodded and standing up, moved past the servant and slowly climbed the stairway to Taka's room. He knocked softly.

"Come in."

Zero quietly entered, closing the door behind him.

Taka lay covered up to her chin in blankets. A bowl, a pitcher of warm water and a wash cloth stood on the night stand by her bed. Her face looked so small and pale, the black ringlets of her hair stuck to her forehead wet with sweat. She was very weak but smiling.

"Zero…you've come at last; I've been waiting for you all night."

Zero couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry, I've been…preoccupied…I haven't had a chance to get away until just now."

Taka's face grew a little sad. "Zero…why aren't you looking at me? You're standing so far away…as if I have some kind of illness…or am an illness myself…" she turned her face away, a tear slid from beneath the delicate black eyelashes and trickled down the paled cheek.

Zero's chest began to ache. He groaned slightly, clutching at his chest. _Why does my chest always ache when she's like that…? It makes no sense. _But whether he understood it or not, Zero's heart melted and he fell to his knees at her bedside. She looked at him but his face was buried in the covers. "I'm…sorry…Taka. Comen—na—sai."

Taka stared bewildered; reaching out with her small hand, she softly tousled his silver hair. "Don't be like that, Zero…please?"

He raised his head to look at her. Worry lines creased his forehead and his usually stormy grey eyes softened and glistened.

Taka touched Zero's face. "Zero, please…please don't look so sad…everything is fine already; please stop being so at odds with yourself, I'm perfectly fine." Taka smiled.

Zero stared at her. Suddenly he was so drawn to her face and the look of her eyes; he couldn't tear his eyes away. Taka stared back for a moment then she brushed her hand over his face. "What is…?"

He took hold of her hand; pulling it away from his face but he didn't let go.

"No, don't…just stay like that..."

Taka was confused but she did as he asked her and laid still.

Zero's eyes bore into hers…so deeply, so searchingly. They looked so intense that Taka felt her face burn; she began to blush.

"Must you…" She covered her face with her hands, peeping at Zero from between her fingers. "You look at me so strange! It makes me feel odd…"

Zero tilted his head to the side. "What's…? Why are you blushing?"

Taka shook her head fiercely. "I'm not blushing! I'm just…well you keep staring at me like that; it's uncomfortable!"

For the first time, Zero smiled. "You…you're blushing, why?" There was a sudden playful twinkle in his eyes.

Taka lowered her hands, gazing at him bewildered. "What? Why are you laughing at me? You think this is funny or something? And I already told you, I wasn't blushing!"

Zero snickered. "I'm sure you weren't." He hid a grin; he was terribly amused. "Well then, the _color _seems to be returning to your face…" He gave her a sly teasing look and stood up.

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

He only laughed a little. "Oh com'on Taka…" He tousled her hair.

She looked up at him, eyes curious.

"I was just teasing you."

She grasped onto his sleeve with both her hands, tugging on his hand. "Hey…stop messing up my hair."

He laughed again. "Your hair again; you're always worried about your hair." He took his hand away; it brushed up against her cheek. Suddenly his hand felt hot. He paused, looked down at his palm, then back at her. She must have felt it too for her fingertips pressed to her cheek, her eyes wide.

"What was…?"

"You might have a slight fever…" He held up his hand, closing his fingers into a fist. "Then again I've always had uncommonly warm skin." He backed out of the room, pulling the door closed. "I'll check on you a little later." The door shut with a soft click.

Taka sat alone, still puzzled by the still warm spot on her cheek. Her fingertips pressed it lightly. _I wonder why…? His hand felt so warm against my cheek. And there was something…almost magnetic; like…like a pull. _Her hand fell to her lap. _I must be imagining things. _She snuggled back beneath the covers and just as she was falling asleep, her lips formed one word. _Zero… _


	7. Friends or Lovers?

"_I believe that it would be most appropriate and convenient for you to take over Kaname's old room, Akatsuki. Ruka will take the room adjoining to yours so that she is available whenever you need her." _The chairman's words burned in Ruka's mind as her and Akatsuki walked the path that lead to the Moon Dormitory mansion. It had been over two years since she had walked this familiar road and her mind drifted far back into the past; remembering old memories, faces, looks…voices.

"Are you well?" Akatsuki's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh y-yes! I was just thinking…how long it's been since we walked this path. It seems like everything is just as it use to be only…" she trailed off, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Only the last time…was when we left this place with Lord Kaname." He finished.

Ruka nodded. "Yes…it was long ago wasn't it."

"Not quite so long…two years."

"Yet so much can change in just a season…" Ruka mused softly to herself.

Akatsuki stopped and turned towards her. "Ruka, you did not have to come here…"

She looked up at him suddenly, taken aback. "Why…of course, why would I not…?"

"I know that…the last four years have been difficult for you…I know it hasn't been easy for you since Kaname…" he didn't finish for Ruka's expression affirmed she understood. "And now to being sent away from our master's side; it's been hard on you hasn't it."

Ruka walked on slowly; Akatsuki fell in step beside her. "Whatever my Lord Kaname bids me, I will do. And I will not humiliate nor disgrace myself by living in the past; pining in the wistfulness of unfulfilled dreams." She turned and faced Akatsuki; her voice was decisive and firm, but gentle. "I do not mourn for the loss of Lord Kaname; he is a man of much honor and strength and I knowYuukiwill take the best care of him. My place is here, by your side and I will do my best to be of the utmost service to you, Akatsuki." She bowed lightly.

Akatsuki was astonished. Ruka seemed to have grown into a woman right before his eyes; the once timid, sorrowful subdued girl was now confident, self-assured and loyal; determined to do her service…at _his _side. Her words burned in his mind; _"my place is here, by your side." _How had she come to change? Though he knew that there was still an aching for Kaname in her heart; Ruka had always been so readable, to him at least. Many times did he recall how none of the other young man could every fully understand her…even Kaname had said many times in their young years of growing up together; _"It's as though you are connected to Ruka in some way; for you are the only one who seems to be able to read her and understand her thoughts completely."_ He sighed to himself; it _was _true; Ruka wasn't a mystery to him…in almost every way save one; Ruka almost never looked him in the eye. There were brief times when she did but it was always only for a moment, then she would lower her gaze modestly to the floor. Even now as he watched her beside him, she kept her eyes a safe distance from his. It puzzled him…and often was the soul thought of his mind. _What must she be hiding?_

They had reached the mansion and a house maid met them at the door. "Please do come in. At Chairman Cross's orders I have prepared your rooms; there is fresh linens, sufficient furnishings…of the finest quality and comfort of course, and also a meal has been prepared for you." She led them up the long stairway that wound in a half circle on either side of the atrium and joining at the top. The second floor was open to the atrium below with the hallway that encircled the entire upstairs. They reached the high double oak doors at the farthest end; the housemaid took a key from her apron pocket and unlocking the doors, she pushed them wide open. The room appeared exactly as it had been two years ago save that most of the furniture had been replaced and was in mint condition; only Kaname's burgundy lounge remained. "Please make yourselves comfortable and let me know if you need any assistance with unpacking." She turned and left Akatsuki and Ruka standing in the middle of the room.

"The Chairman stated that your room was adjoining to mind; it must be through that door there." Akatsuki gestured towards a tall white oak door at the far end of his room.

Ruka's eyes lingered on it for a moment. "Yes but first, I'll help you unpack…here, let me take your things…" she reached for his leather hand bag.

"It's alright Ruka, you really don't need to…"

"No I'm alright, really! It's no trouble." Not waiting for a response, she took it from him and setting it on the bed, she began to unpack his things. She laid his clothes out neatly on the bed, sorting his shirts, blazers and pants separately.

Akatsuki watched her from where he stood; she was so deliberate in her movements and her eyes were intent upon her task…Akatsuki sensed her nervous tension as she attempted to work as busily as possible. He crossed the room and laying a hand on hers gently, he waited until she raised her eyes to his. "Ruka…" His deep rich voice was so gentle that Ruka's cheeks flushed lightly. "What is it? Something is truly bothering you."

She looked down. "It's…really nothing I…I'm fine…"

"Then stop trembling…" he soothed.

She looked down at her hand; it was indeed shaking beneath Akatsuki's. She withdrew it and attempted to steady it with her other hand. "I…I'm sorry, I don't understand why…"

Without a word, Akatsuki stretched out his arm and drew her to him. Her breath caught in her throat as his arms went around her; his hand gently stroked her hair. She instantly felt calm and her hand steadied. "It will be alright, Ruka. Things will get better, I promise."

Despite herself, Ruka could not ignore that Akatuski had always been her source of strength and with him, she always felt better and safe. She pulled back and looked up at him, giving him a brave and grateful smile. "Thank you, Akatsuki. I know it will be…you're a good man; Kaname was wise when he chose you; I can't think of anyone more worthy and honorable to succeed him."

Akatsuki felt his heart beginning to race. Ruka's words of affirmation and her trust in him always seemed to lift him higher. "And I couldn't have asked for a better companion beside me." He smiled down at her.

She laughed lightly. "Hmm, it seems I've always been by your side, ever since we were children." She turned back to her task and began hanging his clothes up in the nearby wardrobe. "You were always my closest friend…you never made fun of me or teased me like the other boys did…hm, even Kaname. And you…always protected and defended me." She turned and looked at him; suddenly with new eyes. "Perhaps…I just have ceased to really realize that…in all these years…you were always there." She smiled lightly. "I always did almost wish you had been my brother."

Akatsuki grunted lightly. "Yes we have always been close." He paused for a moment. _And perhaps someday…from my greatest desire…we will be much more… _he couldn't help but smile.

That night, as Ruka settled into her room, her thoughts drifted over the past ten years. She thought back to when she was a child; she, Kaname and Akatsuki had grown up together. Also there were the others, Hanabusa, Shiki, Rima and Ichijou. They had all been friends as children and grew up side by side. How far away those days seemed; almost dream-like as if they had only been a figment of her imagination. Now they were all grown and Ruka thought how strange it seemed that out of all of them, she had first and foremost been drawn to Kaname. _It's not as if Kaname paid me any special attention back then; he was kind and gentle yet there was nothing in his manner towards me that spoke of anything peculiar…and yet it was always him. Why?_ Suddenly, Akatsuki's face appeared before her. His topaz amber eyes that always looked on her so gently; his flaming bronze hair, sweeping across his forehead, a few strands falling into his eyes. His chiseled but perfectly formed features, handsome and strong…his smile that was rarely seen by anyone except her…how strange, that these thoughts would suddenly surface in her mind at such a time…a time when her heart ached for one that was long ago lost to her. She sighed heavily and standing up, took the last folded garment over to the wardrobe to lay it in the drawer. Something slipped out of the pocket and drifted to the floor. Ruka gasped lightly. Bending down, she picked up the stray piece of paper and turned it over. It was an old picture of Kaname as a young boy. The picture depicted him laughing at an even younger girl who stood by his side. It was Ruka herself as a girl; her hair was disheveled and sloppily pulled back in two mismatched bows. Suddenly, Ruka remembered. It was Valentine's Day and children were allowed to attend the Valentine's Day ball for the first time. She had gotten up before dawn to get ready and, from lack of light in the early morning, she had accidentally fixed two bows of different colors in her hair. When she came down to the atrium where everybody waited, Kaname was the first to notice and couldn't hold back from laughing. The picture had been taken by Ruka's mother who had long held a hope that she and Kaname would be betrothed. But it was not to be.

Ruka clasped the picture to her heart as a tear escaped from beneath her eyelashes and trickled down the tip of her nose. That night, Ruka cried herself to sleep and was troubled with dreams all night. The next morning at breakfast, Akatsuki was alarmed when he saw the dark circles under her swollen red eyes.

"Did you not sleep well?" He asked at length.

Ruka glanced up; he watched her carefully but she appeared not to notice. "I slept sufficiently, yes thank you."

Akatsuki caught a tremble in her voice. "Since when did we start keeping things from each other?"

She looked up, astonished and was about to protest until she saw Akatsuki's sad searching eyes looking at her; she knew she couldn't deceive him. "I slept rather poorly…my dreams wouldn't let me sleep…" she paused for a moment then met Akatsuki's gaze. His eyes were so clear and deep…she could almost hear his thoughts.

"You should've come to me…"

Her head shot up in shock; her eyes were wide.

"…I could've put your mind at rest and you would've slept."

She relaxed, realizing that Akatsuki meant he would have used the hypnosis power to put her into a deep sleep. "I wouldn't have wanted to disturb you. I'm sure it is also just readjusting; it always takes me a while to adjust to different surroundings when I've become accustomed to others."

Akatsuki nodded. "Well today is the start of our permenant duties. I'll be meeting with the officials later this morning to discuss the preliminaries. It will definitely prove a challenge; the academy will never fully recover but I firmly believe that with our combined efforts, we will be able to restore and prepare for the future."

Ruka looked at him. "You sound so much like _him. _You possess that same strength and determination…yet it's not as if it comes from him; it truly comes from within."

"It is true that Kaname have been friends for many years….brothers. I have learned a great deal from observing him and I have benefited greatly from his wisdom."

"It is clear just by the way you speak; you possess that same ability of commanding and inspiring strength, determination and loyalty in those around and under you." She paused for a moment; Akatsuki looked at her. She stood from her chair, walked to where he sat and laid her hand on his shoulder, gazing down at him affectionately. "You are a good man, Akatsuki; you are strong, wise and very loyal; I am truly honored to be serving at your side."

Akatsuki held her gaze for a long moment; he truly felt overwhelmed. "Thank you, Ruka." She smiled at him. At length, he stood up, wiping his hands on his cloth napkin. "I have an early appointment with Chairman Cross and then the both of us will be going to meet with the officials. Ruka, I would like you to go and talk to the president dean who is currently in charge of the Night Class and see what you can discover regarding the present state of it and how many pupils are currently enrolled. We need to know exactly what we have in order to make a decision on how to proceed.

"Yes Akatsuki. Also, perhaps we should consult with Zero Kirryu-kun; he has been here much longer than any of us were and he has also continued on here since two years ago; I think that he could have some valuable information concerning the condition of the Academy as a whole and it would be wise to enlist his aid if we can."

Akatsuki paused then nodded. "Yes…perhaps. Although he never held much favor to the chairman's endeavors to make peace between our races, he must have come to a position where he at least respects and honors the chairman's wishes. It would be wise to consult with him; you are wise to think so, Ruka."

That evening, Akatsuki and Ruka were invited to Chairman Cross's house for dinner. Zero was informed of their coming arrival and also to the nature of their visit. He made no outward indication that he felt agreeable or disagreeable and merely stated that he understood and would stay for dinner as well. Taka had spent a great deal of the day above stairs in her room. Though she had recovered from her encounter with the Level E vampire, Zero had been insistent that Chairman Cross kept her at rest just to be safe. However, upon hearing the news that special guests were expected for dinner, Taka could not keep quiet in her room and at length, she ventured out to see if she could catch even a glimpse of the strangers who were expected that evening.

Akatsuki and Ruka arrived just about the time when dinner was being placed on the table and upon entering, they were greeted cordially by Cross Kaien, accompanied by Zero. Akatsuki turned to Zero and seeing the younger man's calm expression, stretched out his hand. "It is good to see you again, Zero. I see that you are doing well. I'm glad to know it."

Zero nodded lightly and shook Akatsuki's hand. Ruka stepped forward and addressed Zero kindly. He bowed respectfully, saying that she looked well and he was glad to see them both again. Akatsuki laughed lightly.

"Yes, I know it must be foreign to hear me talk so." Zero affirmed them both as they sat down at the table. "I suppose that years of seeing what I have seen…and going through what I have gone through; things can change a man." They all watched him and nodded their agreement. Suddenly the dinner party was disturbed but a noise in the outer hall.

"Who is that?" Cross Kaien called, pushing his chair back from the table. Silence. Then a small voice answered.

"I…I was only curious about the guests, Chairman." A pair of Burgundy peeked from around the corner. "I merely wished to get a better look."

Cross Kaien sighed. "Come here, child. If you wish to see our guests you must greet them properly."

She hesitated, and then slowly advanced out of the shadows till she stood in the doorway.

"Akatsuki, Ruka…this is Taka."

Taka bowed respectfully. Ruka smiled at her and she timidly smiled back. Then her eyes wondered around the room till they rested on Akatsuki's face. Her eyes grew wide; transfixed on him. _He's so….beautiful. _She thought wonderingly. "I'm sorry to disturb you." She apologized timidly and turned to leave but Akatsuki spoke.

"Wait. Why not allow the child to join us? After all our discussion this evening _will _affect her future as well. As long as there is no objection from you of course, Cross Kaien?" The Chairman shook his head. "No not at all, I actually think that is a good idea!"

Chairs and plates were shifted and a space was made for Taka at the table between Ruka and Zero. The conversation continued and before long, Taka was absorbed with every word that was spoken. Her burgundy eyes gazed intently at each person at the table as they spoke. However, she was most times engaged in Akatsuki. Something in those topaz amber eyes fascinated her and the way his mouth formed the words he spoke…the sound of his voice. It was somehow comforting and soothing to her. Zero picked up on it immediately and for some reason that he couldn't explain, his protectiveness for Taka became very acute and he felt something resembling a twinge of jealousy every time she looked at Akatsuki. It unnerved him.

After dinner was cleared away, the five of them adjourned to the sitting area where they continued conversation pleasantly with one another. Ruka and Akatsuki sat together on the couch, Zero and Cross Kaien sat across from them on the two large chairs and Taka sat off to the side on the floor in front of the fire. Wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest, she rested her chin on her arms and listened to every word. Soon her eyes started growing heavy but she fought to stay awake for she didn't want to miss anything that was said. At length, Akatsuki said her name and her ears perked up. They were discussing how Chairman Cross had been thinking whether or not to enroll Taka into the academy; he stated how he was hesitant that it might be too soon since Taka had not yet been there very long. Zero nodded his head in agreement.

"I would love to be a student at Cross Academy!" Taka's clear bell-like voice piped up. The four of them turned to look at her.

"There's nothing that I could want more! I want to learn, to make friends…I want to be a part of something again…I can't explain how long its been since I felt like I've belonged."

Akatsuki turned to her. "You must understand though Taka that this Academy is very different. The students here are…unique in that the Night Class students are…well different and…"

"Oh but I already understand all of that. Cross Kaien had a talk with me and so has Zero I…I may be young but I am not ignorant of the race who's world I share…I think I of all people should understand better of how different they are." She lowered her head.

Akatsuki looked at Ruka then at Cross Kaien. "Of course… I didn't mean to upset you, Taka." He touched her hand and she looked up at him. "You are a very brave and strong girl; I can see the strength in your eyes and I am sure you would be more than a valuable addition to the Academy."

Taka smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly.

"But we also still have yet to complete the preliminaries before reopening the academy so, let's just wait a while longer, alright?"

Taka nodded. Akatsuki sounded so sure of himself that Taka felt she could trust him instantly. Zero however was not so convinced; though he had never held anything against Akatsuki personally, he was uncomfortable with how Taka seemed to trust him so completely in such a short time. There was something about her that reminded him too much of Yuuki and it was that incessant open trusting manner; like Yuuki, Taka seemed to view everyone as inherently good and to him, it was dangerous. For he knew and had come in contact with those in the world who possessed no manner of conscience or morality; those who preyed upon innocent trusting ones like Taka only to leave them void of all life, light forever gone from their eyes. He shuddered; the thought of anything befalling Taka brought that unidentifiable throbbing pain in his chest and it was at that moment, Zero resolved within himself to protect Taka at all costs. He would fight to keep her safe from the cruelness of his world…even if he had to sacrifice himself.

"Well it is late; we should all retire for tomorrow, there is much to do." Cross Kaien stood up and bade Akatsuki and Ruka goodnight. They bowed and turning to Zero, bade him goodnight as well. He nodded to them both. Then turned to Taka who was now fast asleep, curled up in front of the smoldering fire. He gazed at her face. Her small delicate forehead framed by those unruly black tendrils. The curve of her cheekbone was defined and strong like Kaname but womanly and delicate…most likely just like her mother. Her delicate mouth was small but her lips were full and tinted red….her long black eyelashes flitted lightly as she slept; dreaming.

_She is delicate, but strong. I can see it in her face and her eyes…there is more to Taka than any of us think…something about her that is definitely not usual and beyond what any of us expects. _Zero shook his head; he never understood why Taka seemed to fascinate him. She was only fifteen and seemed so young and timid at times. But hers was an aura of contradiction; timid, yet certain; fragile, but strong; innocent but wise. There was no direct point to it either; nothing specifically that a person could point to about her but it was something that radiated from her and somehow influenced everyone around her; a calmness and surety. Zero couldn't understand it. Shaking his head he bent down and picking her up, he carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her down gently on her bed and was about to leave when a small tug on his shirt sleeve made him turn.

Taka's eyes were wide open and she looked right at him with an intensity that made Zero slightly falter. Her burgundy eyes shown with an unnatural light and a depth so strong, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't answer but only looked at him. Her eyes wondered over his face, taking in every detail. "Is it really the fact that I am not ready…or is it that you are trying to protect me from something?" Her voice was soft but the tone was direct.

Zero's breath caught. It was as if she could see right through him and knew his thoughts.

"I saw it in your eyes, Zero. What is it that you are so worried about? You barely know me and yet its like you have this incessant need or sense of duty to protect me. I don't really understand."

"I… I just don't think you fully understand how dangerous it could be for you. This world that we live in…its full of uncertainty and I don't want you to go into something with such a…broad view."

Taka looked at him questioningly.

"Go to sleep Taka…I'll see you in the morning." He turned and Taka's hand slowly released his sleeve. Closing the door behind him, he took one last look at her then the door clicked shut without a sound.


	8. Can't Need You

Taka arose early the next morning. Cracking her bedroom door open she peeked out into the hall to see if anyone was stirring. There was no sound so she grabbed a white towel from her dresser drawer and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she tiptoed across the cold tile floor. She yawned stretching her arms high above her head. She opened the door to the shower room and hanging her towel on the nearby rung, she turned the shower on all the way to hot. The water began to steam as it warmed and Taka sighed with delight, anticipating a nice hot shower. She pulled her gown over head and let it drop to the floor. Opening the tall glass door, she climbed in and stood beneath the steaming shower spray. Her hair draped over her shoulders and down her back; water dripped off the ends and trickled down her back. At length she flung her head back, flicking the hair out of her face and taking a floral scented bar of soap, she lathered herself from head to toe. The suds foamed and bubbled, giving her skin a velvety clean feel. She giggled to herself as she rinsed off slowly.

Zero walked down the hall towards the bathroom, his towel slung over his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, combing his hand through his hair. He pushed the door open and let it close behind him. Laying the towel on the vanity, he unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped it off his shoulders. Walking towards the shower room he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He shrugged his shoulders as he pushed it open.

He froze. The room was full of steam from the running shower as his eyes caught a glimpse of a young woman's form. Her back was to him as the hot water ran over her body, rinsing away the last few soap suds. His breath caught. He was stunned to find someone there and while the voice in his head was screaming _get the hell out of there! _his feet were frozen to the floor and wouldn't obey. He tried to look away but couldn't. As the steam cleared, he caught a better glimpse of the girl's long black hair. He nearly fell back; it was Taka. Suddenly, his head jerked and turning, he stumbled out of the room. The door fell shut behind him and reaching the sink he leaned over heavily as he gagged. His breath quickened as a familiar but long-forgotten burning sensation rose in his throat. _This….can't….be! _Clutching his neck, he fought to breathe normally. Each inhalation only worsened the burning sensations and soon Zero slid to the floor still clutching at his throat. His eyes gleamed bright blood red as his vision blurred. A sound from the shower room made him jump. His eyes turned sharply towards the door. The sound of the shower was no longer present and he heard the glass shower door open and close. He panicked, he struggled to stand to his feet but his legs were completely void of strength. He collapsed to the floor again. Then he heard a gasp. Turning, he saw Taka standing frozen in the doorway. Her towel wrapped around her and her hair still dripping wet, clung to her neck and shoulders. Her skin was still visibly wet and droplets of water from her hair soaked through her towel. Her eyes were wide with horror.

Zero pushed himself further into the corner, fighting against the strong instinct to lunge at her. "T…Taka…stay….back!" He choked and gagged as he inhaled and his hands began to shake.

"Zero! What's happening to you?" She lunged forward and fell to her knees at his side. Zero took hold of her hand and struggled to push her back. She grabbed his hand in both of hers, holding it tightly to her chest. "Zero, what is it? What's wrong?"

Zero strained to breathe. Something was wrong; he hadn't had an attack in over two years and even before then, they had never been nearly this strong. The burning sensation was unbearable and the craving of thirst so strong that it took all his strength and more to resist. "I…told you…don't come near me!"

"But you need help! Look at me, calm down….breathe; you're hyperventilating." She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Zero… your eyes…!"

He clutched her shoulder and leaned forward heavily. "I…can't….need….you…!" his words cut off with a raspy gag that shook his entire body. Suddenly, his eyes fixed on her. She looked back, terrified but his hand held her firmly, his eyes compelling her to look back. He leaned in closer to her. She felt her back pressing up against the tile wall and her heart pounded furiously. Zero grasped her free wrist and held her arms against the wall. She looked at him, her eyes widened even more and her body trembled. Suddenly, Zero's mouth gaped open revealing razor sharp fangs.

Taka screamed. "No…Zero!"

Suddenly, Zero pulled back from her; his hands released hers and his breathing slowed. Taka felt limp as she shuddered away from him. His eyes had dimmed to grey again and they only looked at her in shock and remorse. "Taka…"

She was shaking. Tears streamed from her eyes but she made no sound. Her hand shaking she reached out and touched his mouth. Zero closed his eyes, letting her small finger prod his mouth open as she carefully fingered his fang. Opening his eyes, he looked at her. Her eyes still glistened with tears but they gazed in wonder and amazement. He gently took hold of her hand; she flinched slightly.

"Taka…"

She sat up closer to him; gazing into his eyes. A stray tear escaped from the corner of her eye, trickling down her cheek. Zero reached up with his free hand and gently brushed it away. He felt the hot sensation as his finger brushed across her cheek. Taka's breath caught; blinking away the tears, she held Zero's gaze steadily. "Z…ero?" Her fingertips brushed across his forehead and down his cheek, pausing at his mouth. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes softened; she looked at him sadly but her eyes were full of compassion and understanding.

Zero shook his head; bewildered by the careful gentleness with which this girl treated him. After all she had been through; all she had lost and even now with what she had just seen, he couldn't understand her gentleness, kindness and compassion towards him. In reality, she had every right to be enraged, angered for what happened to her family; she should hate the vampires. Ruka, Akatsuki, even him; they all stood for something that had robbed her of her life and all she had…yet, she held no hatred towards them…only understanding and compassion. Zero couldn't understand. He looked at her again. Her mouth was kind and her eyes sparkled with a smile.

"Zero…everything is fine already."

He touched her fingers. His grey eyes glistened and he closed them; his eyebrows furrowed in an expression of sadness.

"Zero…don't look that way, please?" She tugged on his arm and ran her hand up tousling his hair. He took her hand and pulled it away gently. She only smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. His arms went around her as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Forgive me, Taka." He whispered.


	9. Decisions and a Promise

When Zero and Taka came down for breakfast, they discovered Akatsuki and Ruka seated at the table. Chairman Cross motioned them to come in and commenced in giving them the news that the board of officials had officially ruled a decision to reopen Cross Academy with Akatsuki and Ruka as head of the Night Class and Cross Kaien as the official overseer. He stated that even though they had not yet made an official decision on who would be in charge of the Day Class students, this would be a decision that they could afford to make after the Academy doors were reopened and in the meantime, temporary subintendents would be assigned until permanent ones were found. Taka beamed with excitement and Zero smiled and nodded, congratulating them.

"Which brings me to my next announcement; in light of the fact that everything is in order to reopen the Academy…and at Ruka's and Akatsuki's advice, I have decided that Taka will be officially enrolled as a Day Class freshman of Cross Academy."

Cross Kaien's announcement had brought general pleasure and excitement to all except Zero. He felt so unsure whether or not Taka was actually ready to be thrown in the middle of an environment that would be totally foreign to her; especially since the circumstances surrounding it would doubtlessly bring to her mind the death of her parents and brother. Although he trusted Cross Kaien's judgment, at the same time he felt it was perhaps a rushed decision lacking sufficient consideration.

"Chairman, are you certain about this? I just don't think that she's ready. She's barely getting use to her life here and now you want to remove her from the only place that she feels sort of safe and place her in a dorm with a dozen other crazy-head wild girls that she doesn't know? And Taka herself is quiet, reserved and shy; I don't think it would be good for her at all."

"Zero, I understand your concerns but think about it; the girl herself wants to be a part of something; I doubt being kept in this house all day except for little periods when she does venture out of doors, really gives her much peace and fulfillment. At least being in the school with students of her own age, it would give her some kind of outlet…she could make friends and come to where she perhaps wouldn't be so lonely." Chairman Cross could sense Zero's hesitancy and the expression on the young man's face told him that there was a part of him which was stood defiantly against it. "It is not until next week; Taka will still have a little bit of time before she must move into the dorm and in the meantime, you can take her out on school grounds to get her familiar with the surroundings and it will give her a chance to maybe meet some of the other girls her age."

Zero was silent. His eyes were fixed to the floor and his jaw was set firmly.

Chairman Cross sighed then standing up he walked to the window and gazed out thoughtfully, with his hands behind his back. "There is another matter that I wish to discuss with you…it is perhaps of a more delicate nature and it concerns you."

Zero looked up; Chairman Cross's back was to him but he sensed a calm air of resolve and pride in the old man's manner. "In the last years that you have resided here, I have observed a great deal in you. I have seen a young boy struggling against himself and find his purpose as he became a man; I have seen him full of hatred and lust for revenge…and I have seen his cold heart warmed by the smile and caring of a young girl." He turned to look at Zero; Zero's eyes glistened but his stance was firm and erect. "I have also seen him endure great pain in the loss of something that meant more to him than life itself…but I have also seen him heal and the hatred that was so hot and burning within him has dimmed and in the place of it, honor, strength and courage reside." Cross Kaien stood in front of Zero and placing both hands on his shoulders, he looked at the young man with unrestrained fondness and pride. "I have become very proud of this young man…as I am sure he knows; and though he never saw me as much of a father, I always looked at him as my son. Zero…you are the pride of my life, and the joy of my old age and I depend on you more than you know; especially now. I have something to ask of you and I will not lie to you; it will be difficult. But with the restoration of Cross Academy, I need people whom I can depend on; people who will be loyal to the cause and who will sacrifice in an effort to protect the young ones here… and in the Night Class; I need people whom I know have the strength of character…and the experience to know and understand how to lead, guide and direct the pupils there. Zero, I need you to be that one that I can depend on."

Zero's eyes opened wide and his breath caught.

"I understand how you probably feel about this; Ruka and Akatsuki will serve greatly yes, but I need someone who understands and knows the painful side of that world. There will come a time when I believe we will have others flock to our cause; vampires who have spent their miserable existence wondering this earth in empty, aimless madness; they will long to seek a place of rest and it is our duty to offer the hand of hope to them; and for you to have been in that place once yourself, you will know and understand their sorrows and in turn, will have a greater advantage to reach them and help them. I know what I am asking is not easy and therefore, I am not expecting an immediate decision but please consider it."

That night, Zero could not sleep; he tossed and turned for hours, his mind in turmoil with the seemingly impossible decision that loomed before him. He understood the chairman's reasons for his words were indeed sound and such a movement as this would only be sensible and add to their positive advantages. But was he ready? Though his hatred had dimmed, he still held strong feelings concerning vampires in his heart and to enjoin himself to them and their way of life permanently? It would not be an easy task. He sat up in bed; resting his elbow on his knee and ran his hand through his hair. _How can I just up and make a decision like this? This isn't just a temporary assignment; this will be deciding my entire future, my life! How can I even be certain that this is the course to take; that this is my destiny…? _These thoughts troubled him greatly over the next several days and when the day finally came for all students to be officially inducted into Cross Academy, Zero was still unsure which path he would take. However, it was soon made plain that he was not the only one to have misgivings about the arrangement. Ruka came to him a few hours before the opening ceremonies were to begin, lines of stress and worry creased her forehead.

"Ruka, what is it?"

"I went to Taka's room early this morning to help her get ready; well apparently she's learned from someone of your possible transfer to the Night Class; I don't know what came over her; she was completely inconsolable! She refused to let me assist her with any of her preparations... she wasn't childish by any means but clearly upset and though appreciative; she outright refused to listen to me. I left and came back a little later to see if she was ready only to find the Chairman distraught; Taka had not come down to breakfast and he said she'd locked herself in her room, refusing to see anyone. He's at a complete loss as to what to do and when I asked him if there was anything I could do, he told me to find you."

Zero stood bewildered. This did not sound like Taka at all; the Taka he knew was gentle, kind and perhaps a little too forbearing; if anything, she let people walk all over her always trying to assist everyone and keep everyone happy…this was not at all like her. Something was definitely wrong. "You said Chairman Cross told you to send for me?"

Ruka nodded. "He said that if anyone could coax Taka out of this odd state it would be you."

"Then I'll come… I don't know about being the one to convince her to open up but I'll try and talk to her."

When Ruka and Zero reached the house, Chairman Cross met them outside; his expression was serious and worried. "I don't know what's come over her but she is clearly distraught; I've never seen her like this… I think that she has taken the news of your transfer Zero, a lot harder than I had ever expected…I hadn't even considered that she would naturally assume you would be attending the academy with her…I've been too hasty; I should've explained it to her more fully."

Zero rested his hand on the old man's shoulder. "Don't distress yourself too much, Chairman; I don't think it's quite as serious; it probably seems a lot more severe than it looks… she's probably suddenly realizing the drastic change that she is about to make and got a little nervous… I'll go talk to her."

Cross Kaien appeared relieved.

Zero climbed slowly climbed the stairway up to the hall, leading down to Taka's bedroom. When he reached the door, he tested the handle; it was locked alright…strange for Taka never locked her door. "Taka? It's me, can I come in?" No answer. Zero's brows furrowed; Taka always answered the door promptly when it was him. "Taka, are you in there? Please open the door." He paused to listen; a scuffling sound told him that she was present in her room but must be ignoring him. This, he did not like. "Taka, com'on stop being ridiculous and open the door."

"Please go away, Zero, I don't feel very well right now.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Oh nonsense! I saw you last night and you looked perfectly fine; now stop acting ridiculous and open the door!"

"No! Just please go away, I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Taka, this is absurd! The opening ceremonies are starting in an hour…you were so excited about enrollment yesterday; what's different today? Now open this door."

"Leave me alone!"

Zero was getting angry; something was wrong and he didn't like the game Taka was playing. "Taka, I'm going to ask you one more time; open this door or I'll break it down…don't think I won't."

Silence followed; then a soft click of the lock and the door creaked open slightly; Taka's Burgundy eyes peered out. "What is it?" she sighed frustrated.

"Let me in first."

She sighed heavily but threw the door open. Zero walked in past her as she closed the door slowly behind him. "I don't understand what is so urgent. The ceremonies don't start for another hour just like you said; I have plenty of time to finish getting ready… I don't see why it's an inconvenience to you." Her back was to him; she refused to look at him for fear that he would see what she was really thinking.

"Chairman Cross said you didn't come down for breakfast this morning… now for me, that seems odd since you are generally the first person at the table. Come to think of it, you are generally the first person up every morning…except for today."

She still kept her back to him. He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder; she flinched slightly.

"You're not feeling ill are you."

She slowly shook her head no.

"Then what is it?

She folded her arms protectively across her chest, refusing to turn around. Zero took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Her eyes slowly met his…she looked like she was about to cry.

"Taka, something's wrong; tell me what is it?"

"Since…when were you going to tell me about transferring to the Night Class?"

"Is that what this whole thing is all about? You locked yourself away all morning without anything to even eat…all because there's talk of my transferring to the Night Class?"

Taka slowly nodded.

Zero was aghast; this was not what he had expected at all and though it seemed a small matter concerning her, clearly Taka's manner portrayed that it meant more to her than he would have thought. "This is why you're upset? Taka… I don't understand. First of all, it's not a definite that I am transferring; it's something that the chairman and I have discussed briefly but I've definitely not made a decision on it yet…but even if I had, why would it…why _should _it matter to you this much?"

Taka was silent for a moment. She knew how she felt but expressing it to Zero; it just didn't feel natural…or perhaps appropriate? "It's just that…Zero is my only friend; I don't have anyone else and with you I at least feel safe and half myself! But I don't know anyone here…any of the other girls they… I…I'm not like them, I can feel that I'm different and what if they don't understand?"

Zero looked sympathetically at her. "Well you may be different…but that's not a bad thing. And the girls here are very friendly; I know quite a few of them…they'll like you."

She looked up at him. "You, you really think so?"

"Well why shouldn't they? I like you."

Taka's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Zero; his eyes were smiling.

He gently tousled her hair. "Now don't worry about it…I know that most likely, I'll be in the Night class but I'll still be around." And looking her straight in the eye his voice was soft but earnest. "And I'll always be there to protect you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She felt a lump in her throat and not wanting Zero to see her cry, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Zero wrapped his arms around her; holding her head to his chest. "I promise." he whispered.


	10. Just a Dream

The fog was thick; the sky was dark and ominous as Ruka stumbled her way through a dark passageway. She was looking for something or someone; she called out groping in front of her with her hands, trying to keep from stumbling. _"Where is it? Where is he?" _she continued on frantically; calling out to someone, her voice echoed in the lonely darkness. Then just ahead…a silhouette; the darker outline of a shadow stood in the pathway, a black hooded cape draped over its tall form. Ruka halted for a moment almost hesitant. Then a hand reached out to her; she smiled and advancing forward reached out her small hand anxiously. Suddenly, the outstretched hand grasped hers with a deadly force. She gasped. The hand grasped her arm, pulling her towards the mysterious figure. She instantly felt afraid and tried to cry out for help but her voice failed her; she could not scream, couldn't utter a single sound. The other arm grasped her around the waist and pulled her in. Then the hood fell back and revealed the terrifying blood-streaked face of Rido. His eyes were blood red and his fangs dripped with blood. Ruka's eyes were wide in horror.

"I just want you to know, that your lover gave his blood to save you … and it has given me power!"

Ruka trembled in terror. Her _lover?_

"Don't worry Ruka, you will soon be joining Akatsuki…in hell!" His fangs went to her neck. Ruka screamed.

Suddenly Ruka sat up in bed, screaming; her hands balled into fists clutched the sides of her head as the terrible image of Rido burned vivid before her mind's eye. Her head pounded painfully and her heart raced at a lightening speed. Suddenly, the door to her bedroom flew open and Akatsuki rushed to her bed. "Ruka! What is it? Ruka!" He reached her bed and seeing her hunched over, still screaming, he scooped her up in his arms. Suddenly, Ruka was aware of someone's presence and her fists went flying, her legs kicked viciously. She screamed and cried. "Let go of me, let go of me! Get away from me, No!"

"Ruka! Ruka, it's alright, its me!"

Ruka still faught; thrashing her head about wildly, her hair blinded her eyes from seeing that it was Akatsuki.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and then pressing his cheek to hers, he whispered close to her ear. "Shhh, its me."

Instantly, Ruka stopped struggling. Her breath came in great heaves as she held still for a moment. Her eyes were tightly shut but there was something in that voice; it was calm, deep, rich and gentle. She knew that voice; she opened her eyes and Akatsuki's beautiful soft amber ones stared back at her. Worry lines creased his forehead and his brows furrowed with deep concern; his eyes were panic filled.

"It's me…are you alright?"

She looked at him wide-eyed. Hardly believing that it was his face, his eyes, his arms that held her so gently but so close. It had been a monster in her dream. One that she had known before and his face was streaked with the blood of…_her lover? _It had been Akatsuki's blood for the demon had named him. _"Don't worry, you will soon be joining Akatsuki in hell!" _She suddenly shuddered and her body began to tremble.

"Ruka, you're trembling…what happened? I heard you screaming…!"

"I…I saw…I was running through some dark place…it was foggy and I couldn't see barely a foot in front of me. I was looking for something…someone. And then…I saw _him! _I didn't know it was him at first."

"Who? Who did you see?"

"It was…I thought it was someone else; someone kind. I couldn't see his face but he reached out his hand to me and then…he grabbed me and…pulled me towards him and…that's when…when…!"

"Calm down…it was just a dream."

"I saw his face! It was Rido! And his eyes…they were terrible and glowing blood red."

"He'd just killed someone?"

Ruka's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Akatsuki still held her close, his night shirt was unbuttoned and Ruka's small hands pressed to his chest.

"His face was streaked with …blood. He said that my…the blood had been given to save me."

Akatsuki brushed away the tears that fell from her eyes, but she kept speaking.

"It was…._your _blood! Akatuski it was your blood; he had…you'd given your blood to save me and he had…" a great sob convulsed through her body. Burying her head in Akatsuki's chest, she whimpered and cried for hours…Akatsuki held her close, stroking her hair and cooing her softly.

"It's alright now…nothing's going to hurt you…or take you away from me." He pressed his lips to her hair. Her scent; it was always so sweet and calming to him. How he'd longed for a moment like this; to hold her close to him, safe from anything that could harm her…to feel her breath on his neck, her hands clutching to him for protection and security…how he _loved _her. He'd loved her all his life; he knew this now but even at this moment, he didn't even know how he could tell her…how he could show her. He was certain she still had feelings for Kaname and Akatsuki couldn't express how he felt knowing that she wouldn't feel the same way…or would only feel half-way the same…it just wasn't right to him. No, he wouldn't tell her now…he would just be content to be her protection; to hold her close and wait…wait until she was ready to see _him_ and no one else, only him. "Will you be alright?" He whispered softly.

Ruka's cries had subsided and she rested quietly in his arms. For a moment, he thought she might have fallen asleep then he felt her small tug on his shirt collar. "Yes, I think so." She pushed back from him, rubbing her head lightly and sighing. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Akatsuki. He sat there watching her quietly; his night shirt was completely unbuttoned and gaped open slightly, revealing the physical strength of his form. She had never really noticed before how strong and perfect Akatsuki was built and now, taking in the details she felt her heart flutter. "Well you should…go to sleep, I'm… I'm sorry for troubling you…"

"Ruka…no. Don't ever think that when you need me, you're troubling me. I'm not just here to carry out Lord Kaname's commands although they are of great importance…your wellbeing matters to me more…and I'm here to take care of you and make sure you are well and protected…and happy."

Ruka was speechless. She had never before heard Akatsuki talk like this; it took her off guard and she felt confused. "Akatsuki…I…Lord Kaname's endeavors are very important right now and…Cross Kaien is depending on us; especially on you. Your duties here take precedence over any other concerns especially those involving me…" She sat back and folded her hands in her lap, bowing her head. "You needn't worry about me…I'll be fine."

"Ruka…" He took her hand in his and held her gaze for a long moment. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight that shown through her bedroom window; the rays glanced off her hair and cast an illuminating shadow across her face…the stars couldn't have shown brighter than the ones in her eyes; Akatsuki wished he could hold on to this moment forever…to freeze time and keep Ruka like this for eternity, just as she was.

"What is it?" Her voice was soft but penetrating in the quiet darkness.

"You're beautiful, Ruka." His voice was almost awed as he spoke.

Ruka felt her face flush red; she touched her cheek. "I…oh!" she suddenly felt shy and unable to look at Akatsuki, she stared at the embroidery on her bed spread. "I don't know as I've ever heard anyone say that to me."

Akatsuki looked at her surprised. "Why…certainly you must have; even Kaname…any man would have to be blind not to see it."

She laughed softly. "This will probably surprise you but…no; even Kaname never…he never saw me in that way."

"Well no disrespect to him…but he must have been stupidly blind…because you are…_very _beautiful."

Ruka looked at him…his amber eyes gazed at her so deeply, she felt as if he could see into her very soul. "You should sleep, Akatsuki." She touched his arm affectionately. "It's very early morning and you've been up most of the night; you need your rest."

"Alright… I'm not consenting for my sake but _you _need the rest as well. Although I don't like leaving you alone like this after…"

"Akatsuki, you worry yourself too much, I'll be fine, now go to sleep."

"Not unless you promise that if you need me; and I'm not just saying for tonight; I mean if you ever need me anytime in the night, will you come to me?"

Ruka knew there was no refusing him; Akatsuki wouldn't be at peace until he had her promise and she knew that well. "Yes, of course…I promise."

He looked at her for a moment.

She laughed. "Akatsuki, I promise! You have my word…now." She motioned for him to go.

So reluctantly but satisfied that he'd procured her promise, he crossed the room and slowly closing the door behind him, he looked back at her. "I'm always right here."

She nodded as the door closed behind him softly. Ruka slipped back under the covers and turning on her side, she slowly drifted back into a deep sleep…a soft smile on her lips; "Thank you, Akatsuki." She whispered.


	11. Stolen Kiss

The next morning, Ruka awoke with a start. She had been dreaming…something from long ago; she saw herself as a child again, living with her privileged family and the years growing up with her cousins of the Kain, Aido and Toya clans. But in this particular dream, it was the day of the Valentine's ball after everyone had laughed at Ruka's desperate attempt but failure at making herself beautiful for the ball. She was so humiliated that she had run away outside into the back courtyard and no one could find her; no one that is except Akatsuki. He found her by the fountain; her legs were drawn up and she hid her face in her arms.

"You know, it's no use to cry…besides, it's not all that bad."

"Didn't you see them!" Ruka cried. "They were laughing _at _me! Every last one of them, even Kaname poked fun at me!" She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her tiny fist.

Akatsuki, then a young boy of 13 only looked down at her, a playful grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. In his mind, he only saw Ruka's attempts, though perhaps a little pathetic, as adorable and it only endeared him to his little cousin more. He touched her hair; she looked up at him. "Ruka, don't pay attention to what they say…and who cares what they think…I think you look pretty."

She looked at him…first skeptically thinking he might be making fun of her too but all she saw in Akatsuki's beautiful amber eyes was true sincerity. "You…you really think I look pretty?"

"Of course! I mean…you might want to change the color of your bows so they match…"

She crossed her arms, pouting.

"But other than that…" He touched her cheek so she would look at him. "I think you look very pretty, cousin."

She blushed then smiling she stood up and with her hands behind her back, she looked at Akatsuki, her eyes dancing with a playful smile. "Well then, as you are the first boy to ever pay me a compliment, then it is my honor to give you my thanks."

"He raised his eye brow. "And…what is that?"

"Well for a young girl or woman, the first man to ever tell her that she is beautiful, she is to repay him and thank him…with a kiss." Ruka leaned in, smiling at her cousin prettily. Tilting her head to the side, she went to plant a kiss on his cheek when suddenly, Akatsuki turned his head unexpectedly and planted one on her mouth. Ruka's eyes opened wide. She looked at Akatsuki, but his eyes were closed as his lips locked with hers. Ruka stood for a moment, frozen in shock. Then the touch of his lips suddenly awakened something within her, something she had never felt before…the feeling like she was floating mid-air…she felt slightly dizzy, but deliciously and the awkwardness slowly faded away as her eyes closed.

A few moments later, Akatsuki peeked open his eyes and saw Ruka's were closed and a somewhat girlish, passionate expression played on her innocent face. A few moments later, he pulled way, looking at her somewhat surprised. "Well, I…def didn't think that was gonna be the response…guess I half expected you would slap me."

"Well I…I uh…" she touched her face, it was hot and her cheeks were still red. She looked up at Akatsuki and he was smiling.

"I guess I couldn't resist…" He itched the back of his head, looking at her shyly.

She smiled back and taking his hand in hers she said, "Thank you for making me feel better, cousin…we'd better head back inside though…we don't want to miss the ball."

Ruka sat for a long moment in bed, reflecting on her dream… How could she have forgotten that time, though it was so many years ago? She touched her lips…_a kiss? But it was a dream…no, there was something very real about that dream; it was a memory from her past. But, but how could it have been…Akatsuki? Akatsuki and she had…_she threw the covers back, climbing softly out of bed and tiptoed to the door adjoining to Akatsuki's room. She opened the door slowly, tiptoeing softly across the room to where the large four-poster bed stood, clad in crimson tapestries. Akatsuki laid in the middle of the bed, wrapped in silken dark sheets. His shirt was off and his arm lay across his face, hiding his eyes. Ruka stood still for a moment watching him. He inhaled heavily, turning over in bed, his arm slipped from his face and rested on his stomach. His eyes were still closed but his eye lashes fluttered slightly. Ruka took a few quiet steps forward until she stood beside him, gazing down at his calm handsome face. She reached down and brushed his hair with her fingers. _You…were right there in front of me. The whole time, your heart in plain sight and I didn't even…I never even thought of it. How could I have missed it? How could I have not known how you felt…even then after that kiss. _She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. _I was such an idiot! _She chided herself inwardly. _I was such a fool, chasing after something that was never mine and throwing something that I had all my life; something that could have been beautiful…throwing it away, tossing it aside like it was meaningless trash…how could I have been so blind? _Her eyes locked on Akatsuki's face, a tear flowed unashamedly down her porcelain cheek. "Forgive me, Akatsuki." She whispered, bending down and pressing her lips to his forehead in a soft kiss. "Forgive me."


	12. First Day

It was the last day before classes officially started. Present students and new arrivals spent the day in packing and preparing for their move into the Sun and Moon dormitories—Sun Dormitory being for the Day Class students and the Moon Dormitory being for the Night Class. The entire campus was abuzz with excitement; excited voices of young men talking of adventure and the girlish uncontainable giggles of the young girls talking of new experiences and speculating on when and where they would get a glimpse of the handsome young men of the Night Class.

All were excited and eager save for Taka. She wasn't sure what she felt more; anxious, nervous, fearful, terrified or shy? She felt it all at once and she fought off the slight urge to panic. She was determined to make the best of the situation and also, Cross Kaien had been gracious to her and given her much; he had also made the decision that she was ready to take her place amongst the honorable students of the Day Class but also in the most respectable and honorable duty as a Perfect or Guardian of the Day Class students and a protector of the Night Class students identity. This was indeed an honor of the highest degree and she did not want to disappoint him; she wished to make him proud and with a brave smile and an air of determination, she set out to do just that. She also thought of Zero…now that his official decision had been made to join the Night Class, Taka felt a peculiar desire to not disappoint him either. She knew this would mean seeing less of him which was difficult for her to accept but in the few times she was able to, she wanted him to see her as not just a timid insecure girl but as a young woman. Her cheek slightly blushed as she pictured him smiling down at her…oh how she loved that smile. It made her calm instantly and gave her a level of confidence in knowing herself that she had never felt before. She greatly admired Zero and held a special place for him in her heart; long before this, she had decided that she would give him a going away present of sorts; something that he could take with him as he entered his new position in the Night Class. But it had taken her some time for she wanted it to be something special but not too sentimental; she knew how she felt about him…and yet there were feelings that began to surface that were overwhelming at times and confusing even to her. She had never felt them before and she didn't want Zero to see into what she was feeling fully. It took some time but soon she had settled on a present she would make with her own hands. Even now she looked down at the nearly finished pile of white cloth in her lap. It was a white blazer, much like the ones the young men of the Night Class wore with their uniforms…but this one was special. She had decided to make two and she had chosen a particular cloth that was of the similar generic material but hers she had purchased at a particular specialty shop in town where only the finest of cloth was sold. It was soft polyester linen lined with genuine Samurai silk; a rare kind that was quite difficult to find anymore. She also purchased two spools of a blended silk and polyester thread; one was violet, the other burgundy. She had stayed up all night for two weeks, working diligently and weaving, sowing and stitching the blazers and now the last stitch of etching was put in with great care and detail. Each blazer was unique from the others in that she had etched the collar, hem and cuffs with and intricate stitch; one with the violet thread and the other with the burgundy. In addition, she etched Zero's initials on the inside of the collar and on one of the cuffs. Tying off the ends securely she snipped of the excess thread and held up each blazer to examine it. She smiled and giggled with utter pleasure. Each one was just perfect and had turned out even better than she could've ever hoped. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Taka, It's Ruka…you must hurry dear, it's nearly time."

"I'm coming!"

Gathering the last bit of luggage, she placed it by the door and opened the door. Ruka stood smiling and one of the servants entered to carry Taka's Luggage to the dorm.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed with a smiled.

Ruka caught sight of the white bundle in her arms. "What's this?" She reached out and touched the soft fabric.

"Oh, it's just a little something for Zero…a going away present of a sort…and a token of my friendship."

"May I?" Ruka held out her hands.

Taka nodded and allowed Ruka to take the blazer and hold it up. "Taka! This…this is beautiful work! Did you make this?"

Taka nodded shyly.

"Taka this is exceptional…these blazers are beautiful…and the intricacy you worked into them is positively stunning! Oh, you must teach me how…I sow some but nothing close to this."

"Oh I'd be happy to!" Taka beamed.

Ruka laid the blazer in Taka's arms. "Well I'm sure you'll want to give those to him so I will go along with the servant to your room and as soon as you are finished, just come to the dorm, I'll meet you in the lobby."

Taka nodded and folding the blazers carefully, she laid them in a box lined with black tissue paper, tied it up with a ribbon and hurried out of the room with the box in her arms. When she reached Zero's door a feeling of painful shyness and sadness washed over her. She had cried it all out last night and was determined not to shed a single tear when she said goodbye; it was silly, she knew she would be seeing him and felt foolish feeling so much emotion. Biting her lip she raised her hand and knocked softly at the door.

"Come in." Zero's soft deep voice sent a thrill through her. She shook her head, determined not to think foolish thoughts and turned the handle.

He turned. "Taka…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm room getting settled in?"

She smiled shyly. "I had a few minutes; I just wanted to give you your going away present." She laid the large box on his bed.

"Taka…you didn't need to give me anything."

"Well I know that and I know you wouldn't want me to but I decided to anyway…you just have to promise, not to give it back to me; you have to keep it."

He smiled down at her. "Well of course I'll keep it…what is it?"

"Well open it you goober." She laughed.

Zero walked to where the box lay on his bed; untying the thick black ribbon, he slipped it off and opened the lid. Pulling back the layers of tissue paper, his heart nearly stopped. Two brilliantly white blazers laid neatly folded amidst the folds of tissue paper. Zero looked at Taka. She stood with her hands folded bashfully in front of her. He looked back down at the box. "Taka…" He breathed as he brushed his hand over the soft fabric. He pulled one out and held it up. "This is…Taka I can't…I don't know what to say."

"Well try it on first, silly." She giggled.

He held it out to her. "Would you put in on me?"

She looked at him, deep appreciation in her eyes… "I'd be honored to." Taking the blazer from him, she held it as he slipped his arms through it and up over his shoulders.

He flexed his arms and shoulders, situating the blazer just right and turned around to face her. "How does it look?"

"Well the blazer looks fine but you look…quite handsome I must say." She blushed slightly.

He held his arm out, brushing his hand along the sleeve and fingering the intricate stitching along the cuffs and collar. "Taka, did you make this?" His voice was quiet.

"Yes, I did. My mother taught me to sew, weave and stitch when I was very young…it's been awhile since I have put any of it into something but I took a risk that I would remember it and thankfully, it came back to me pretty easily…"

Zero fingered the initials on the cuff. "And this is…?"

"Your initials see? Z K."

Suddenly Zero's eyes met hers and they glistened.

Taka instantly felt panicked. "What's wrong? Don't…don't you like it?"

He took her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "Of course I like it, Taka. This is…more than anything anyone has ever given me; I've never gotten anything like this from anyone. And even though the material is rare, the stitching is beautiful and the size is perfect…it's the person who made it that means more to me than the gift. The fact that you made this with your own hands, it means a great deal to me." He looked at her for a long moment as though he had never seen her before. She wasn't just an ordinary girl; Zero was convinced that it was an angel that stood before him; she was so full of love, compassion, kindness and gentleness. She held no anger, resentment or judgment on anyone and with him she was always so gentle, attentive and caring. He couldn't understand how and why she treated him so but whatever the case she was indeed in his eyes, an angel. Suddenly, he pulled her to him, embracing her. "Thank you, Taka… thank you with all my heart."

As his arms engulfed her, Taka felt radiating heat encircle her. It didn't hurt but the feeling was intense and it took her breath away. Pressing her small hands to his chest, she suddenly pulled back, gasping. "I…sorry, I…" she touched her cheek; it was warm as she felt the flush creeping up her face. She looked at Zero, bashfully. "I…I'm glad you like them. I…I hope they keep you…" she didn't know what to say; words were a confusing tumble in her head and she couldn't make anything come together in a sensible sentence.

Zero lightly tousled her hair. "I'm going to miss seeing you every day, little sister." He smiled at her.

Taka smiled back…but inwardly, sadness tugged at her heart. She hadn't felt so safe since her parents and brother were killed. The experience; the loss, it had all been so traumatic for her and she felt hopeless as though she would never be the same again. Then Zero came into her life and…everything changed. Not just how she felt but her whole world. The blue skies looked different somehow, the sun shown brighter and warmth was no longer a word dependent on the weather…but it was a feeling. Something that kindled inside of her when Zero was there…and when she was close to him; close like this, it only grew and seemed to burn hotter…it was a feeling of such comfort and security but she knew it was not only because he was her one and only friend…he had come to mean more to her than that. When she looked at him, his face was her sun and her moon; his eyes were her stars; his arms, her universe and his voice, the beat of her heart. She felt so much for him…he meant _so _much more to her than she could even herself comprehend… _and yet.._ she knew full well that he didn't feel the same. Even as he held her so close just now, he tousled her hair playfully and called her his 'little sister.' It went nothing beyond this for him and even though she had known all along… that his heart was still held by a beautiful phantom of the past, it still ached to the very core that her feelings for him would never be reciprocated. But she had long since learned to hide her thoughts and truest feelings…and she hid it well.

Zero's voice broke into her thoughts. "Taka…what is it?"

She blinked twice, her mind drawn back to the present. "Wa…what? Nothing. Why do you think there's something wrong?"

"Your eyes…they look so sad deep inside…" He brushed a stray tendril that fell into her eyes.

Panic gripped her. _Can Zero see what I am feeling? No…he couldn't have seen it…I've always been able to perfectly conceal my thoughts. He can't…he can't know!"_

"Taka…what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

She suddenly looked up, realizing that he hadn't seen into her thoughts and only saw that something was making her upset. She instantly brightened. "Oh! I'm perfectly fine I…I was only feeling sad as I was thinking that this is somewhat goodbye…but I know I'll see you, yes?"

Zero stared at her. There it was; that typical casual façade that Yuuki always threw at him; brushing it off lightly as though she'd only been lost in a daze when she was really hurting. Here was Taka playing the exact same game…Zero cringed; he _hated _when Yuuki played off this act and now with Taka…somehow he hated it even more. He was about to confront her when the town bell rang off, echoing loudly.

"Oh! Zero, we're going to be late for the first day!" She tugged anxiously on his sleeve. "Com'on we'd better hurry!" She scurried about gathering up the last few things then pausing, the took one last wistful look about the room.

Zero laid a hand on her shoulder; she looked up at him. "Will you be alright?"

Taka nodded slowly then turning, she followed Zero out the door, closing it softly behind her.

That night, after Taka was settled into her dorm, she sat alone on her bed and gazed out the window for a long while. Her roomate, Shika was already fast asleep. She had met the young girl just that morning and though she greeted her politely, Taka had the uneasy feeling that Shika didn't really care for her much. But despite herself, she hoped it was merely the girl's quiet reserved manner and that upon further acquaintance, the two would become friends. She sighed; she still couldn't shake the terrible empty feeling of lonliness, it had been with her all that day, even when she'd caught a glimpse of Zero across campus terrace pool which separated the Day Class and Night Class grounds and was spanned by a bridge. He'd smiled and waved at her…but even then, he seemed so _far away. _She shuddered as a shiver went through her. Unfolding her legs, she pushed herself off the bed and walked to where her small wardrobe closet stood in the corner at the foot of her bed. Turning the small key, she let the doors swing open and began to rummage around in one of the bottom drawers. Finding what she was looking for, she gingerly pulled out a long black button down, tunic shirt. It unfolded in her hands as she held it up to herself. The shirt came just barely above her knees and the sleeves were long enough to cover her small hands. She pressed it to her nose and mouth, breathing in…. _Zero's scent. _

She had done laundry just two days before and Zero's shirt had somehow made it into her pile of clothes. Reflexively, she'd gone to take it to him but then, catching a breath of his scent that lingered on it, her girlish heart couldn't stand to part with it. She'd hidden it in her laundry and stowed it away in her room until the following day when she'd slipped it unseen into her garment bag. _It's just one shirt…and besides, Zero's never worn it so I doubt he'll miss it. _She'd thought to herself. Though she felt a slight twinge of guilt and embarrassment at indulging in such a silly fancy, it wasn't enough to squelch her desire at keeping a small memento of him. She smiled mildly as she slipped the shirt over her head. It fell over her almost engulfing her in black folds. She buttoned up just enough buttons to keep it modestly on her but allow her to move about comfortably. Pulling out the single bamboo pin from her hair, she crawled into bed with her hair falling around her shoulders. She snuggled deeply beneath the covers, curling herself up into a ball and burying her face in the sleeve of Zero's shirt, she closed her eyes with the image of his smiling face lulling her to sleep.

Over the next several weeks, Taka spent time getting adjusted to her new routine and Academy life. It took her a bit of time but gradually, she settled into her new life. Though things were getting better and life had grown to a new level of interest since she began her specialized classes in preparation for her position as Day Class Guardian and Perfect, she still felt lonely. Her roomate had, as she predicted, remained polite but on a level of disinterest and passing friendliness. Of course, she had her own group of friends and Taka soon learned that young people already settled in and accustomed to campus life were in no hurry to let anyone new into their circle of friends… most times, she was just lonely but sometimes, it made her outright angry. Why should these girls exclude her and isolate her just because she was new? Hadn't they all themselves at one time or another been new to Cross Academy, feeling the same loneliness as she and wanting the assurance of camaraderie and friendship? Why then had they any right to exclude her? It wasn't right. And as the days past and the more she thought about it, it made her lonelier and more angry.


	13. Here We Are

One night as she stood out on the balcony outside her room, that overlooked the campus terrace pool, her anger ebbed away. Though the loneliness was still there, she just couldn't hold onto such a feeling of resentment…it just didn't seem to be in her nature.

She ached to see Zero. It had been two weeks now and she hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of him. She wondered how he'd been and how he was adjusting to his new life in the Night Class. _Hmm, I wonder what it is exactly that's different about them besides the fact that they are vamires…? What is it that warrants the necessity of separating the two groups? Are we in some way a danger to them…or…or they to us? _Just then, the memory of her close encounter with Zero's vampire side, flashed through her mind, sending a shiver down her spine. Yes, perhaps though there had been great effort made in combining the two races to live and co-exist in harmony, perhaps there was still that small chance…that sliver of a boundary that was just barely drawn and stood the danger of being pushed…or even crossed. She could just imagine what kind of damage that could cause and what kind of suffering could ensue on both sides. This then was the chief reason that the two…though existing 'together' in peace were still held in some measure of safe separation and distance from each other…for the sake of both their races' survival.

She couldn't sleep. She knew that no matter how she tossed and turned, sleep would this night, elude her. Returning inside, she removed her nightgown and replaced her uniform. Taking her guardian weapon, Artemus, she strapped it to her thigh and leapt agilely over the edge of the balcony.

Landing nearly noiselessly to the ground on one knee, she gathered herself and picked up into a slow run along the high campus stone fenced wall. She didn't slow her pace at any point but it only grew steadily as she continued stealthily along the outskirts of campus; rounding the corner she came to the campus pool that stood silent. There was not a single ripple, only the glassy surface cascaded in pale moonlight. Her eyes carefully spanned the opened grounds, looking for any sign of nightly patrol for though she was a member of the Perfects/Guardians and their responsibilities included nightly patrol, it was Shika and Nobutada's shift and unless on duty, even perfects were not suppose to be out at night. However, catching no obvious sign of anyone, Taka crept softly across the bridge, pausing every now and then to listen for any sounds of approach, until she came to the opposite side and the shadow of the great Moon Dormitory stood majestically before her. A wide, arched covered terrace surrounded the outer perimeter of the dormitory; its pillars stood in an almost Grecian architecture in the detailed carvings and the style and curves of the arches they formed. Taka's breath caught; she hadn't quite seen anything so beautiful and despite herself and the nagging feeling that she was on restricted grounds, she was unavoidably drawn to the arched terrace as it stood, empty but so inviting. Reaching the nearest pillar, her hand rested against its cool strength. She exhaled deeply, turning and pressing her back up against the cool smooth stone. She leaned forward, catching her breath and then leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and listened to the quiet, breathless sounds of night. She must have drifted for a few moments…perhaps longer for suddenly her eyes flew open and she was very aware of a presence approaching from behind. She inched her way into the shadow of the pillar for cover, nearly holding her breath.

Nothing. Silence. She waited… _perhaps I was dreaming…? _She listened for a moment more, then relaxed.

"Taka?"

A deep voice from behind made her jump. She stumbled out from behind the pillar, nearly tripping and was even more stunned when she was met by the surprised faces of Akatsuki and… _Zero…? _"Uh… I..?" She stood somewhat sheepishly, her mouth wouldn't work with the words that tumbled tempestuously in her head.

"What…what are you doing out this late? And near the Moon dormitories..I thought Shika and Nobutada were the assigned perfects for tonight…?"

Just then, Taka's eyes wondered from Akatuski and fixed on the tall slender form behind him. _Zero…_ It had been two weeks since she had seen him but to her, it seemed an eternity. He still looked like Zero but…something was different. The stormy grey violet eyes were still the same, the chiseled hansom cheek bones and nose…his strong but gentle mouth even now curved into a slight smile. And his hair…no…that's what was different; his hair! It had been cut a bit shorter and was styled in the same textured sweeping way as Akatsuki's…only Zero's was slightly wilder…but in an attractive way. Taka's chest began to ache…just seeing him standing before her, so tall, poised and handsome; there was something however about his presence; and aura about him that was new to her and it made her weak in the knees, causing her hands to involuntarily tremble.

"Taka…you…"

The sound of his voice was her breaking point. Without a word, she took off running and disappeared into the shadows. Zero started after her, but paused and turned to look at Akatsuki. "I haven't seen her in almost three weeks…I just want to speak with her for a few moments."

Akatsuki nodded and turning, Zero followed after Taka down the shadowed stone path.

Bursting into a clearing, Taka's lungs burned with lack of sufficient air. She touched her forehead with the back of her hand, standing still and straining to catch her breath. She caught sight of the swan fountain, standing in the midst of the circular clearing. She walked towards it and in one swift movement, plunged her head beneath it's cooling water. She stayed there for a long moment, trying to cool the ache of her pounding head. _There's something…different about him now; something…perhaps that was always there and I…I just didn't want to see it. He's still Zero but he and I…we're different now; so different. This is his world and how could I ever hope to understand or be a part of it…a part of…_

"Taka…"

A soft voice from behind startled her. Her head jerked out from beneath the water and she whirled around, Artemus gripped tightly in her hands, extended to meet her foe. Her eyes were wide as they met the deep penetrating ones of Zero. His hand suspended, blocking Artemus…Taka's eyes grew wider as she realized that for a split second, she had moved to attack him. _Him! But how could I have…It was just for a moment but …Zero would never…never hurt…_

Zero's hand gripped the end of Artemus, its electric anti-vampire pulses sparked and cracked; it's energy fought against Zero's grasp. But his eyes were steadily on Taka's face. She seemed to have changed somehow in the almost three weeks of her absence from him. Three weeks; Zero could scarcely believe it had been that long and yet as he looked at her now; her long black hair once a mass of unruly curls was now gone past her waist and swept up into a pony tail twist that flowed and danced around her shoulders and face, caught by the evening breezes. Strays of black tendrils framed a face that-once being so crowded and hidden by the wild black mane-was now revealed to be the face of a young woman. Zero's eyes took in her features with a somewhat awe. He had known Taka for nearly 6 months, had known what she looked like and yet…seeing her now, he was taken aback anew by the pair of frank, serious yet deep innocent burgundy eyes that met him; the delicate features of her face; womanly curves of her cheek bones…the flawless curve of her chin…and the perfect fullness of that gentle soft mouth. How had it all escaped his notice before! For the first time in his life, Zero was completely at a loss; for words, for actions…for feelings. As he viewed this young woman before him who had come to be to him, the dearest of friends and even like a sister…was now someone that though he knew the shell..almost felt as if he didn't really _know _the girl inside. What was more, a confusion of feelings, thoughts and emotions flooded him all at once that he could not at one time distinguish one from the next. How did he feel about Taka, now he could not know…so many thoughts clouded his mind that his judgment could not come up with one definitive answer…save that the one who stood before him was still the young girl he'd sworn his life to protect…his 'immortal' angel still held a special place safe and close to his heart and his fondness for her was to this very moment, unquenchable. Zero's mouth widened in a smile. "Taka…do you mean to greet a good friend…one you've affirmed was your 'one and only true friend' with an offensive attack?"

Taka's eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "Zer…o?" her voice was small as she gazed up at him, his beautiful violet grey eyes gazed into hers with such genuine honesty and openness that it made Taka's heart warm instantly and that same familiar radiating warmth that was often felt by her in Zero's presence, spread throughout her being. Her eyes sparkled, gazing back into his. "I haven't seen Zero's smiling eyes in …nearly three weeks!" Suddenly, Taka snapped out of her daze and her brows furrowed in disappointment. "How could you have stayed away for so long?" she chided him rather harshly. "You knew that this was a new place for me and how lonely I'd be and yet…yet you kept away…for so long…why?" Her eyes turned sad now as she met Zero's face, pleadingly.

"Taka believe me when I say that I wanted to see you sooner than this… I longed to see you but … you must understand this new life of mine; it's something that just in preparation to enter it fully; I could not have imagined the things I'd go through, the transformation. And I …I didn't want you to see me like that. I wasn't well, it wasn't the prettiest sight believe me. And I only wish for Taka to see me strong and at my best."

He playfully tousled her hair but was stunned when she firmly slapped his hand away. "Taka…" Zero was shocked when he saw the tears that glistened in Taka's eyes, her mouth was set and her expression though stressed with sadness, was determined. "Do not speak to me or treat me as if I were a Child…Kirryu Zero."

Her last words hit Zero like a solid steel wall; She had never used his full name…much less addressed him with such an icy coolness of formality in her voice…something in the tone of her voice as she'd uttered those words, sent the most chilling painful surge through Zero's body. "I may have been a child once…when I first came here and perhaps I still am in many ways… but I am also sure of what I am not and I am _not _one to be trifled with, played with, made a fool of…or lied to…especially not by you. And if you cannot see me for not what I was or how you wished to view me but for what I am…then we will simply call this a coincidental meeting…and need never speak to each other again." She turned to leave but Zero caught her arm firmly. She turned and met his gaze. His face was lined with a hint of deep sadness and his eyes were sorrowful. Suddenly, he pulled Taka into his arms and pressed her close to him. Taka gasped, feeling Zero's arm wind around her waist, pulling her close and his hand stroking her hair; she almost felt light-headed at being so close to him again…after so long.

"Forgive me, Taka." He breathed, his voice was filled with remorse. "Forgive me for always saying the stupid thing. I…I just wish there was some way I could make it all up to you; the time we've lost as friends…I, I don't even really know how I feel about a lot of things right now…I've just been through…if you only knew how much has happened since I last saw you maybe then you'd…"

"I want to Zero but I can't if you don't tell me."

"Believe me…" He pulled back from her slightly to look at her. "If I could, I would but…it's not really mine to tell; it's not something that is specific to me; they've all been through it in some way or another and it's something that we have to hold sacred to each other…it's just that kind of a bond that vampires have…and it's impossible to break."

Taka's eyes fixed to the floor; she could not look at Zero as she absorbed what he had said.

"Taka, please…don't think that its because I don't trust you…it's really complicated and it goes even beyond me." He reached out and brushed her cheek with his finger; Taka blushed and looked at him. A smile gleamed from his eyes and Taka's burgundy ones mirrored it.

"I suppose I can't blame you for a secret that isn't your own to share." She gazed trustingly up at him and said in her soft and determined way that Zero loved, "I want Zero to know only this that I am here for him…always and that I support him."

Zero's head tilted; once again he was awed by this trusting open creature who seemed to hold endless compassion and caring towards him. Her aura was that of warmth, kindness, understanding and trust that radiated from her being, touching those around her and drawing out the innermost good in everyone who's lives she touched. Zero felt this even within himself. His usually guarded, serious manner seemed to melt in her presence; everything about her seemed to disarm him in an instant and he felt a new confidence, inner strength and peace that he'd never felt before…nor even knew was possible.

What was it? Never before in his life, had he been touched by such a one as this. This girl seemed to without realizing it, know and have the key to his very inner soul; the ability to unlock the Zero he'd hidden away for so long and thought was lost forever.

"Zero? You're looking at me so strange…what is it?"

He reached out and touched her face.

Taka's breath caught; the feel of his warm touch against her cheek took her breath away.

"You are…so far beyond me, Taka…you mean a great deal to me and yet…I can't fathom how I should even deserve your friendship."

Taka looked at him wonderingly…his words struck her strangely in that she was the one who felt undeserving of Zero's friendship… and yet she wished she could hold more of him than just that. Just then, something inside her snapped; tears filled her eyes and spilled over, running down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them and turned her face away.

"Taka…what… what is it?" Zero's voice was quiet but alarmed. He reached a hand towards her but Taka edged away, covering her face with her hands. "Taka! What…what is it?"

"I…I'm sorry I can't….I just can't…!"

Catching her around the waist, he pulled her into his arms.

Her tiny frame shook as she struggled to suppress the sobs that threatened from her lips.

"Taka…What did I say? Just tell me what I did wrong…"

"I…can't!" Her breaths came in short irregular bursts; and soon, she was hyperventilating, and pushing against Zero, struggling to calm down, but it was of no use.

"I can't…tell you…there's just too…too much, too much! I can't…even begin to…" Her words cut off by another frightening sob that shook her body violently.

Zero felt panic and hopelessness sweet over him. Something was terribly wrong. It had come on so suddenly and for some reason, Taka was rendered completely incapable of confiding it to him. But he felt something…something in the air felt…cold, eerie, and foreboding. He looked to the sky…it was black and ominous as dark rumbling clouds rolled in; there was a sense of impending doom and something in Zero's sharp instinct told him that it was somehow connected with what had just happened to Taka…something was connected to her…whether it was in an actual tangible sense, Zero could not foresee but whatever it was…he knew that there was something dark…hidden deep down inside of Taka; possibly something that she wasn't aware of which would explain her inability to confide to him; but it was there and haunted her deeply, causing her great mental and emotional anguish. He hugged her tightly. "There must be something I can do for you…!"

Taka's face was buried in Zero's chest; her cries had quieted but an occasional sob racked her small frame.

Zero's chest ached painfully for her. "Shhhh…it's alright, I'm here…just hold onto me, you'll be safe."

"I…I'm fine." She pushed back from him, her fist pressed to her forehead. "I just…there's some things that I don't understand. It's frightening sometimes because I feel things… things that I don't understand what they are and yet…" she looked at Zero in dreaded seriousness. "Zero, I know that there is something connected to me; I know that there is something in my past…or in my future…" she looked off for a moment, slightly shaking her head. "I just know that there's something that's missing; something important. But Zero it's not just a question of how I've always felt that I somehow didn't belong; it's a question of who I _really _am… Zero, I'm not who everyone thinks I am; I'm not who you think I am.. I'm not even who _I_ think I am…there's something else; something more to me and I have to find out what it is."

The fixedness in Taka's eyes as she spoke held Zero in a trans. He had never heard someone talk so forcibly and seriously about such matters and from one so young, he felt like he was hearing a mini female version of Cross Kaien. The thought struck him as humorously ironic and he couldn't help but smile. He looked only to see Taka's frank, deep serious eyes penetrating his. His smile faded.

"And you are just like the rest; laughing at me…!"

"No I'm not, you just…"

"Yes you are!" her hand raised to strike him; he caught her by the wrist.

"No. I'm not." His face turned serious.

Taka struggled to pull her hand away but Zero held it firmly. Then in one

smooth movement, he jerked his arm, pulling Taka to him; she fought against him but he continued to hold her wrist firmly. "How is it that you've changed?" His voice was deep with an edge of subtle anger; Taka felt frightened at his directness.

"I have not changed." Her voice trembled lightly.

"Yes…that look in your eyes; you never used to look at me that way…or fight against me as you are now…" his eyes darted to her hand as it twisted in her attempt to wrest herself from his grasp. His stormy grey violet eyes pierced into hers. "When was it that I became such a stranger to you? When did you start hiding things from me? Taka…" His voice had grown softer but still as serious. His free hand reached out, caressing her cheek.

Taka's breath caught and she stopped struggling. "Z…Zero…" She whispered. Her heart ached as she caught the trace of hurt in his eyes.

His hand dropped from her cheek and he released her. His face has hardened some as he turned his back on her. "I thought…maybe you were different; that your trust in me would not be so…limited; so dependent upon absolute perfection…but you may do as you please." And with that, he walked away.

Taka watched his retreating form as her throat began to ache, suppressing the urge to cry. She closed her eyes, and looked away, fiercely brushing away the tears that threatened. Just then, something Zero had told her in the past flashed through her memory.

_This girl I once knew…but her trust in me died that day…and she is all but dead to me now…_

The realization of it all hit Taka with a staggering force and she took off after Zero. _What have I done? _She ran as fast as she could, and once catching sight of his shadowy form in the distance, she called out after him. "Zero…Zero wait!" He seemed not to hear her and though Taka was exhausted, she kept on full speed after him. Finally catching up to him, she grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Zero…!" She gasped.


	14. Taka's Promise

Taka's Promise

The night was still. Not a sound was heard as Zero and Taka stood silently in the shadows. Taka had not let go of Zero; her arms held him tightly and though silent, he did not refuse her. Tears of regret streamed silently down Taka's face; she watched as the rippling waters of the campus terrace pool caused the reflection of the moon to tremble. "Comen…na sai…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Comen…na sai…!"

Zero's head turned slightly at the sound of her voice. His eyes closed as the hardened walls around his heart melted away. No matter how deep his resolve to remain angry and indifferent, Taka's sweet voice disarmed his hardness and resentment in a moment.

"I never wanted to hurt Zero like this… Zero is _everything _to me! And I'm going to protect you! I will! I'm not going to give you an excuse to give up on life and always hold onto the hurt that there is _no one_ who will ever care, ever trust…ever_ love._"

Zero's eyes opened wide; his heart leapt in response to Taka's words; the feeling was strange.

"I will never let anyone or anything come between us, Zero…nothing and no one will ever hurt you again." Her arms tightened around him as her resolve deepened.

Zero bowed his head and for the first time, a lone tear trickled down the pale cheek. He looked up at the stars, for the first time allowing his heart to grasp on fully to the hope and wish that Taka's words would be true. For the longest time, he had steeled himself against any and all hope of a heart healed. When Yuuki left, he'd lost everything and resigned himself to an eternity alone, his heart forever locked away in ice, unreachable by anyone. But now…the sincerity and deep resolution in Taka's words for the first time, broke through that solid ice and steel, reaching into his cold empty heart and easing the aching painful wound that had festered for so long. Slowly turning, he faced her, his eyes gazed affectionately down at her and a gentle smile spread across his face.

Taka smiled back through her tears.

Zero brushed them away with his thumb. "You are unlike anyone I've ever known, Taka-san. But I promise you this, _you and only you_ have my complete trust…and my undying loyalty and protection. And I don't think I could have asked for a truer friend.

Taka knew the deepest desires of her heart, but for now she was content and smiled back at him. "Yes."


	15. Return

Return

Ruka paced anxiously about her room. From the window, she looked out into the dormitory courtyard and beyond the perimeter wall down the long winding road. Nothing. Then to the door where she looked out into the hallway for a long moment. Nothing. She shook her head impatiently. _There should've been word by now. _she thought to herself pushing aside the growing thoughts of worry that threatened. Just then she heard a noise outside in the hall once again. She hurried to the door and threw it open. Zero stood, somewhat surprised as he was just about to knock. Ruka's face brightened slightly. "Zero…um, did you come for something?"

"Well actually I did come with some news of…"

"Is there any word from Akatsuki yet?" She interrupted anxiously.

Zero smiled understandingly. "Yes, the chairman just got word today that Akatsuki and Demarco will be arriving early this evening.

Ruka let out a frustrated sigh. "I was hoping it would be earlier than that…I've been going completely stir crazy all day!" She paced nervously about the room, fidgeting anxiously with her hands. Zero watched her silently for a moment. "Ruka-senpai, if I may, I'm sure everything went according to plan. Akatsuki possesses the skill and knowledge that many vampire nobles of his class do _not _have and if I may also say…he has the makings of a noble pureblood…I'm sure there was no trouble at the meeting with the officials and if there was, I'm sure Akatsuki would've notified us if it had been anything of great concern and if not, he would've handled it wisely."

Ruka smiled at Zero's words of confidence in Akatsuki; he had surely changed from the young man of two years ago and was now one of Akatsuki's most trusted friends. "Zero you are very kind to assure me… I know everything that you say is true…she looked out the window, an expression of fondness rested on her countenance. "I have no doubt whatsoever in Lord Akatsuki's abilities…he is a man of much wisdom and strength of character…someone greatly to be esteemed and admired."

"As _you yourself _admire him…"

Ruka looked up suddenly. But the gentle understanding expression on Zero's face calmed her nerves. "Yes…well perhaps it is of no particular secret to some how my feelings for Akatsuki have grown…to something more than just good friends. Perhaps…perhaps they have always been that way but the realization of it was blinded for so long by my own foolish childish desires…by something that was never meant to be mine but I insisted on holding onto it for so long… I finally realized how it almost completely destroyed the person I was meant to become."

Zero was intent on her words; for something in their tone rang a familiarity within his own heart.

Ruka looked at Zero; her expression was calm and peaceful. "Did you know that Akatsuki and I are cousins…that we've been together since childhood?"

Zero was surprised. "No I hadn't known that there was a connection except that perhaps I had known something of you, Akatsuki, Kaname and the others growing up together…I believe I was told it was some kind of noble clan connection."

Ruka nodded. "Well yes you are partially correct; Akatsuki and I, hanabusa, Ichijou, Shika and Rima-san…we were all connected in that our clans were interrelated by blood…however Kaname was not connected by blood to any of us but his parents were of the pureblood nobility and back then it was a kind of hierarchy and the Kurans were of the highest ranking, therefore the heads of vampire nobility. But they were not harsh…I remember meeting them several times before Kaname's parents were murdered and they were always selfless, gentle understanding and kind. They were not austere or demanding in any sense…though some nobles who were corrupted felt that the Kurans were trying to manipulate the organization of vampire nobles in order to eventually eliminate the leaders of the association to usurp the power and take over. How could they have known or even suspected that it was indeed the Vampire association itself that was corrupt…and that had it not been for Jurri-san, Hakura and Kaname…our race would have been obliterated into extinction…all nobles and the future of their generations would have been lost forever."

Zero listened intently to every word; he had never before heard the complete history of the Vampire Hierarchy from someone other than those of the Hunter Association and none had ever gone into such detail beyond that it was a 'corrupted organization of merciless blood suckers that needed to be eliminated before it's poison spread.' But seeing it through Ruka's eyes, it gave Zero a new and broader understanding of why Cross Kaien had come to fight so hard for the cause of vampire nobles and why the Hunter Association had come to make a written agreement and joint effort with the late officials of the vampire association. It was all for the greedy corrupt aspirations of both sides who wished the succession of vampire hierarchy to be obliterated, therefore eliminating the necessity of shared power and responsibility. This way, both associations got what they wanted; nothing standing in the way of their ability to order all official matters in whatever ways they saw fit with no in between mediators to consider. Zero's stomach churned in disgust as he realized that he himself had been once joined zealously to the cause of the Hunter Association. He had fought hard to make his place amongst the Hunters … and in fact, he had been fighting to further it's corruption! The thought sickened him.

Ruka sensed his self-indignation and walking to him, she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't have known, Zero… you were fighting for what you believed was right; they'd pulled the wool over your eyes as well as ours…don't be hard on yourself. And that is all in the past now…you've come a long way from what you were back then… and Akatsuki and I are honored to have you by our side; as our truest friend."

Zero looked down at her. The gentleness in her eyes reminded him of his mother for some reason and just then, he felt a fondness for Ruka like a sister and he smiled back at her.

"Akatsuki and you are like…my family now. It is I who am honored for that."

The day past on slowly; too slowly for Ruka but she attempted to occupy herself with preparing Akatsuki's room for his arrival. She made the bed with fresh linens and brought in fresh roses from the garden…white ones which were Akatsuki's favorite and placed them in vases about his room. The sweet scent permeated the air and Ruka nodded in satisfaction. Passing by the full length mirror, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She paused and gazed at the reflected chocolate brown eyes, looking back at her. Her hair was long past her shoulders, down to her waist. The dress she wore was just above her knees, mauve in color and simple in design with ruffled sleeves trimmed in matching colored ribbon. _How plain I look… _she thought somewhat indignantly to herself. Her face was naturally pale of course but had always carried a light hint of rosiness…how had she lost it? Just then she thought of Akatsuki. Tall, flaming bronze hair and shimmering amber eyes gazing down at her, filled with deep affection and ardor. She smiled to herself as her cheek flushed slightly at the thought of him. She looked again at her reflection. Her hair was straight but still held a hint of the stubborn wave that she had long since rejected as an appropriate style. Once upon a time, Ruka's hair had been a mane of soft wavy curls, swiveling past her shoulders and flowing around her face in stray tendrils. But when she had first come to the academy, and seeing the other girls satin straight hair, she made up her mind that hers was out of fashion and determined to be just like the rest. She had straightened her hair for almost five years since attending…but the thought suddenly occurred to her; she never really understood why. _"Why do you straighten your hair so viciously, Ruka? Just because all the other girls have theirs that way… yours is perfect the way it is, cousin." _She smiled at the memory of Akatsuki's words to her during the first month of their attendance at Cross Academy. Akatsuki had always liked her for who she was and the way she was…whenever Ruka had made any attempt no matter how small, to mirror and appearance and behavior of the other girls, she remembered how Akatsuki would always object, or give a slight passing look of disappointment in his efforts to assure her that she was 'perfect just the way she was.' In everything she ever went thought Akatsuki was always the one who truly and fully accepted her exactly the way she was; he'd never asked her to change. Just then, Ruka mind brightened with an idea. Taking to her wardrobe closet, she began rummaging around in the bottom drawer which held most of her older garments which she had discontinued wearing. Among them was a lavender dress, similar to the one she wore. The style was simple but slightly different in that the sleeves were long and only puffed at the shoulders, gathered by a matching lavender ribbon tied off into tiny delicate bows on the outside of her shoulder. The bodice was fitted and flared slightly at her hips, flattering her figure. The hem was trimmed with the same purple ribbon and finished with a simple but elegant stitching. She pulled the garment from beneath the pile of and held it up to herself in front of the mirror. She hadn't worn the dress in ages and wondered suddenly if it still fit. Pulling her other dress off, she laid it aside and slipped the lavender dress over her head. It slid into place and she adjusted the bodice and zipped up the back. Turning she appraised herself in the mirror. She was thrilled to see that it still became her very well. "Now… I must do something with this hair of mine." she spoke to herself as her fingers combed haphazardly through her hair. "Hmm.. Perhaps if I wash it and then… leave it _natural." _she thought for a moment… then a playful smile spread across her lips. _Akatsuki always did prefer my hair natural…and it hasn't been wavy for so long… I think I'll surprise him. _She disappeared into the wash room with a large glass bowl and pitcher and flipping her hair over her head, she presumed to soak and lather it in shampoo. Once satisfied she'd done a thorough cleaning, she grabbed a towel from off the rack and gently massaged as much wetness from her hair as she could. Then taking a blow dryer and round brush she gently dried out the last remaining drops of moisture. It took her about half an hour but soon, the tedious task was complete and she viewed the finished product in the mirror. She flushed slightly. Her pale hair hung in full wavy curls around her shoulders and down her back. She hadn't seen herself like this in so long that it took some getting used to. After awhile, she began contemplating tying her hair back with a strand of ribbon to keep it in place. "Well if I sweep it to the side like so…" grasping her hair, she swept it off to one side, arranging it until she was satisfied. Then taking a dark rich purple ribbon from her dressing table, she tied it off in a secure simple bow. She sat still and viewed herself. "Yes…I think that's just…_perfect._" she smiled warmly to herself. _I hope Akatsuki is pleased… _Just then, a rap at the door startled Ruka and made her jump. "Who is it?"

"It's Damian, Ruka."

"Come in, Damian."

Damian, one of the new freshmen Night class students entered. "I just got word from the Chairman; Akatsuki and Demarco have arrived just now. They stopped by the Chairman's house for a short meeting."

_No doubt to give him a report on the conference meeting with the officials. _Ruka thought to herself. "Did they say anything about the outcome of the conference meeting?" Ruka asked a little anxiously.

"I didn't hear anything in particular but…"

Just then the two were interrupted by noises in the outer hall. "It must be them now." Damian excused himself and for a moment, Ruka stood frozen in the middle of the room, her heart pounded terrifyingly in her chest. She had missed Akatsuki since he'd been gone…missed him quite terribly; more than she thought she would and had been anxious for his return. But now, she felt an edge of shyness and delicious excitement at the same time. She shook her head. "Oh this is ridiculous… he's still the same Akatsuki he's always been… and he's my cousin; I'm not going to start indulging in this foolish thinking and behavior… I will go out and meet him properly." Taking a deep breath, she set her shoulders and exited the room.

Once out in the hall, several Night Class attendants rushed past her in their hurry to greet their master who had just returned home. Ruka looked about at all the hustle and smiled. She was so thankful that all had come to honor Akatsuki's authority and many had come to admire and love him and pledged their undying loyalty and support. Walking down the hallway, Ruka was met by one of the younger Freshman, SenZai. "Ruka, did you hear? Master Akatsuki has returned!"

Ruka smiled at the young girl's excitement. "Yes SenZai-san, I heard." She followed SenZai and the others as they reached the top of the stairs. Akatsuki and Demarco had just come through the door and were greeted by enormous warm welcomes from their fellow students and pupils. "Welcome home, Master Akatsuki! Demarco, we're all so thankful you've both returned home safely." "Welcome back! We missed you!"

"Welcome home, at last!" All greeted them warmly and smiles were not absent from anyone in the room. Just then, Akatsuki raised his hand and the excited crowd, quieted. "Thank you, thank you all very much for your warm welcome. Demarco and I have been increasingly longing to be back in the fellowship of our sisters and brothers… it is so good to be home again. Now I know that you all must be anxious to hear of our endeavors and whether or not the meeting with the officials was successful…however, I must refute to a later time; it is late and we all need our rest. So off to bed with all of you, it is past your curfew."

A united sigh of disappointment rifted through the crowd but no one refused Akatsuki's command; all retired promptly to their quarters.

Ruka still stood at the top of the stairs; she felt a twinge of uneasiness. As the students dispersed to their chambers, Ruka lingered momentarily as she watched Akatsuki and Demarco exchanging quiet words with each other. She could not distinguish anything that was said however and at length, turned and followed the others back to their quarters.

Akatsuki looked up and catching a glimpse of Ruka's retreating figure, his heart leapt violently.

"Yes, she has anxiously been awaiting your arrival."

He turned to see Zero standing at the entrance to the sitting room, grinning broadly. "Zero! Brother!" reaching him, Akatsuki grasped his hand in brotherly affection. "It sure is good to be home…now, I really do want to talk to you and hear all the news of what's been going on during my absence but…uhn…!" Zero caught Akatsuki's somewhat desperate look back over his shoulder; he understood.

"Akatsuki, it's fine…that can all wait till morning…or even the day after if you'd like." Akatsuki met Zero's gaze and the younger man smiled back at him. "Go on up there and see her, what are you waiting for! She's been practically a basket case all day, pacing, asking every five minutes if there was any word of when you'd be back, calling the chairman's office every two minutes; go on!"

Akatsuki's eyes sparkled and turning from Zero, he reached the staircase and leapt up the stairs, three to four at a time. Reaching the top he ran swiftly down the hall towards his room and disappeared inside.

Zero shook his head as a boyish smile crossed his face.


	16. In My Arms

In My Arms

Akatsuki stood still at the door as it closed with a click behind him. His eyes adjusted to the dim light as he gazed about the room. There were flickering candles on every table, night stand and bureau and the soft glow bathed the room in golden candle light. He slowly made his way over to the round marble table in the middle of the room where a crystal vase of white roses stood elegantly arranged. He leaned over it, breathing in the sweet fresh fragrance…then a sound from behind made him turn suddenly, holding his breath.

"Oh!..Ah…Akatsuki! I…um, I didn't know you would be coming to your room so soon I…I thought perhaps you'd be having dinner with Cross Kaien and Zero so I…took the liberty of washing the last bit of your things…uhn.." Ruka stood somewhat awkwardly on the farthest side of the room; a small pile of folded garments filled her arms.

Just the sight of her caused Akatsuki to feel impossibly weak…his palms began to sweat, his hands shook as he fought to compose himself. "Ruka…I uh…no I decided that I would um… retire early considering I've been…well not that the hospitality offered wasn't adequate I mean the sleeping arrangements were…sufficient..?" He stumbled over his words, struggling for something sensible to say. He looked up at her and just then he instantly saw there was something different. He didn't know what it was at first; something about Ruka had changed…it hadn't been _that _long, had it? Well three weeks at the most but surely that couldn't have been enough time elapsed to cause anything so significant to arrest his keenest senses…wait. Just then he caught it. _Her hair…! _For the first time in nearly five years, Ruka had left her hair wavy..natural! It was perhaps an insignificant detail but to Akatsuki it was _extremely _significant! For as long as he could remember, he'd loved Ruka's hair in it's natural state but when they joined Cross Academy five years ago, Ruka slowly but surely began to change her physical appearance and behavior in an attempt to fit in with the other girls…and also in her effort to catch Kaname's eye. She'd fashioned her hair in an effort to make it straight like the other girls, changed her wardrobe, the way she spoke and acted; it all had _changed! _Yet even now, as he beheld this beautiful creature before him, he saw in her face, in her eyes and her smile, the same beloved Ruka he'd loved all his life.

"Akatsuki…why do you look at me so?"

"Oh Ruka…" Rushing at her, he swept her up in his arms and held her close. "Ruka…you're back…"

"I'm…well of course I'm here why…Akatsuki what's gotten into you?"

"Your hair…" he whispered gruffly. Standing back he held her at arms length. "And that terribly old dress that I absolutely _love…_I mean, it's _you!_"

Ruka laughed good naturedly. "Well I must admit…it is an old thing that I sort of just drug out of my bottom drawer…kind of put it away a long time ago…thought I'd never wear it again…I suppose…something changed my mind."

Akatsuki drew her into his arms again, holding her close. "Thank you for the welcome home…and the roses.. I love them."

"I'm actually quite pleased with myself that I remembered your favorite."

Akatsuki laughed. "you're the _only _one who knows my favorite…only you know and understand those things about me, Ruka." He started to draw back, but Ruka clung to him.

"Just for a moment longer…?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Akatsuki looked at her; her eyes were earnest. He wrapped his arms around her again, gently stroking her hair as her head rested contentedly on his shoulder.

"I've…really kind of missed you…I don't know it almost seems like…I'm lost without you around; I don't feel the same when you're not here, Akatsuki. And I can't tell you how good it feels to have you back and safe."

"Yes, just so I can pick on you again; I've missed it too." he grinned playfully.

"No don't tease me, cousin, seriously!" Ruka's eyes were honest and pensive; her hands clung to his jacket. "I honestly couldn't seem to go through my days normally; it was like the entire time an emptiness followed me wherever I went! And even when I was surrounded by hundreds of people…"

"You still felt completely alone." He finished for her.

Ruka looked up at him, startled; her brown eyes wide. "Yes…! But…but how did you…"

"Because…I've felt the_ exact same way. _Not just in the last three weeks since I've been gone but…even before then. Ruka…you are not just a cousin to me, of my own flesh and blood; you are a _part _of me. And even when we were children, whenever you were away, or with your family and I wasn't there or…with Kaname…I always had that empty alone feeling, deep down…and it's been that way for as long as I can remember." Akatsuki paused for a long moment then looking down he stepped back from Ruka. "There's…something I have to tell you, Ruka…something I've been wanting to tell you for all my life but… things were so…complicated. And, and I know that even now I could be risking myself just by opening my mouth but I just…I can't go on without you knowing how I feel…I think you ought to know."

"What is it, Akatsuki?" She touched his arm.

He looked up; her touch was so soft and gentle. "It's kind of…complicated; I don't even think you could see how I…"

Suddenly, Ruka's lips pressed to his…it happened so fast, it took Akatsuki's breath away and for a moment, he stood frozen in time. Ruka's slender hands slid up his shoulders as she wrapped him in her arms, caressing his neck with her fingers.

Akatsuki couldn't breathe, then suddenly, he sharply inhaled and his arms went fiercely around Ruka as he pressed her to him. His hand crept up her back and gently cradled her head as his arms tightened around her. Was he dreaming? This moment… the moment he'd hoped for all of his life…yet never expected to come; it was now in his grasp. Ruka was in _his _arms; her fingers caressing _his_ face and neck and twisting into his hair. Her breast pressed tightly to his as he felt her heart beating. _This…can't be….real!_ he thought to himself but it _was _real and it _was _happening…finally happening to _him. _

Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. Ruka wrested herself from him and stumbled backwards; her eyes widened in shocked disbelief, her cheeks flushed. "I…I'm sorry I…I don't know what came over me." She was breathless as her trembling fingers touched her lips.

Akatsuki gazed at her breathlessly. What had just happened? Had she acted on impulse? Was there something that she'd felt for a split second but then vanished?

"Please…forgive me, Akatsuki."

"For..forgive you?" he stuttered. "Forgive you for what?…what do you think you've done?"

Just then there was a rap on the door.

"Akatsuki." It was Zero's voice on the other side. "forgive my intrusion but the chairman wishes to speak with you."

"Can't it wait?"

There was a pause. "Well no…he said it was urgent."

Akatsuki looked at the floor, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's alright….you should go." Ruka's soft voice reached him.

He looked at her; he felt torn and his face betrayed his confliction. Slowly walking past her, he paused brushing his hand against hers; then he was gone.

Ruka stood alone; dumb founded, shocked and confused. What had come over her? She'd just blatantly thrown herself at Akatsuki; this was not the kind of woman she was. She couldn't think of the last time she let herself go so fully; she felt uneasy, afraid that she'd overstepped her bounds with him. _What must he think of me?_ she shuddered at the thought. Young women of vampire nobility and in her position did not ever indulge in such behavior and the few who did, were promptly censured! She shook her head, furious with herself for losing self-control. "I must _never _allow myself to lose composure like that again!" she chided herself. "If anything were to come of this; of him and I, it is Akatsuki's place _not _mine. I must keep a stricter guard on my behavior in Akatsuki's presence."…She could not have foreseen the train of events she'd set in motion…


	17. Never Mine

Never Mine

That weekend started the Holiday and all of the students were excited for the few days vacation home. Taka was ecstatic at the thought of spending a few days vacation with Cross Kaien; she'd missed him so much and his home had become the closest thing she'd ever had to a home; she couldn't wait to get back. When she arrived, Ima, the housemaid met her at the door. "Oh child, its so good to have you home again; the master will be so happy to see you, come in!"

Taka entered and the smells and sounds of the familiar surroundings, heightened her excitement. Just then, the sound of Cross Kaien's footsteps sounded down the hall. When he came around the corner, Taka shrieked. Running to him, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh! Papa… er, I mean Chairman!" She looked up at him, her face beaming. "I'm so glad to be back home…you don't know how lonely I've been!"

Cross Kaien smiled broadly. "Well of course, you can call me papa, if you like! I wouldn't mind at all! Ahh, my girl's home!" Hugging her back, his heart swelled with all the unreserved fatherly pride that had for so long been desolate, in want for someone to shower upon affection and love. "Did you enjoy your first half semester at the academy?"

Taka hesitated. "Well…it was hard at first I mean… my roomate isn't very talkative and honestly, I don't think she cares for me much… so I was quite lonely for awhile…but then I … I saw Zero and we talked for a little while; I didn't feel quite so lonely after that." She blushed at the memory of Zero's handsome smiling face.

"And…is he happy in his new life? I mean…is my son adjusting well to being in the Night Class?"

"Well…he wouldn't share much about that with me per say…he said that it wasn't something he could share; the only thing he said was that the beginnings of it are very difficult and…that he'd been through a lot."

Cross Kaien sighed. "Ah yes…as much as I would've suspected. Even those who've been born vampires have a difficult challenge when entering the ranks of the Night Class…it is…a pain-staking process and takes time…but I have never seen yet where it has failed; all candidates who've willingly entered have turned out a success."

"What makes it so painful, Papa?"

Cross Kaien looked lovingly at Taka. "As Zero said, it is not something that can really be shared but what I will tell you is that the vampire's nature is naturally unrestrained, out of control and reckless…this program it meant to change that in the training and teaching of vampires to subdue their natural reckless behaviors in efforts to keep themselves safe as well as their fellow counterparts…and mostly for the sake of those whom they share this Academy with, the Day Class students."

Taka thought for a long moment.

Cross Kaien touched her cheek. "And for you, my daughter, you have the great and honorable responsibility of protecting this secret; not only the secret of their struggle but of their very identity; this is your destiny and they are all entrusting themselves and the futures of their children into your care…take great care and honor in this, Taka; remember who it is that you are and never forget."

"I promise, Papa." Taka nodded solemnly.

During the Holiday, while most of the students left for their homes and families, Akatsuki, Ruka and those who served with them, resided in the vampire mansion as usual. Things were much quieter and more at ease as the holiday gave everyone a respite from the normal busy responsibilities; daily engagements were put on hold for the holiday and everyone enjoyed a time of ease, relaxation and rest.

For Zero in particular, this time was much welcomed as the stress of his new position and the responsibilities that accompanied it, had left him exhausted and sleep deprived. He took this time for himself; spending alone time up in this room or taking quiet walks around campus or even into town. He loved the clean fresh air and the calming sounds of nature, unadulterated by the normal constant campus hubbub.

One evening, after a long nap, he dressed and went downstairs to see what the others were up to. Upon reaching the main atrium, he caught sight of Demarco and one of the girls, Xania, playing a card game in the large sitting room off to the right. Akatsuki stood by the large open window, looking out; his eyes seemed far away.

"Oh not again!" Demarco's voice broke the silence. "Xania, I swear, you cheat every time!"

Xania's silver hair bounced as she threw her head back, laughing. "Oh no I don't, you just can't resign yourself to the fact that I've beaten you…for the third time, fair and sqaure!"

Demarco shook his head, looking at Zero. "I tell you, Kirryu, never trust a woman; especially a beautiful one for she's bound to always have something up her sleeve."

Zero grinned and shook his head. "There's a trick to the game, Demarco…and the trick is to observe closely…then you will find the secret."

Demarco looked skeptical.

"Don't believe me? Suit yourself…"

Xania, peaking over her hand of cards, giggled. Demarco scowled and Zero laughed to himself. He walked to where Akatsuki still stood and waited for him to speak. Silence prevailed and Zero laid a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, Brother?" It was halfway between a question and a statement.

Akatsuki sighed. "The night is warm…Spring will be here sooner than we know it."

Zero nodded. "hopefully the upcoming conference and ball with the Hunter Association will give us the leverage we need to promote peace once again between our races."

"If you consider a begrudging treaty sign agreement for 'universal tollerance' to be peace, then yes, I suppose the goal will have been accomplished."

"I know its not ideal but it's a step in the right direction, Kain. Nothing in this world is perfect, especially in our world but we can make small advancements, little by little and soon, much can be accomplished if we stick to what is true and right. Perhaps even more will see the validity of our cause and support it. There is nothing shameful in hoping for the best."

Akatsuki smiled and turned to Zero, he marveled at the wisdom of the younger man. "You've changed much in the past years, Kirryu Zero…where once you were a vowed enemy of everything we stood for…now you fight just as zealously to uphold the very foundational principles which our race rests upon. I am honored and grateful to have you on my side this time." The two men laughed at the unforeseen irony; neither could've known that fate would lead them to work side by side in fighting for the rights of the vampire race and for peace between them and humanity.

"If only Kaname could see us now…something tells me he'd think he was dreaming."

Akatsuki grew somewhat serious. "That's closer than you think…from what I understand, since Kaname eliminated the officials of the Vampire Society and appointed new ones, he instigated the reopening of not only Cross Academy but also of our relations with the Hunter Association. He speaks for our race therefore, I have no reason to doubt that he himself will be present at the conference to make his statement. And of course, he'll wish to speak with me to discuss our progress and what our present position will be in the negotiations…he knows how it will all play out…well mostly; he at least has the advantage of being able to tip his hand one way or the other to guide things in the direction he wants…it's just a matter of whether or not the Hunter Association will believe that he is officially in charge. That's the tricky part because most believe that he assassinated the Vampire Society President in order to manipulate events to his favor in starting a war. But if Kaname can convince the officials of the truth that it was indeed the late officials who were corrupt, then perhaps those few in the Association who were in league with them can be weeded out and then the way will be clear for us to proceed as planned."

Zero was silent. "So…so Kuran Kaname _will _be present at the Conference Ball then."

"Yes."

"Then…there is no reason to doubt that…"

Akatsuki knew Zero's thoughts and looking him straight in the eye, he stated calmly. "I highly doubt that he would not have _her _by his side, especially since being his wife, she is in fact a part of this; it concerns her as well as him. If I know Kaname, he wouldn't make any decision like this without consulting her…therefore, her roll in the upcoming conference will be just as eminent as is."

Zero did not answer…for a moment, his mind swirled with thoughts of confusion and hazy memories from the past almost three years ago…the thought had never occurred to him that he would lay eyes on Yuuki ever again and now it was almost at the threshold. The moment he prayed would never come was now inevitable and in facing her, he would have to face the buried demons of sorrow, pain and loss…how could he face it. He'd found peace in forgetting for so long and because of that, seeing her again; he couldn't anticipate what it might trigger.

Akatsuki sensed his growing uneasiness and anxiety. "Calm your fears, Zero; there is no need for you to be concerned. I doubt Kaname will let Yuuki very far from his side and Ruka and I will be close by through most of the evening… Taka will be there as well and I am certain she will never leave your side."

"Taka? She'll be there at the Conference? But…"

"This decision affects her in a particular way…I can't tell you the details right now but you will soon come to understand why she is so important…I know you have sensed this yourself."

Zero appeared slightly dazed but nodded. "Yes…I can't discern what exactly but…I _have _felt things…something of significance is connected to her somehow and I know she has come to sense it…but she herself doesn't know what it is and it frightens her."

Akatsuki nodded understandingly. "Yes, it is something very significant; I'm sorry it's causing her fear but at the same time, I'm glad that the fullness of the meaning still eludes her; it could be dangerous for her to find out too soon…and that is especially why you Zero, you are meant to stay by her and protect her…" Akatsuki's face was gravely serious. "…at all costs."

Zero sensed the weight of Akatsuki's words. "I've pledged myself as her protector; there is no reason for anyone to fear for that…I don't know why, but I'm drawn more out of feeling than out of duty and I can't explain it. But as long as I live, I assure you, Taka will be safe."

"I'm glad to hear it. I know I can trust you, Kirryu."

The men fell quiet for a long while; then Zero posed a question. "Where's Ruka? I haven't seen her since school let out for the holidays."

Akatsuki made no immediate reply.

"Is there something wrong? She is well I hope…?"

"Oh yes…she's fine…I think she's just tired; she's been resting in her room."

Zero watched Akatsuki's face. He detected traces of worry and uncertainty written on his countenance.

"Is there…has something happened between you and her?"

Akatsuki started.

Zero watched him carefully.

"I…I suppose it shows on my part." He sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair. "The thing is…. Ruka and I…we've been together for a long time; we know almost everything about each other and…"

"You love her, don't you."

For the first time, Zero saw tears glisten in Akatsuki's eyes.

"With all my heart, body mind and soul. I've loved her for as long as I can remember, Zero. There is no one else on this earth or in eternity that could possibly hold my heart as she does…but she hasn't seen it."

"Because before…she was so in love with Kaname..?"

Akatsuki nodded. "Yes, and I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy…but once… it was when we were first coming here. One night I came in on Kaname and Ruka…he was drinking her blood."

Zero gasped.

Akatsuki's eyes grew dark with subtle anger. "I was….furious. I knew that Kaname didn't really care for Ruka in that way but because she felt so much for him, he used her in an attempt to slake the deep emptiness of his heart. I can't blame him for that part of it really; I can't imagine spending ten years nearly side by side with the person you dearly loved…and yet them being so far out of your reach; the loneliness must have been unbearable…but I knew that he was forming great feelings of attachment to him for Ruka; I knew she would be hurt and I told him I would never forgive him for hurting her."

Zero listened in astonishment. "I never knew…!"

"No one really knew except for Ruka and I…I was the one she would always come to when she felt lonely; she often shared with me her deep feelings for Kaname and honestly, there were times I wanted to rip him apart because I saw how deeply he'd hurt her…that's why I've never been able to render my full loyalty to Kaname…because he took something that wasn't his to take…and he hurt someone I loved; for vampires, it is impossible to fully recover from that…or to forgive it; it stays with you for eternity."

Zero's mind burned with thoughts of Yuuki…now the missing pieces of the puzzle were coming together; no wonder Kaname's hatred for him was so strong because he'd continuously taken something that wasn't his; that was indeed Kaname's…and he hurt the one Kaname dearly loved. There was no possibility that Kaname could've ever understood even if he tried; his vampire instinct told him that what was his had been robbed and wounded; nothing but fierce anger and rage could fill that void in his heart…and even when Yuuki chose Kaname over Zero…there would always remain that bitter reminder to him…that Yuuki's blood…and part of her heart were bound to another…the revelation struck hard at Zero's heart and sudden remorse and deep sorrow flooded his soul.

Akatsuki saw the agony in his face and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We all have mistakes to learn from, Brother…some are greater than others…therefore carry deeper consequences…but we have the ability to learn from our past and move forward towards our future. Don't punish yourself too harshly; it was something you couldn't have really known"

"Perhaps…and yet, I should've sensed from the pain of my own felt betrayal, what it

must have meant for him…she was _always his_…never mine."


	18. Dinner For Two

"Taka, dinner will be ready in a little bit; Oh! And do wear something nice, dear; the chairman has a guest."

"Alright Ima." Taka sat at her dressing table, fiddling with her hair. "Ugh, why can't I ever seem to find anything to do with my hair…except the same old boring do…I want something different…" piling her hair on top of her head, she held it in place turned her head side ways, viewing it…only to drop her hands again in frustration, her hair falling around her shoulders. "Ahhgr, its pointless!" she sighed. "might as well just leave it down…" Pulling a shin-length mauve dress over her head, she took one last look in the mirror and hurried out of the room. Making her way downstairs, she heard voices from the dining room; just then Cross Kaien's voice burst forth louder.

"Oh she'll be so excited! But I won't spoil the surprise by all means, I'll let you tell her when you think its best."

Taka's ears perked up. _Surprise? What surprise? And who's Papa talking to…?_

Rounding the corner, Taka suddenly halted at the entrance. Cross Kaien was busily bustling about the kitchen… and Taka was surprised to find that his 'guest' seated at the dining room table engaging him in conversation, was none other than Kirryu Zero. Suddenly, Taka felt painfully shy and was about to turn and retreat back upstairs to her room, when Zero looked up and seeing her standing in the entrance, he stood to his feet and bowed.

Cross Kaien turned. "Ah, Taka, there you are… we've been waiting for you. Isn't it a surprise? Zero stopped in about an hour ago and asked if he could have dinner with us! I was so pleased I of course said yes…and I knew you'd be excited."

Taka barely heard a word the chairman said; aware of Zero gazing at her with pensive, serious eyes, she felt her cheek flush and could only stare at the floor.

"Well don't just stand there, Taka, come in! we mustn't keep Zero waiting."

"Uh! Um, yes, of course…" stumbling over her words; Taka came in slowly, her eyes still fixed to the floor and lost in her whirling thoughts.

"Now you just sit there, on that side of Zero…"

Taka moved to her seat…and without a word, Zero pulled out her chair for her. Her breath caught; she looked up at him. His eyes were smiling. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red as she averted her eyes and quietly sat down.

Zero took his place beside her and waited silently until Cross Kaien brought the food. "Ah, I made my famous vegetable broiled tomato soup! I hope you both like it; I know it's a favorite for Zero. Well enjoy!"

"You're not joining us, Chairman?"

"Oh no, no I ate earlier. Besides, I thought it would be a nice time for you two to visit; I know its been awhile since you've seen each other; I'll just be in my office."

"But…!" Taka protested…but Cross Kaien was already out the door; his footsteps were heard down the hall and then the sound of his office door as it shut securely behind him. Taka sat silent; staring down at her hands, she fidgeted nervously as she sensed eyes watching her. She snuck a glance at Zero; he was looking right at her; her eyes dropped.

"Aren't you hungry, Taka?" His deep rich voice was warm.

"Uh…hmm." she nodded slightly; taking the spoon she lightly sipped her soup.

Zero began eating as well; his eyes rarely left her face.

Taka's cheeks burned. _Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face maybe?_ She touched her cheek, catching Zero's gaze on her. She tried to look at him…but something about the look in his eyes made it impossible for her. She sipped her soup, stirring it frequently, more for something to do than out of necessity.

Zero couldn't tear his eyes away. _She's so quiet…but her silence says more than her words…she may not have a lot to say but there's something about her… I wish I could get just a peek into her thoughts; what she's thinking… _"Have you enjoyed your time at home, Taka?" he asked at length.

"Huh? Oh, yes!" She suddenly brightened. "It's been very nice to be home! I feel like I haven't seen Papa…er, Cross Kaien in so long…I've missed him and…it's not quite so lonely here…" She trailed off.

Zero frowned slightly. "Are you _still _feeling lonely, Taka."

She looked up suddenly; Zero's eyes were sad and empathetic. "Oh, its nothing _that _bad…it…it's just I'm still…getting used to things, you know?" She fumbled with her spoon. "I'm sure it's nothing; I'm just still adjusting; nothing to worry about!"

…_That forced smile again; she's already putting on her mask; stupid girl._

Taka caught Zero's frustrated glance. "Oh Zero…honestly, you don't have to worry about anything I'm…"

He pushed back from the table angrily, "Yes. I know you're 'fine.'"

Taka paused, taken aback.

Zero walked over to the stove where the soup still simmered, and began serving himself another bowl.

Taka sensed she'd offended him and standing up slowly, she walked over and touched Zero's back.

He turned and looked down at her.

"Comen na sai, Zero…" She said nothing more for a long moment. Then taking his bowl from him, she spooned in the last bit of soup and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Taka." He smiled down at her.

She blushed, turning from him. "You shouldn't thank me for anything Zero- senpai…it's nothing."

Zero's eyes widened slightly as Taka addressed him by the noble vampire title. He smiled softly. Coming to her from behind, he took both her hands in his and rested his chin on top of her head. The two stood in the quietness of the dining room; neither spoke a word to each other for a long moment. "Tell me what you're thinking?" Zero whispered into her hair.

Taka thought long and hard. "I don't really know…" she responded softly. "I guess I'm wondering…what it is about Zero that's changed that makes him seem…so far beyond my reach…" She closed her eyes, giggling softly. "Or maybe my mind's just playing tricks on me."

"What do you mean I seem so far beyond you; I'm right here, Taka." he squeezed her hands.

Taka trembled at his warm touch; her hands felt so small wrapped in his larger ones; but it was a good safe feeling…and she held onto it, memorizing the feel of his hands.

"I know you've been lonely…but why wouldn't you come and tell me."

"I…I never wanted to seem like a bother to you…you have so much going on and Akatsuki and Ruka need you; you have much more important things to worry about than wasting your time on a pathetic little girl who misses you and thinks about you every…" Taka bit her lip; she'd nearly slipped and told Zero too much; she might have already said too much and suddenly, panic gripped her. Tears fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"Taka…_you _are what's important to me…I can't seem to get you to believe that…but how can we trust each other if you're not going to trust me and believe what I tell you?"

"If you only knew how much I…" her whispers were choked with tears.

"How much you what…if I only knew how much you what, tell me."

"It's nothing, really I'm just…I'm just tired and I've missed home so much!"

"I know…I know and I'm so sorry Taka; I hate that its been so hard for you."

"But now that Zero's here, everything is fine already."

Her words softened Zero's heart. He turned her around to face him. "That's my girl."

Taka's breath caught at his last words.

He tilted her chin upwards until her eyes met his. "Now where's that smile…"

Taka's eyes sparkled as she gave him a beaming smile.

"There's my girl." His eyes sparkled; smiling softly back at her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Everything_ is _fine already." He whispered softly.

Taka closed her eyes and smiled; in all her life, she'd never felt more happy than

now.


	19. Unexpected Meeting

The Proposition

Akatsuki paused at the bedroom door, hand poised to knock; he hadn't seen or talked to Ruka much in the last three days and it was driving him insane. That afternoon, after classes were finished, he resolved to talk to her. He cancelled his evening appointments and took his dinner in his room. But he couldn't eat; He paced his room endlessly, glancing at Ruka's adjoining bedroom door several times. He went to knock, but then would hesitate and the pacing resumed. Finally, he stopped, running his hand through his hair, his chest ached. _I have to talk to her; I have to see her, I can't go on like this…after what we had…what we shared, I can't go without her any longer. _Walking purposefully to the door, he raised his hand to knock when suddenly, the door flew open and Ruka stood before him; her face expression clearly surprised.

"A..Akatsuki! I was just going to…"

"Ruka I…I wanted to talk to you…wanted to see you I haven't um…seen you much in the last few days…"

"I know I've been….preoccupied…I've meant to speak with you but…"

The two stood staring at each other, each possessing pent up emotions that fueled their thoughts.

_What do I say to him? I can't hardly look at him without remembering what it felt like to be…held in his arms, the scent of his hair…I've got to think straight!_

_What can I say to her? What is she thinking? All I want to do is just hold her but…ok, I need to stop this, I need to control my thoughts and just calm down…calm down…calm down!_

"Well…would you…like to come in?" She stepped aside, gesturing towards her room.

"Yes, thank you." Akatsuki moved past her and Ruka closed the door quietly behind him.

"I've been rearranging some as you can see…I suppose I was getting too tired of the same basic design and layout of the room so I…kind of got a bit…overly ambitious perhaps?" Ruka giggled lightly.

Akatsuki's eyes spanned the room; tapestries, color pallets and various stacks of new linens and boxes were scattered about the room; furnishings were rearranged in some areas while others stood in the center of the room; obviously for lack of a set decision on where they were to be moved next. "Yes, I can see that you've definitely been 'preoccupied.'

His emphasis on the last word, brought Ruka back to the reason of his present visit. "Akatsuki…"

He turned to look at her.

"I know that I've been ….distant the last few days; I…I've just been thinking of a lot of things and…wondering how exactly it is that I'm suppose to…" Just then, Ruka halted. She stood stock still staring out her bedroom window.

"Ruka…what? What is it you were going to say?"

Ruka did not answer. Akatsuki moved to where she was and suddenly, his eyes caught sight of movement from down below. An expensive Cadillac was pulled up out front. Three men in expensive suits exited the doors and just then… a very tall, black haired, burgundy eyed man stepped out, clothed in a long ebony black coat. He turned and took the small hand of a young woman and helped her out of the cab. She raised her face to look up at him and both Akatsuki and Ruka gasped.

"K…uran Kaname…?" Akatsuki's voice was aghast.

"And…Yuuki-sama…" Ruka breathed.

That evening, the entire school was a buzz of activity as news of the returning master Kaname and Lady Yuuki spread like wild fire. It was soon known that they had come in expectation of attending the ball that was to be put on in just a little over a week; this ball was a means for resuming civil relations and peace between the Hunter Association and the Noble Vampire Society and also to make plans for the alleged new peace treaty that was to be drawn up and signed by the Vampire Conference President, Kuran Kaname and the Hunter Association Chairman. There were many however who had an uneasy feeling as to the true intent of the Hunter Association; many doubted that this peace treaty would actually come to pass and that in fact, this was merely a trap to lure Master Kaname out to where he would be most vulnerable. However, everything must go forward as planned for Kaname himself knew that this was the only chance they had of bridging the gap of their race and saving the futures of their generations.

Kaname and Yuuki were welcomed warmly and soon, they were seated with Ruka, Akatsuki and the others as well in the conference room to discuss the coming events.

"Yuuki and I are so relieved to be in the company of you all once again. The two years apart have been rewarding but nonetheless trying for all those concerned. Akatsuki, I cannot tell you how pleased I am with how you have taken over and run things both here, and in the Night Class at Cross Academy as a whole; my decision to advance you as Night Class President in my stead has been rewarded."

Akatsuki nodded reverently.

Then Kaname turned to Ruka. "And Ruka, I see you've been a very valuable asset to these endeavors, as well as a loyal supporting companion to Akatsuki… Yuuki and I are both very pleased and proud of you."

Ruka smiled, resting her hand on Akatsuki's arm. "Thank you, Kaname-sama; but it is I who have been honored; nothing has brought me more happiness and fulfillment than to be of service at Akatsuki's side…and I will continue to do so, happily."

Akatsuki turned and looked at Ruka. She looked up at him and her eyes gleamed with warmth and affection; Akatsuki's heart leapt. "I could not have asked for a more loyal and devoted companion as Ruka has been to me… I am very blessed and thankful."

Kaname and Yuuki both nodded in approval. "Well then, the time has come to discuss the pressing matters at hand. First, we all know as to the importance and purpose of this ball. However, I think none of us are fools; I myself do not have full confidence in the Hunter Association's true intentions. Therefore, as much as this could be a great asset to our cause, we must proceed with caution"

"I agree." Akatsuki voiced confidently. "However, I also feel strongly that we all are to a disadvantage; none of us have much experience with the Hunter Association as a whole; we know their purpose and the foundations of their organization but none of us possesses the skills which I think are need to discern their true intent. It would take someone from the inside to know how they truly mean to proceed; also their strategies and influences in the political realm. These are all very important points and information that I believe would serve us well in our dealings with them."

"What do you propose then?" Yuuki inquired.

Akatsuki bowed. "If I may, Yuuki-sama, I believe that the only way for us to have the fullest advantage is to have someone who thinks like a Hunter, on our side."

"You mean the Chairman?"

"No. The Association has already apprehended that the Chairman's interests are on our side; they have already suspected him and I assure you, have made preparations in any event that he makes a motion in the conference meeting. No, it must be someone they are not expecting…someone who was once one of them…in more resent years than for much has changed in their organization and new rules and commands have been laid out; we need someone experienced in every aspect who would know or at least be able to make a very well calculated educated guess as to their intents and know their movements."

Kaname was thoughtful. "Who are you suggesting, Kain, if not the Chairman? Who is left who would be up to such a task; who has the abilities?"

Akatsuki looked at Ruka. She nodded, then he turned back to Kaname and looked him straight in the eye; serious and solemn. "Someone who, long ago…was vowed to be our worst and most lethal enemy…who is now our most fervent and loyal ally."

"Whom do you speak of, Akatsuki?" Yuuki's voice was small and quiet.

Akatsuki stood up and turning towards the door he motioned towards the servant.

A few moments later, the door opened and all eyes turned to see the tall rigid form of Kiryuu Zero standing in the doorway.

Yuuki's breath caught, her face paled. "Z…ero?"


	20. To Live or Let Die

To Live or Let Die

The room was deathly silent. No one spoke a word; the air was tense and all waited expectantly for what would happen next. Kaname stood to his feet; his face was hard, unmoving and serious. Zero looked him steadily in the eye, unflinching; he'd known this moment would come and now, he met it with boldness and courage. Akatsuki watched him closely; he felt proud.

"Kiryuu Zero. I had hoped we would meet again…however, I never expected that it would be under these circumstances… nor that you would be standing before us on Akatsuki's behalf."

"My loyalties are to my brother; I stand at his side of my own free will and choosing." He bowed reverently.

Yuuki could barely breathe; such a dramatic change in Zero that she had never before expected to see. Him who had once hated all vampires, the Night Class, the Noble vampire Society, with every inch of his body, now stood before them…in noble stature, clothed in Night Class garb and voicing his willing loyalties to defend everything they themselves fought for and stood for. It was almost too much for her to take in; Yuuki's feet gave way beneath her, she stumbled forward. Without hesitation, Zero stepped forward, catching her by the arm and steadying her.

Kaname leapt forward, taking hold of his wife, he eyed Zero, his eyes gleaming a faint red. "Thank you, Kiryuu…but I will attend to my wife." Zero stepped back and Kaname turned to Akatsuki. "Kain, Yuuki is much exhausted from the long journey; is there a room where I can take her so that we may rest?"

Akatsuki nodded. "Of course, Kaname-Sama…please come with me."

The five filed out of the sitting room into the atrium. Suddenly, hurried footsteps were heard coming from the side hallway. Taka emerged, eyes bright, she threw herself at Zero. "Zero! Oh! You're back! I heard that you'd returned at last!"

Zero caught her around the waist, his eyes gleamed and he smiled. "Hello little sister…yes, I'm home now…" He cradled the back of her head in his hand.

Suddenly, Taka looked up realizing that there were others in the room. Her burgundy eyes widened when she caught sight of Yuuki and Kaname.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Taka…she is Chairman Cross' daughter…well adopted. She came to us nearly eight months ago after the death of her parents and brother. Taka, this is Kaname and Yuuki Sama."

"Yu…uki?" Taka breathed.

"Yes, little one…this is Yuuki… I know you've heard about her."

Taka gazed wide eyed at the slightly taller woman. She gazed back, her eyes kind.

_this must be the one Zero spoke of…the one who left many years ago…and left a scar upon his heart; yes, it must be her…how beautiful she is!_

Taka curtsied then her eyes caught Kaname's. She gasped as she gazed into eyes that were very much like her own. Suddenly, Taka drew back, a slight yelp escaped her lips. Zero caught her from behind; her small body shook in terror.

"Taka…? What is it? Taka…shhh…"

Taka's eyes were wide with horror as Kaname gazed at her, unmoving. Suddenly she tore herself from Zero's arms, escaped up stairs, down the hall and to her room; the door closed and locked behind her.

Back down stairs, the group stood silent. Kaname and Akatsuki exchanged knowing looks. Zero sensed that both knew something the rest did not. "If either of you know anything concerning what just happened…I need to know about it right now!"

Akatsuki looked at Zero. "Brother…it is time that you and I had a talk…. Go to my office and wait for me, I will be following shortly."

Zero did as he was bidden and climbed the stairs, moving down the hallway towards Akatsuki's room.

Akatsuki turned to Ruka. "Ruka, I need to you take Kaname and Yuuki to their room. I need to speak with Zero; the time has come for him to know about Taka."

Ruka nodded and lead Kaname and Yuuki upstairs and down the opposite hallway.

Upon reaching his room, Akatsuki found Zero standing at the large bay window, looking out towards the mountains; the sky was darkening…night was nearly upon them.

"What is it about Taka?"

Akatsuki sighed. "My brother, I hadn't wanted it to come out this way, my intentions were to tell you but at a time and place where you might better understand. However we have run out of time…"

"Understand what?"

Akatsuki placed both hands on Zero's shoulders. "Zero…Taka is Kaname and Yuuki's half sister."

Zero gasped. "How….is that possible!"

"Many years ago…before Kaname and Yuuki were born, their mother Jurri-San was at their home alone; Hakura was away attending a conference meeting with the Vampire Officials. It was at this time that Hakura's brother who had just escaped from prison, made his first attempted attack on Hakura's family. He came that night; though body guards were placed at every possible entrance, Rido was strong; not a single one could withstand him. Jurri awoke at some point in the night; she sensed immediately that something was wrong…she barricaded herself in her's and Hakura's room…but Rido knew exactly where to find her. She was strong…but not strong enough; Rido overpowered her and assaulted her."

Zero's blood turned cold as he listened to Akatsuki's recounting of the story.

"He most likely would have killed Jurri but Hakura returned home unexpectedly and at the sight of the forced front door and his body guards lying dead, he knew instantly and before Rido could finish Jurri off, his brother banished him. Soon after, The Vampire Society removed Hakura and Jurri from their urban home and placed them in protective custody, in a home that was far out in the mountains…a safe distance from everything familiar; this was to ensure that if Rido ever escaped, he would never find them. Because of Rido's assault on Jurri, she became pregnant…this is the part that you must know. Jurri gave birth to her first child, a little girl…but soon the parents discovered to their horror that their beloved child's blood, being half Jurri's and half Rido's wan in effect poisoning her; Rido's blood was slowly but surely engulfing Jurri's blood and taking over the child's body with a vengeance. She became very sick in the coming months and at length, the parents called the Noble Vampire physician who diagnosed their daughter as having a kind of degenerative blood disease…they said that unless she had a complete blood transfusion, she would slowly but surely die. Hakura offered his own blood but the physician sadly remarked that since it was his own brother's blood that was in fact killing her, his own would only prolong the process, not eliminate her illness. Jurri's blood was already ruled out as ineffective. The physician further informed them that if their child remained in this state…it was very likely that she could be taken over by the poison and turn evil herself. This was the final blow to Jurri and Hakura; they felt helpless as they watched their child whither away before their very eyes, helpless to save her. Then one day an ancient Vampire monk visited the family and after seeing their child he told them that there was only one way in which to save her. Her Vampire identity would have to be sealed off…much in the same way as Yuuki's had been in the future…and that her illness, though not eliminated, would lay dormant until a time to come when there was found one who could purge her body of the poisonous blood with his own blood…this Zero, is the story that I wish you to know…for the young woman you know as Taka is in fact this very same child of Jurri and Hakura…she was given up for adoption at the monk's recommendation to a human family, thereby keeping her safe from ever knowing her full identity…her memories were erased and her true identity sealed until the appointed time."

"If this is true….then what hope does she have?" Zero's voice was barely above a whisper. His chest ached painfully as he realized that Taka's fate was a dark pit of doom she could not escape of her own will.

"Zero, there is hope for Taka…not much but there is hope; if there was one who possessed the blood of a pureblood…someone who is not linked by blood to the family of Kuran…if this one could be found and persuaded to aid Taka in this fight…she could be saved. But it would mean…Taka's Vampire identity would have to be unsealed; she would have to know from where it was she came from…face it and accept it as her destiny."

"You mean that if this one was found, he would have to drink Taka's blood…"

Akatsuki nodded. "And she in turn must drink his as well…it is the only way to reverse the terrible curse that's upon her."

"But you say it cannot be anyone who is tied to the Kuran family…?"

"Well Kaname…in essence is not a true Kuran…he would be someone that could perhaps lift the curse…"

Zero's eyes flamed brightly. "I would rather see Taka perish than…see _him_ drive his fangs into her!"

Akatsuki shook his head. "I don't think there is any likelihood of that happening regardless…Kaname is already tied to Yuuki…Drinking Taka's blood could jeopardize that bond…it cannot be done."

"Then who is left to save her?"

Akatsuki turned and looked at Zero steadily. "I believe Kiryuu Zero, the answer to that question lies with yourself alone. You cannot have forgotten how Cross Kaien spoke to you of a bond between you and Taka from the beginning…something that brought you both together in a way that was intangible and unforeseen for so many…but now it can be clear as to where your destinies have lead you. Taka was brought here for a reason; death is the very blood that flows through her veins. Your life once hung in the balance…your own blood poisoned you in a way until Kuran Kaname offered you the life-giving flow of his own….then after your twin brother's death, you absorbed the last power that was rightfully yours…it was only then that you were cured and made strong…now it is Taka's life that hangs in the balance; _her _blood is poisoning her and draining away every drop of her life…she has none to turn to; no hope of survival…unless she is offered the life-saving blood that is pure; Zero…_you _hold the key to Taka's survival…her life…or death rests in your hands…" Akatsuki looked him in the eyes. "What remains now… is will you risk yourself and all that you are…to save her?"


	21. All We Could Ask For

All We Could Ask For

That night, Zero could not sleep. A sharp pain ebbed painfully through his chest, wresting sleep from his eyes. Taka's small delicate face past through his mind; her deep round burgundy eyes, honest and pensive; Her beautiful smile that reached her eyes, making them dance. Her small delicate mouth; her hair… Zero's chest throbbed. He rolled over on his back, his arm over his eyes. He couldn't think about her, not now. Pushing himself up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. _Taka, Taka, Taka…_ no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase her face from his mind. Just then a sound outside his door made his head snap up, suddenly alert. He waited for a moment, listening. A slight shadow shifted beneath the door. A soft knock. Zero stood up. He moved cautiously towards the door; he opened it just a crack and catching a glimpse of ebony black hair, he threw it wide open.

Taka stood before Zero's doorway; her eyes wide in surprise.

Zero stared at her, motionless.

"Zero…! I didn't know you were…I thought you were asleep I didn't mean to wake you I…"

Taka's words were cut off; Zero pulled her into the room and swept her into his arms. "Taka!" He whispered huskily. He held her tightly, sobs escaping his lips.

Taka was frightened. Never before had she seen Zero behave in such a way; his arms fastened securely around her as she caught the muffled sounds of his sobs. "What's happened? Zero?"

He didn't speak; only held her close, crying softly into her hair.

Taka pushed against him, trying to look at him. "Zero…! What is it?" she tugged lightly at his hair, coaxing him to look at her. Finally, Zero pulled back slightly but would not release his hold on her. She looked at him, his face was tear-stained and worry lines creased his forehead. "Z..ero?" Taka's small voice whispered. "Has something happened to you?"

He opened his mouth, but did not trust himself to speak.

Taka's small hands cupped his face, her eyes watching him closely as her tiny forehead furrowed with worry.

"Why…why did you come?" He finally managed to ask.

"I…I was going to talk to you but then I realized how late it was and thought perhaps I should wait till morning. But then you threw the door open so I thought perhaps…"

Zero's eyes searched hers deeply.

Taka felt nervous; he was behaving so strangely…so _anguished_ and _passionate_. This kind of exhibited emotion was only that which she had occasionally seen pass between Akatsuki and Ruka; the deep searching looks they exchanged with each other; the way Akatsuki looked at Ruka whenever she stepped into the room; it was pure ardor and admiration that was evident. But now as she beheld Zero before her, his eyes betrayed that very same expression. But no…could it be possible? Taka had longed for nearly a year since she and Zero first met, that one day he would see her as she saw him…but as time passed she'd resigned herself to the reality that he never would. And just that evening, the unexpected arrival of Kaname and Yuuki had nearly squelched all hope of Taka ever being able to reach Zero's heart. The pain he'd felt for years at Yuuki's betrayal he still carried and Taka sensed he still felt it very deeply. But just now…none of that seemed to matter or even exist. Just then, Taka knew that if she had any small hope left of Zero knowing how she felt, the time was now; she couldn't wait a moment longer for then, it might be too late. "Zero…I must tell you something."

"What is it, Little one?"

Taka shook her head. "No, no…what I must tell you, you cannot see it as coming from your 'little sister.' For as we both know I am truly not of your blood, but…"

"Taka, you're shaking…"

Taka willed her body to be still. "Zero I don't know if you've seen it but…I care a great deal for you; I…I always have but… I could never tell you because…for fear you would laugh at me."

"Taka you know you can tell me anything."

"No, I know but…." Taka looked up at him then, her eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill over. How could she tell him that she loved him? It seemed simple enough; just three little words but the weight they carried seemed so far beyond her and what if he didn't understand? Or what if it displeased him, he would most certainly turn her away and would then want nothing further to do with her. Taka shuddered at the thought. But she _must will _the words from her lips for keeping silent any longer she knew would eventually kill her. She must tell him. "Zero…I…I love you"

Zero's eyes widened; a gasp escaped his lips.

Suddenly Taka wished she could take the words back…but there was no taking them back; he'd heard and known what she said and now there was nothing left but to wait for his response; the minutes dragged on for hours. She bit her lip.

Then, Zero's eyes softened; a light smile spread across his lips. "Taka…"

"I know what you think? How could someone as small as me know anything about love…I know! I know I seem like a mere child to you but it's true! I love you with all my heart! I mean I've told you before but then it was from a sister now its…it's different…I don't expect you to love me in return but just for you to know that I…"

Zero was overwhelmed. His heart pounded hard in his chest and his head swirled. How could he have not known? All this time it was there in front of him; Taka…she'd felt this way ever since he'd met her; he could see it in her eyes…but he'd missed it. For nearly two years she'd been by his side; his closest and dearest friend…and he'd missed what she'd been trying to tell him all those months. Now his mind drifted back to all the times they'd been together; yes, he could see it now; that look…those eyes they'd been speaking to him, pleading with him to see it but he'd been blinded. It all made sense to him now…that familiar ache in his chest every time Taka was near…and how it deepened whenever she was in distress and hurting…those beautiful burgundy eyes would fill with tears and he'd longed to be the one to wipe them away and make her smile…how he hadn't known his own heart was a mystery to him; for so long, he'd lost sight of himself…until now.

"…And I know that you were hurt deeply but I couldn't help myself; I wanted to be the one to take all your hurt away…I was willing to be whatever you needed me to be; even though I loved you I didn't care if all I was ever to be was a lifelong friend. That would've been more than enough for me as long as I could just stay by your side forever; Oh Zero, I know what you must think of me but please try to understand that I'm…"

Suddenly, Zero's lips passionately enveloped Taka's mouth. Her breath caught and she inhaled unexpectedly. _what…what is….happening? _Her head whirled and she was in a daze. She felt lightheaded and her feet gave way beneath her and she faltered but Zero's strong arm around her waist supported her. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as the warmth of Zero's mouth enveloped her own. She held her breath, for fear that this glorious moment would end should she take in air. He fingers curled around the collar of Zero's night shirt and she clung fiercely, her legs shaking and her lips trembling. Zero, sensing her anxiety, pressed his mouth to hers deeper, in an attempt to calm her fears. It worked; Taka settled into his embrace and she kissed him back, timidly but excitedly. Zero twisted his fingers into her ebony black hair; her scent was overwhelming…suddenly, he pulled back just enough to whisper, "Taka…what are you wearing?"

She peeked at him curiously. "Why…my nightdress of course…"

He shook his head. "No no, I mean…your hair…the scent what is it?"

Taka smiled ever so lightly. "Why it's…Twilight Wood…why?"

He shook his head, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. "Nothing…it's just…I've always loved the scent of your hair."

Taka's eyes were wide and serious. "You've never smelt my hair."

For the first time that night, Zero smiled and laughed softly. "Taka, I've held you many times you forget; your hair always brushed against my face and the scent never once escaped me."

Taka's face flushed. "Oh well…I suppose that is true…"

He eyed her playfully.

"Well…goodness knows how late it is…and you need to get some sleep I…I've more than deprived you of it." Taka gently pushed back from him, suddenly feeling shy under the scrutiny of his intense gaze.

"I don't sleep much anyway…" He spoke softly, his arms slipped from her reluctantly.

"But you _do _need to sleep tonight …the ball is just in a few days…and the officials will be meeting with Lord Kaname to discuss the conditions of the treaty…your part is very important in that, I know…and I want you to be at your best." She turned and was about to leave when Zero caught her by the hand.

"Well wait!…."

She turned and looked at him.

"Where…where are you going?"

For a moment, she gazed at him in bewilderment. "Why…well I'm going back to my room I…"

"You're what?"

She turned back to him, her eyes questioning.

"You're just going to leave me…? After what you told me? After…what we just shared…?" his voice was a soft alluring whisper that made Taka's heart leap.

"I…I don't quite understand….?"

"Taka…you ask me to go to sleep when that is the last thing on my mind I want to do; I couldn't sleep even if I tried and…." He hesitated. He realized that though Taka had made a profession of love to him and his actions had done so to her in return, perhaps what he wanted wouldn't be what she wanted. He waited still; his hand held hers tightly.

"Zero…? What is it?"

He saw his window of opportunity and without hesitation, he took it. Pulling Taka back into his arms, he kissed her again and then leaning close to her ear, he whispered. "I don't want you to leave…stay the night with me?"

A little gasp escaped Taka's lips. Her heart soared at the sound of his words. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Zero's arms; to never say goodnight and goodbye again. But should she be so bold? Was this not still new ground they were treading upon…would it be wise for them to take such a liberty? Even though she knew by the look in Zero's eyes that his intentions were pure. Still she hesitated; perhaps she should talk to Ruka before she took a step further into this…but then her eyes drifted back to Zero's and as she gazed into their depths, ardent and pleading, all hesitation and uncertainty melted away and standing on her tip toes, she planted the most passionate surrendering kiss on his mouth.

Zero had the answer he was hoping for and sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. She snuggled down under the covers, her heart pounding as Zero climbed in beside her. She couldn't believe that this was real…although she knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was, still; her heart fluttered nervously, thinking that perhaps when she woke up, she would discover it was all a dream. Zero turned on his side, his arm under his head and his other hand reached out and brushed the strands of hair that fell into her eyes. A thrilling shiver ran down Taka's spine at the warmth of his fingers.

"Wouldn't it be terrible if Chairman Cross found us here tomorrow morning?"

Zero's eyes widened and then he stifled a laugh. "Thank God for the dormitories. I fear the old man would nearly faint from shock."

"Poor Papa…he has so much on his mind right now; I don't think I've seen him so tired…he looks like he hasn't slept in two days!"

"he's so anxious that the ball goes as planned…and that the terms of the treaty will be agreed upon but…I have a feeling that the old man's hopes are, as always, set too high."

"You don't think the Hunter Association will agree to Lord Kaname's terms do you."

Zero looked at Taka; her expression was more of a statement than a question. "Even Kaname is no fool; he knows that this treaty business is merely a stall; buying us some more time before the Association cracks down on our backs…there's not much hope that they will just take Kaname's word for it and trust he'll keep his part of the deal…not that I necessarily blame them."

"You still don't trust him."

He looked at her again. "Taka…there are things in my past…with Kuran Kaname that give me every reason not to; the only thing I trust is that he probably has the Noble Vampires' best interest in mind…but not exempting the fact that it will benefit his means the most; if there was no profit for him in pleading for our cause, I doubt he'd even waste his breath. He'll come out on top either way; the security for his wife and his children's future will be secured; that's all he cares about."

Taka rested her hand on his chest. "As long as…this helps you and Akatsuki achieve what you've both been fighting so hard for; as long as this will eventually bring peace for those of us few who reside here … I don't think we could ask for much more." She paused before continuing. "And as long as he nor his wife bring any harm to you…as long as you are safe; that is all _I _care about."

Zero gazed into her honest pensive eyes… their depth and emotion spoke volumes to him and instinctively he reached out for her.

Taka wedged herself in the curve of Zero's arms and as his hand stroked through her long black tresses, he whispered just enough for her to hear.

"As long as _you _are the only one at my side, protecting me …that's all _I _could ever ask for."


	22. Zero's Gift

Zero's Gift

The next morning when Taka awoke, the bed was empty. She blinked hard twice, shaking her head trying to rid herself of the sleepy fog that still blurred her vision. _Was…was it all a dream? _she wondered. She slid her hand to the other side… the sheets still felt warm and a hint of Zero's scent lingered there. Taka smiled as a warm sensation spread through her. Brushing her long black tangled tresses out of her eyes, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed. As they touched the chilled hard wood floor, she shivered. She glanced briefly about the room. Knowing Zero had most likely left early, before the dawn, she arose slowly, gathered her self and tiptoeing to the door, she peered cautiously out into the darkened hallways. Seeing no one, she slipped quietly out the door, down the hallway and disappeared safely into her own room. No sooner had she closed the door behind her, then a knock sounded. She jumped; pausing a moment, she slowly opened the door. Ruka stood, eyes wide with surprise. "Why Taka! Are you still in your room just now? Don't you know how late it is?"

Taka, taken aback did not immediately respond. "Oh? I…I hadn't realized. I'm sorry

Ruka…"

Ruka paused, turning towards her friend. The younger woman's long black hair fell down carelessly around her shoulders and down her back. She smiled. This young girl had come to be so dear to her, almost as a sister and there were many things in her young bright eager eyes that reminded Ruka of herself. "Well it's alright…no harm done, I'm sure you've been exhausted from last night's excitement."

Taka gasped. Did Ruka know? Had Ruka seen her go to Zero's room and then witnessed Zero as he'd pulled her in, embracing her?

"Why Taka…whatever is wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost!" She touched Taka's hand.

Taka turned to look at her as unbidden tears filled her burgundy eyes. "Oh Ruka!"

She thrust herself into the older woman's arms as sobs shook her tiny frame. Ruka, dumbfounded, held Taka, lines of concern creased her forehead.

"My dear, whatever is the matter? Has someone hurt you?"

"I…I Love him! I know that I shouldn't; he's so much more beyond me but I couldn't help it; I really did try! But his strength and kindness…the gentle look in his eyes…oh Ruka!"

Just then, the cause of Taka's cries struck Ruka and a soft smile graced her face. "Oh now there, there Little one, its alright. No one can fault or blame you…for how could you help but loving Zero."

Taka's small held tilted up and looked at Ruka. "But…how did you know?"

Ruka smiled as she brushed the stray tendrils from Taka's forehead. "Anyone can see it in your eyes, Taka…when you look at Zero its…it's just unmistakable. Akatsuki and I have seen it ever since the first day we came; the admiration and strong feelings you have for Zero…you must know that such things are impossible to hide once they become so strong…and sooner or later it will be impossible for them to be restrained either. You mustn't try to run away from it, Taka…whatever you may think, don't let the fear of yourself or the fear that anyone may bestow on you to rob you of that love…it is very rare and precious…."

"So then…you and Akatsuki…you're not angry?"

"Why ever would we be angry?"

"Well Zero is very close to both of you… I know that and was certain that once my feelings for him were discovered that…that it would displease you both that someone so…insignificant with no nobility or rank in her blood would hope to have his heart. I was always certain that Zero would certainly take a lover from amongst the noble ranks of the Vampire Society…why, it only makes sense."

Ruka laughed softly. "sweetheart, no… Akatsuki and I are very happy that you and Zero are so close…he…he needs you by his side, probably more than he himself knows. Since you came, we've seen Zero grow into a fine young man…he used to have such anger and hatred in his heart; it poisoned him for years…none but Yuuki really knew who he was. And then when she and Kaname left, it plunged him deeper into darkness. But then when you came…everything in him changed. It's difficult to explain…but you have finally unlocked the chain to his cold heart… and it is plain that he also feels for you as you do for him."

Taka gasped. "But…"

"Just last night…remember when you came rushing into the atrium to welcome him home?"

Taka nodded.

Ruka's warm smile reached her brown eyes. "The look on his face when he saw you; I've never seen Zero look so completely relieved and happy…your presence affects him more than you can possibly realize. Why, the moment you step into a room his entire demeanor changes! His eyes soften, and he's so attentive to you; he watches your every movement and listens intently to every word you speak; catches every look that crosses your face. He finds every excuse no matter how subtle or small, to be with you if only for a moment."

"I suppose…despite how I've felt I just couldn't believe it to be true; Zero is so… far beyond me; he has many great responsibilities that press his time and…I know that seeing _her _again has troubled him; its brought up many past memories afresh…" Taka looked away_, _her eyes drifted out the window, past the mountains and off to the distant horizon.

"You fear that his feelings for her still exist, don't you."

Taka met Ruka's sympathetic gaze.

"I may only be sixteen, Ruka but…I'm not a fool; I know what he felt for her three years ago and the pain he endured at her betrayal. Something like that you…you can't just get over it so easily…despite what you may wish to forget and wish to feel…"

Just then, The two were interrupted by a rap at the door. "Taka? Are there?"

Zero's voice was pensive and concerned…but gentle.

Ruka gave Taka a questioning gaze; Taka nodded and Ruka opened the door.

Zero stood in the doorway, his hair swept wildly around his handsome features, his shirt opened three buttons down-like Akatsuki-was loosely tucked into his slacks and his blazer hung somewhat carelessly from his tall broad frame. At the sight of Ruka, he stepped back. "Oh, excuse me Ruka, I didn't realize you and Taka were…"

"Oh it's alright, Zero; we were just finished…we'll talk more later, Taka, have a good day!" she called over her shoulder as she past by Zero and out the door.

"Yes, of course!"

Closing the door behind her, Zero turned towards Taka.

She'd turned her back slightly and began fumbling with the linens on her already made bed…for both knew she hadn't slept in it the night before. "I overslept, and when I came back to my room…Ruka met me just seconds after; I…suppose I was more tired than I'd thought…"

"I wondered when I didn't see you this morning…" Zero watched her intently; her eyes averted towards the floor. He smiled then walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. He looked up at her as she stood a few feet away, her fingers nervously fumbling with the bed spread.

"I was … a little hesitant as to when I was to come down this morning." Taka spoke the words carefully and pointedly.

Zero caught their meaning. "Mmm, yes I suppose you would. I wouldn't have left so suddenly had it not been for the fact that I had a meeting with Akatsuki before morning classes began. I thought to wake you but…you just looked so peaceful that I couldn't bare to."

Taka looked at him then. His eyes were so gentle and kind, she was instantly put at ease. She gave him a gentle smile. "It's alright Zero, I didn't mind lingering a bit longer…"

Just then the two were interrupted at the sound of the school bell; classes were to begin soon and there was little time to be ready. "Oh, classes are starting…I suppose I should go to my room and make myself half-way decent…and let you get ready…"

Taka laughed as she tossed a curl of hair over her shoulder. "Oh! It won't take me but five minutes! I've become quite good at getting ready, you know." she bustle about her room, hurriedly catching up her uniform. Just then, she halted mid-step.

Zero hadn't moved from his spot and Taka wondered at the curious gaze he gave her. _Why he looks at me so strange! As if he's trying to memorize me; as if this is the last time he would see me…? _Suddenly, a chill shuddered through her body.

"Taka, what is it?" Zero rushed forward, catching her by the hand.

Taka touched her forehead. "Uhhn… I think I'm a little over-excited; moving fast sometimes makes me dizzy, nothing to worry about!" She gave him her brightest smile and Zero smiled back.

He touched her cheek. "I'll see you later then, ok?"

The warmth of his fingertips sent another excited chill down Taka's spine but she suppressed the urge to shiver, not wanting Zero to become more concerned. Her cheeks blushed. "Yes, later."

Unfortunately, Taka never saw so much as a glimpse of Zero all that day and the next. She wondered if perhaps there night together had made him realize that his feelings for her weren't quite so definite. Tormented, she agonized all that night without a wink of sleep and then the next morning, she dressed quickly and went straight to Ruka's room.

"Has there been a lot of planning for the ball?"

Ruka eyed her. "why do you ask, Taka?"

Taka's fingers fidgeted. "Well…I haven't…that is…Zero hasn't been around lately and the Chairman was becoming concerned…" she trailed off at her feeble attempts to come up with an excuse."

Ruka smiled knowingly. "Well him and Akatsuki have actually been meeting with Lord Kaname to discuss the final details. Everything must be perfect and precise; the entire future of our race could depend on the events of tomorrow night; I know that Akatsuki and Zero especially want to be certain that everything goes exactly as planned. Neither of them want any surprises."

"Tomorrow night? I…I hadn't realized it was so soon! I must of completely lost track of time! Why, I haven't even thought of what to wear; I don't have anything remotely close to suitable dress much less a ball gown…" She flopped down on the bed and groaned. "Oh Ruka, why am I always so scatterbrained?"

Just then a knock on the door silenced her woes.

"Come in!"

One of the servants, Ruko, entered carrying a large package in his arms. "I come bearing gifts for the lady! Er…Taka I meant."

"Gifts? For me?"

Ruko laid the package on the center table. "Yes, for you, my lady…it came for you a week ago but I was told not to deliver it until this morning." Ruka looked at Taka, her eyes sparkling with excited curiosity. "Thank you very much, Ruko, you may go." Ruko bowed and exited promptly.

Taka stood motionless at the end of the bed. Her eyes fixed on the package where it laid on Ruka's table; bedecked in gorgeously colored tissue paper and ribbon.

Ruka hurried to her side, grasping her shoulders with girlish excitement. "Well are you going to just stand there gazing at it or open it?"

Her giggles brought Taka out of her daze and she moved awkwardly towards the table. "I can't imagine what it could be…" her voice bewildered. "Or who could possibly have sent it."

"Well open it! There's sure to be a note somewhere inside.

Taka pulled off the ribbons and unwrapped the folds of tissue paper. Her hands worked in a half-trance as her mind whirled with endless possibilities of who her benefactor was and what lay inside. Popping the top off, her fingers shakily pulled back the folds of tissue paper inside. Her breath caught at the sight of deep burgundy silk.

"Ohh…." She gasped. Her hands shook as she lifted the mound of folded silk from its resting place. Ruka clasped her hands to her chest and gasped as the silk unraveled to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful burgundy ball gown.

Both women stood in silent astonishment and awe. The ball gown was exquisite in design; the dress was strapless and the sweetheart neckline was laced with intricate stitching and sequence. The sequence was a simple but elegant design that embellished the entire bust line of the dress and then encircled the waistline. The skirt was a billow of teared folds that were skillfully gathered at certain intervals with clusters of sequence. The back was corseted in design with gave the top portion a very fitted look. The gown was magnificent. No other words could describe it and as Taka held it up to herself in the mirror, tears of wonder and gratitude streamed from her eyes.

"Taka…there's a note…and a rose."

Taka laid the dress aside and turned back towards the box. Sure enough, in the bottom lay a small envelope and white rose where they'd undoubtedly fallen from the folds of the gown when Taka had first removed it. She took up the rose gingerly, pressing her nose into the sweet scented petals. Then taking the note, she opened it and read aloud in very distinct handwriting;

_The gift you've given to me far outweighs any that I could ever bestow upon you; and that is the gift of your undying loyalty and devotion. However, if you would please except this as a small token of my own everlasting loyalty and devotion to you; I would be honored; please wear this and remember the heart of the man who gave it to you. _

_Love, Zero. _

Taka's breath caught as fresh tears wet her cheeks. She clasped the note to her heart. Ruka watched her friend as tears of her own brimmed in her brown eyes. "Oh Taka, he loves you so dearly, so ardently! You must see that! Zero would never utter such words unless they came from his heart; I've known him for years and though he may have appeared to be many things, one thing I was always certain of was that Zero was always honest and true from his heart."

Taka's eyes, shining with tears, gazed at the dress where it lay over the small chase. "Yes…I will wear it…and yes, I will _always know and remember_ the heart of the man who gave it to me…and my own heart will ever be bound to his and no other." She gathered the gown in her arms and laid it back in the box. Replacing the folds of tissue paper and lid, she took up the box and turned to Ruka. "I may not know very many things but I do know my own heart and what it wants…and I know that despite how petrified I am, I am going to that ball and at some point, I must talk to Zero…alone."

Ruka took her friend in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh it will all be alright, Taka, you'll see; I know Zero… he loves you."


	23. The Ball

The Ball

The fateful night arrived. It was a warm balmy evening and the sky was clear and alighted with bright twinkling stars; the moon was at her peak, full and bright as she shone down upon the grounds of Cross Academy.

Night and Day Class students alike were bustling about with uncontrolled excitement; each in a rush to be in readiness when the bells tolled the first heralds of the coming ball. Amongst the many ensued in this chaos of gaiety, Taka sat before her dressing table in her room, appraising her reflection. Just then, her roommate entered. Xania was arrayed in a gown of deep organdy. Her hair piled on top of her head was crested with a ring of pearls, diamonds and rosettes and a choke necklace adorning her slender dove-skin neck completed her outfit. She swept into the room with a haughty air and passing behind Taka, she glanced her own reflection in the mirror. Taka had little liking for Xania and the feeling was quite mutual; the only manner in which it differed was that Taka's nature was to be kind to everyone and treat all equally. Xania however exhibited the opposite; if she liked not, she tolerated no one. "Well! Where did you get your hands on that?"

Taka looked up; presently, Xania's eyes were fixed on her gown. Taka looked down, her cheek flushed slightly as she replied, "It was a gift actually…" she smoothed her hands over the luscious silk fabric.

Xania tossed her head carelessly. "Hmm! Well mine was shipped in just this morning; from a specialty shop over seas! My papa has connections there. They say it's the finest dress shop in the foreign trades."

Taka nodded lightly, trying to smile. "Yes, well it is very lovely, Xania."

"Just wait when Zero-senpai sees it!" Xania exclaimed giddily.

Taka's head snapped up and she gazed astonished at her companion in the mirror. "Oh?"

"Well of course, silly you should know. Zero-senpai and I have an…understanding you might say. Well not that its any of your business…but we are quite akin he and I..I daresay we've become quite close throughout the years he's been here. I have known him quite longer than you have after all."

Taka half-listened and half struggled against the urge to scream. How dare she! Xania was arrogant to be certain, proud and self-absorbed…but the audacity of claiming to be a favorite with Zero? She could hardly stand the girl's bold assumptions and was just about to vehemently express her indigence when a knock was heard at the door. "Taka, Xania? If you both are ready we really must be hurrying." It was Demarco's voice and soon both girls met him in the hall. "My! How ravishing you both look!" Xania smiled demurely. "Yes, I think I shall quite steal away the attention and admiration of all tonight!" Her words dripped with honey-smoothness.

Taka flushed, embarrassed.

The trio made there way to the top of the winding staircase and as the descended, Taka caught sight of Ruka, Akatsuki awaiting them near the atrium entrance.

"Oh you look absolutely breath-taking, Taka!" Ruka exclaimed as she advanced forward and embraced her friend.

"Thank you, Ruka…and you! Oh that Royal purple looks positively radiant on you!"

Ruka beamed.

"Doesn't she though? I could scarce believe it when I first saw her this evening."

Akatsuki gushed with pleasure.

Ruka blushed heavily and Taka smiled knowingly at her and Akatsuki.

"Well, shall we go then?" They all nodded and Akatsuki offered his arm to Ruka and Taka; the five of them exited promptly to where their limo awaited them.

Once they'd arrived, Taka watched in awe as numberless cars pulled up to the entrance in turn, dispelling their occupants, dressed gaily, into the warm night air. A number of Nobles and their families where present and even some royalty were spotted as they emerged in their extravagant royal garb. The sight took Taka's breath away and she shivered excitedly at the prospects of the evenings' coming events.

"Alright then, ladies…shall we?" Akatsuki smiled warmly and escorted the two women- -with Demarco and Xania in toe-into the glittering dance hall. Once each had dispensed of their cloaks, they were ushered into the main dance hall where the glittering chandelier, donned with white ribbon streamers, shone brightly upon the dance floor. Candelabras were placed at set intervals around the perimeter of the room, casting enchanted shadows, glancing off the walls. Taka stood in amazement; it all seemed like a magical dream and she could hardly breathe for fear of discovering it to be so. Just then, Akatsuki's voice broke into her thoughts. "Oh look, there's Zero at the other end of the hall… I believe he's seen us."

Suddenly, Taka's eyes caught sight to where Akatsuki had motioned and catching sight of Zero's tall form, her hands began to tremble.

"Easy little one…" Akatsuki's gentle voice reassured her.

She looked up at him and Ruka; they smiled encouragingly.

"Zero-Senpai! Xania brushed past the others and floated to meet Zero. She curtseyed low and then rose, gazing boldly and demurely at Zero.

This outward display of boldness was not permitted of young women in Xania's station and was especially looked down upon when exhibited to young men in Zero's position. Even now, a look of displeasure crossed his handsome features. "Tuka-Xania. This forward boldness is not to be tolerated; I trust in the future…you will learn your _rightful _place amongst the Nobility of your clan." Zero's voice was quiet but his tone was firm and commanding. Xania, rebuked and disgruntled, stepped back behind Ruka but not before she received a warning penetrating look from her.

Just then, Zero turned his attention to Akatsuki and Ruka. They bowed to each other and exchanged warm greetings. Just then, Zero's eyes glanced beyond them searchingly.

Akatsuki and Ruka stepped aside and there, in the radiant light of the nearby candelabra, stood Taka. Her rosy cheeks flushed as her eyes slowly raised to meet Zero's. He approached her and she modestly turned her gaze towards the floor; at his nearness she curtseyed low, her voice soft as a dove. "Kiryuu-Senpai."

Zero closed the gap between them and bending down he cupped Taka's chin in his hand, gently lifting her face to meet his.

Her eyes rose slowly and once they met his stormy grey ones, her lips parted in the most radiant smile.

Zero's breath caught as the depths of her eyes pierced his heart. "Taka…"

She blushed at the sound of his voice but her eyes stayed steady with his.

"Take care, Tuka," Zero addressed Xania, his eyes never leaving Taka's. "For this one may possess not the blood of nobility…but her manner, character and her grace express that worthy of a noble princess…learn from her if you can."

Xania's face burned in resentment, but she subdued it and managed a curt nod of the head.

Take Taka's hand in his, Zero raised her to stand before him.

"Well spoke, Zero." Akatsuki nodded approvingly at the younger man who had just grown into more of a man right before his eyes. Ruka nodded her approval also and the foursome advanced forward to mingle with their companions.


	24. Secrets

Secrets

The evening drew on smoothly; music rang harmoniously from the hired orchestra and the dance floor hardly ever lacked occupants; all was peace and happiness. Just then, the doors opened and all dancing and conversation ceased; a hush fell over the entire company present as their attention was drawn to the entrance of Lord Kuran Kaname and Lady Kuran Yuuki. All bowed reverently as the couple advanced down the steps and once they reached the floor, Kaname raised his hand in greeting. "Greetings friends, dear ones; brothers and sisters. It is a great honor for I and my wife as we join you on this auspicious evening; an evening that will mark the beginning of a new era for our race. An era that will assure security, peace and harmony for us and our children…and for all future generations for years to come! Please, continue on this evening, enjoy yourselves; let the festivities begin!"

A unanimous cheer erupted from all gathered and as the music resumed, the dancing ensued with more joyous energy and vivacity.

On seeing Akatsuki, Ruka and the rest gathered, Kaname advanced forward and greeted them warmly. "Greetings, Ruka and Akatsuki."

Both bowed and greeted Kaname. "Lord Kaname, it brings us great joy to see you and Lady Yuuki in good health and spirits." Ruka exclaimed sincerely. "We are honored by your presence and the honorable endeavor for which it stands."

Kaname nodded. "As am I, Ruka…I thank you and Akatsuki for your continued support and work assisting Yuuki and I as we've advanced this; it has been a long and difficult journey."

Just then, Kaname turned to Zero who stood beside Akatsuki. The younger man stood nobly erect and at Kaname's address, he bowed respectfully.

"And Kirryu-Zero…I see you have stayed and worked closely by Akatsuki's side as well…I only hope and pray that your motives are just, pure, and honest as there's."

"Lord Kaname, If I may, Zero has been…"

"No, it's alright, Brother…" Zero gave Akatsuki and assuring look, then turned back to Kaname; his eyes pierced unwaveringly into Kaname's. "Lord Kaname has his reasons to yet remain suspicious of my intentions…just I have continually remained guarded and suspicious of his."

Zero's icy gaze caused Yuuki to shrink back; she had long been separated from this man and even now, she felt as if she no longer knew who Zero was. "Zero- Senpai…Lord Kaname, please…" Her small voice pleaded.

Zero's icy gaze melted as his eyes turned and gazed down at Yuuki. Her open, honest eyes still had the same affect on him as they had in years long past and his ire melted. "For the sake of Lady Yuuki, I will refrain." He stepped back and bowed in submission.

Kaname nodded. "An honorable decision…and wise."

Just then, the orchestra's intro sounded and turning, Kaname addressed Taka. "Well this is a ball after all; will the Lady Taka honor me with the first dance?"

Taka gasped. She stared wide-eyed at Kaname's outstretched hand.

Suddenly, Zero stepped between them. "Whatever your 'intentions' are this evening, you will _not _use Taka as a means of furthering your game; I will not allow her to be…"

"No Zero!" Taka interjected. The tenseness was growing and from the worried looks of Ruka and Akatsuki, she knew that things were already in jeopardy of proceeding as needed. For the sake of their cause, Taka knew the next step taken would be crucial in ensuring the security of that. "It's alright…" she touched Zero's arm. And squaring her shoulders, her chin lifted, she stepped forward and took Kaname's hand. "I would be honored, Lord Kaname."

Zero was about to protest when Akatsuki laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Zero, no."

We need this treaty to proceed as planned; Kaname is the only assurance of that…it is unwise to anger him."

"I will _not _allow him to use Taka as a means of furthering his endeavors, Akatsuki! You know as well as I; he _knows _what she is; he has to…and he's playing her for his own benefit!" Zero's whisper was harsh, his breath heated.

Akatsuki glanced over his shoulder at Kaname as he lead Taka to the dance floor. "Perhaps so…but even still, we can't risk foiling this; Zero, I understand your feelings; I don't like it much myself but we have to stand aside, regardless of whether or not we like it, and let Kaname do what he needs to…this our last chance…please, Brother…"

Zero nodded reluctantly but his eyes roved back to where Kaname was now leading Taka on the dance floor. His blood boiled hot and his eyes tinted red. _Very well… do what you feel is best, Kuran Kaname…but be warned; if you harm a single hair on her head…you will answer…to me. _

The music transitioned fluidly into another ballad as Kaname swung Taka around the dance floor. He said little but his occasional words were pleasant enough. Still, Taka was uneasy and frequently glanced across the room to where she knew Zero stood with Akatsuki, Ruka…and Yuuki. Taka shook her head discomfortingly; the thought of Yuuki being anywhere near Zero…and without her to watch his back; the thought sent an involuntary shiver up her spine.

"Are you cold, Lady Taka?"

Kaname's rich voice broke into her troubled thoughts.

"Huh? Oh uh..no! Not at all…I'm fine." She tried a smile.

Kaname smiled back. "There is no need to hide things from me, Taka…I know a lot about you."

"You may think you do…yet I wonder what makes you think so…?"

"You and I, we're not that different; we both have strong desires and principles; we fight for the things we want."

"I believe that I want peace and harmony for our race…perhaps that is what you want as well but…I have the feeling that you have other motives."

"You speak boldly for one so young; you presume much."

"I merely speak as I find; I understand that you were once where Akatsuki is nearly four years ago…but then you left. Why?"

Kaname's eyes clouded slightly. "I had my reasons…there were things…I wished to protect." and his eyes roved to where Yuuki stood, in conversation with Ruka.

Taka's eyes followed his and seeing their object, she smiled gently.

"Yes perhaps your reasons were just and right….but was it done in the right frame of mind, with the right intentions?"

"I don't quite gather your meaning, please explain?"

"You say you had things you wanted to protect;" she gestured in the direction of Yuuki.

"but did you also not think of the things you would destroy in the path of it…did you give no thought to the feelings of others as you executed you carefully laid plans…?"

"You speak of Kiryuu Zero I see."

"The acts of the few will ultimately affect the lives of the many…especially if the few have the power and commanding influence that you do."

"Kiryuu Zero knew what was asked of him; no one was holding a gun to his head either; in the end he made his choice; and served his purpose."

"But it was only in the view that he knew Yuuki would be lost if he did not act! This in and of itself proves his devotion to her. I understand that you love her and yes, she chose you but have you never thought that perhaps you had Zero to thank for that? He never once stepped in to try and steal her away from you, though his heart rent violently at every word she spoke of you…he never once acted dishonorably and in the end, he gave you back the most beloved and precious thing…can you just cast that aside so lightly! You owe him your wife's life and the love she has for you."

"You plead quite ardently on his behalf; and you know much that does not concern you."

"I only wish for you, Lord Kaname, to at least consider the great service Zero has done you, despite the fact that you and Yuuki betrayed him; you used him for your own purpose and Yuuki kept him close when she had no intention of returning his love, thus making his pain keener and more deeply felt."

"I never forced Yuuki to love me; she chose of her own will to come with me, even after I had set her free; Akatsuki can vouchsafe what I say."

"No, she was never forced I don't believe…but she forced Zero to love her by keeping him so close…and she caused his hatred of you and yours of his by doing so…I don't wish for him to become a piece in your chess game now…whatever you are about to do here, I'm sure is in the interest of the Vampire Nobility as a whole; but please, don't cause Zero anymore pain than you already have, let him continue to live out his new life and new found happiness in peace!" Taka was pleading now; her eyes petitioned Kaname and the inflections of her words, likewise.

"You love Kiryuu Zero, don't you."

Taka gasped.

"It is in your eyes, young Taka…and in your voice as you speak so passionately on his behalf. I respect and admire the great devotion with which you serve him…and I understand a great deal of what you feel for him…I myself have once plead and fought for one dear to me, as you do now…but I do not believe that you understand Zero as much as you think you do; he has a great work to do…that much is clear and though I may doubt all his motives, I see that he is at least dedicated in his service as Akatsuki's aid…but you need to think of the bigger picture than what you may see just now…things are not necessarily as they seem…isn't that true Taka."

Taka shrank back slightly. "What do you mean…?"

"You and I both know that there is something between you and Zero that draws you inevitably towards one another…but that this is a lethal force as well…it is something in your past that you even perhaps are not fully aware of…but you know something of it; it comes to you in your dreams and it speaks to you…it is that which runs through your very veins…and the roots of where you come from."

Paralyzing terror suddenly gripped Taka and her eyes widened.

Kaname leaned in closer until his breath brushed against her cheek. "If truth be told, you are the greatest danger to Kiryuu Zero, not I…and if you truly do care for his safety, you could not allow him to give up his life to save yours; the very thought of it would abhor you!"

Taka shrank back from him. "What…what do you mean! how could…Zero give up his life for mine…I'm in no need of saving!"

"Taka…the very blood that flows in your veins poisons you; the blood of Rido Kuran…my Uncle whom Zero vanquished nearly two years ago…the blood of one who could not restrain himself from devouring all manner of life in his path, both strong and weak. You were born, illegitimately of his monstrous body; the result of his vicious attack upon my mother, Jurri-san…yes, Taka in fact you and I are half brother and sister."

Taka fell back, her head was spinning and her vision was a blur.

Kaname grasped her hand and lead her outside to the terrace. Once they'd reached the railing, Taka grasped it, her breath came in heavy heaves as tears flooded from her eyes.

"This…this can't…be!"

The truth was hidden; once you were born, the Vampire side of you was sealed…as Yuuki's once was…and you were placed in hiding with a humble peasant family. This was the only way to ensure the secret…and also to prevent Rido from completing his vicious plan of absorbing the blood of a Kuran pureblood, therefore giving him ultimate and invincible power to take control of the world."

"And…and this Rido was your uncle? Why didn't you slay him when you had the chance? Before he attacked your….our mother?"

"I was a young boy then, and I did not yet possess the power enough to overcome him…and then it came to be known to me that only a Vampire Knight, possessing the power of a pureblood…and the partial insanity and strength of a Vampire Hunter…only such a one could overcome Rido, vanquishing him and therefore forever destroying all possibility of his evil coming to power."

"Zero..? Zero was… is a …Vampire Knight!"

"Zero was the most important piece of my 'chess game'…the time had come for him whom I had trained and prepared, to execute his powerful furry and vengeance; the evil of my uncle could not prevail…for then he would have devoured Yuuki…my sister who had been sealed when a child, for her protection. Rido would doubtlessly have sucked her blood therefore absorbing the power of Jurri-San…"

"…A pureblood Kuran…"

"And his evil power would have reigned for all eternity…and all would be lost."

Taka gasped. Indeed all was much more than she could've possibly imagined. All of this went so much further beyond her…and she herself was the embodiment of the very same evil that they were all ultimately striving against. In her coming into the care of Cross Kaien and eventually crossing paths with Zero, she had set in motion events which were threatening the very existence of the Vampire Order."

"The blood that flows through your veins is indeed the blood of Rido Kuran…but also the blood of Jurri-San; the blood which Rido once desired to devour and possess its power…this is what poisons you, Taka…and soon, Rido's blood will over-take your body…and you will not be able to resist its lethal flood…"

"Then…I am destined to die." fresh tears flooded Taka's cheeks.

"You are destined to become the very evil which we all fight to destroy…for it will rise; it must rise and it _will _rise to destroy all that we are and stand for. This is what makes you different from us…what makes you our enemy."

Taka stared blankly.

"If you truly wish to be of a service to everything that Akatsuki, Ruka and Zero fight for, Taka…if you truly wish keep Zero safe…keep him from having to be a pawn; then you must sacrifice yourself for him…you must leave Cross Academy without delay." His voice was urgent and solemn.

Taka nodded dumbly. Then suddenly, she came full circle and the weight of it all crushed down upon her…she faltered beneath it but then she thought of Zero…of Akatsuki and Ruka… all the people she'd come to love and held so dear…their lives were now depended upon her…she held their destinies in the palm of her hand. Fear and sorrow melted and were replaced with determination and conviction.

"Then I shall leave, Lord Kaname…before the sun is up tomorrow; for there is no possible way that I could be gone before then."

"I will be sure that you make it away safely then…you are my sister and this sacrifice that you make is very great."

"But where must I go?"

"There is a sanctuary…up far north in the mountains…there are people there who were once sworn to the protection of the pureblood vampire race…they will take you in and care for you until your time is come."

She nodded again.

Just then, the piano sounded from the orchestra inside…it was an introduction to the song, "I can't help falling in love with you." "Come." Kaname held out his hand. "you must return before you are missed."

They had no sooner entered then Taka spotted Zero at the other end of the hall. Their eyes met and the lump in Taka's throat nearly choked her. _I must have at least one last time with Zero… I need one last time to say goodbye…_ then, bearing up and swallowing her tears, she moved across the room towards him.

Zero caught her gaze and moved to meet her. They met in the midst of the dance hall. The young woman and man on stage began to sing as the music flowed… "Wise men say, 'only fools rush in' but I can't help falling in love with you… Shall I stay? Would it be a sin…"

Taka looked up at Zero, her eyes shining with unshed tears…then smiling, she took the rose he'd given her and placed it in his lapel. "There…I'd hardly recognized you, you know? All dashing in your suit…"

"This is just my uniform, Taka…"

"I know…but there's a different way in which your wearing it tonight…I don't know."

Then Zero, took her hand and looking deeply into her eyes, he smiled softly. "Would you dance with me, Taka."

Taka choked back the urge to sob. "I'd love to…Kiryuu Zero-Senpai."

He lead her out to the dance floor and with the soft crescendo of music, he spun her slowly around the dance floor. The two were silent for a long while, each lost in each other's eyes.

"…_you must sacrifice yourself for his sake… you must leave Cross Academy without delay…"_

Kaname's words rang in Taka's ears and a tear slipped from beneath her eyelashes, trailing down her porcelain rosy cheek.

"Taka…what is it? You're crying…."

Zero tilted Taka's face up to his.

She tried to smile bravely but the tears came, failing all her attempts. "I'm fine, Zero, really I'm just…"

"What did Kaname say to you, Taka."

She looked at him then; his eyes had turned dark and she saw the storm burning deep within them.

"Oh he said nothing to cause…"

"Taka…don't let him poison you; please…"

"Zero I…really I'm alright."

They twirled about the dance floor, silence reigning for a few moments. At length, as they past by the open door to the outer terrace, Zero whisked Taka out onto the terrace and out of the sight of the rest of the onlookers.

The stars twinkled high above them and the moon was full and bright. The wall of the dance hall was arrayed in nature's garb; white trellises nailed to its walls were covered in climbing red roses that ascended to the rooftop. Off to the side, there was a quiet nook entered via an archway which led into a small enclosure, sealed on four sides by walls composed of full-blooming red roses on trellis frames. There was a small bench off to one side and it was here that Zero led Taka by the hand. "Here Taka…sit down."

Taka did as she was bidden and settled herself on the bench quietly.

Zero seated himself beside her and for a long while, the two of them sat in silent company with one another. At length, Zero looked at Taka. Her head was bowed as she stared aimlessly at her hands resting in her lap. Her expression seemed intent on remaining neutral but Zero detected the tenseness and distress in her manner; her shoulders were stiff and she rang her gloved fingers nervously. He spoke. "It's a warm night; I don't think we could've asked for better weather for this occasion."

Taka said nothing.

Zero glanced her way; her eyes were averted. "I think the evening has progressed surprisingly well considering that the Hunter Association and the Vampire Order are all gathered under one roof; I half expected Vampire rifles and swords to be drawn by now." He laughed softly.

Taka smiled lightly but it never reached her eyes.

Zero watched her.

"I suppose that, with the presence of Kaname and Akatsuki, they've managed to keep the peace…or at least the civility intact fairly well. I doubt there would be any second thoughts about starting a violent dispute in their absence…"

Zero nodded his agreement. "Yes, you are probably right, Taka…your wisdom often times exceeds that of my own; I often wonder where it comes from…"

Taka looked up, Zero was watching her; his eyes were intense as they searched her

face. Fearing discovery, she rose abruptly and walked to the arched entrance; her eyes gazed out at the moon. "A night that is so peaceful…yet how it brings so much sorrow…" Her voice was hushed and she spoke more to herself.

Zero stood to his feet. He came up behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder, he asked quietly, "Taka…what is it? You're distressed, terrified…I can see it in your eyes…"

Taka slowly turned to face him; as her eyes raised to meet him, her tears were falling unrestrained down her cheeks.

Zero's eyes searched hers intently; his face expressed deep concern and anguish for Taka; something was terribly wrong, he could almost feel it in the air…yet he seemed almost powerless to stop it.

"I…I can't…bear being…"

"Taka…"

Her legs suddenly gave out and Taka fell forward.

Zero caught her and lifted her up in his strong arms. Her small frame was trembling uncontrollably, tiny beads of sweat stood out on her brow and her small fingers were ice cold to the touch. Zero's eyes widened in alarm. "Taka…Taka what's happening? You're hands have turned to ice but….your cheek is burning hot!"

Just then, Taka inhaled sharply as she turned up terrified eyes to Zero's face. Then suddenly just as soon as the fit had overtaken her, it left; the trembling desisted, and Taka rested quietly-yet wearily-in Zero's arms. _The poisoned blood…_she thought alarmingly._ …It has already begun devouring me…it will devour Zero as well…unless…I must leave!_ Taka pushed herself up and gaining her footing, she pushed away from Zero. "Forgive me, Zero-Senpai…I don't feel very well, I must retire; forgive me…"

Before Zero could catch her by the arm, she hurried back into the dance hall, exited by a side door and disappeared out of sight.


	25. One Last Goodbye

One Last Goodbye

With the night festivities ended and the Conference adjourned, Zero headed back to the mansion before most of the others had left. Upon entering the main atrium, he glanced around to see if there were any others astir. Hearing no one, he leapt up the staircase, three steps at a time and upon reaching the top he walked purposefully down the hall till he came to Taka's room. The door was closed and there was no light shining through the bottom crack. Perhaps she was already asleep…but that didn't deter Zero from what he'd already purposed in his mind. Raising his hand, he rapped on the door three times. Waited…then rapped again three more times. Waited; still nothing. He was about to dispense with decorum and walk in when the door flew open and Taka stood before him clad in a loosely fitting black dress shirt that hung carelessly from her shoulders all the way down to just above her knees. Zero was taken aback for an instant. He surveyed her again; Her hair was still pinned up in hair combs but a few strands were already beginning to dislodge as they fell in wisps across her forehead. Her hands were hidden as the sleeves of the shirt were nearly the length of his own arm. Suddenly it dawned on him; Taka was wearing _his very own black dress shirt! _The same one that Yuuki had given him for his 16th birthday nearly two years ago. He'd misplaced it over a year ago and at length, given up hope at ever finding it. His mind drifted back to the day before classes began. Taka had done some laundry for him that day and it was exactly around that time he calculated that his shirt had gone missing. It never once occurred to him that Taka could have taken it by mistake…or on purpose as it was obviously clear. He gazed into her eyes, then they drifted down to her bare legs and tiny feet. He'd never before noticed how petite and delicate she was; her hands of course he'd noticed…but he'd never before seen her bare legs or her feet…her legs were slender and shapely and her feet were small and delicate. Something inside him awakened at the sight of her womanly form and without a word, he took an abrupt step towards her.

"Zero? What…what are you doing here…?"

"Is that my old black shirt you're wearing…?"

Taka blushed, looking down. "Well…y…yes it is actually." she smoothed her hand over the fine polyester fabric, keeping her eyes averted from Zero. What was he doing here, she wondered; had he come to finish the conversation that had taken place in the arbor?

"Taka I…I wanted to ask you something…"

Taka stepped aside, allowing Zero full passage into her room. Closing the door quietly behind him, she turned to face him and leaning her back against the door, she awaited his question.

"What has happened to us?"

She was silent for a long moment; she watched his face…the lines and expressions told of a deep-seated confusion and slight anguish. "Zero-Senpai I never wanted to or meant to hurt you…"

"That's exactly what I mean; yes, just there…you address me so formally and avert your eyes…you never used to treat me with such cool distance."

"Perhaps…" she began slowly. "Perhaps I realized…that I've taken too much of a liberty with you, Zero. You and I…we've always been…close but I've put myself even…nearer to your side than perhaps I should have…and I…"

In a moment, Zero was in front of her, holding her by the shoulders. "Taka…what are you saying? This doesn't sound like you at all…"

She turned trembling eyes to Zero; the tears threatened to spill over. "Zero has been…so kind to me; he's done so much for me than I could ever think or dream of ever being able to repay. I can't ignore that even now you do much more for me than you should…and it is probably my own fault…Zero I depend on you _so much!_ And I never thought of it before until just recently and I…"

Zero grabbed her up in his arms and held her close.

Taka gasped; taken aback by Zero's sudden embrace, her arms hung stiffly at her sides.

"Oh Taka…Taka you _constantly _take far too much upon yourself…"

"Z..ero?"

"Please stop taking responsibility for everything…this isn't your burden."

"But Zero….I take far too much of your time away…you need more time to focus on…the things that you need to do…" she pushed back enough to look up at him; her small hands rested against his chest. "You must focus _all _of your time on the important task at hand; assisting Akatsuki with whatever needs to be done…and not worrying about such a little frightened creature like me…" Her eyes were shining with tears now and one slipped from beneath her long lashes, tracing a wet trail down her cheek.

Zero caught the glistening droplet with his thumb and brushed it away; he hated seeing her cry; it pained him more than anything. He cupped her cheek in his hand…looking in her eyes.

Taka's cheeks flushed as Zero's eyes held hers in their inescapable spell. _He's so…beautiful. No matter how hard I try, how resolved I become…I can't refuse this man…he's cast his spell over me and it's…unbreakable…how can I leave him…though I must?_

Zero leaned down close to her face…his hair brushing against her forehead.

Taka caught the scent of his hair and skin…her eyes closed as her breath hastened in deep catching breaths.

Zero's hand caressed her cheek as his forehead brushed against hers. Catching the sweet scent of Twilight wood in her hair, he inhaled deeply as his other hand came up, cupping her other cheek. Holding her face tenderly, he kissed her forehead.

"Zero…please…"

"I can't….Taka…Darling please…" Pressing his lips more fervently to her forehead.

Despite her efforts, her last shred of resolve dissolved at Zero's entreaty; despite what she knew she must do…this last night; she could not bear to turn him away. If for nothing else, she longed to spend one last night in his arms. She pressed her forehead to his lips then…and lifting trembling lips to his…she timidly kissed him as tears spilled forth from her eyes.

Zero's lips devoured hers eagerly as his arms enveloped her tightly. He lifted her off the floor and held her suspended as he relished her kiss.

Taka's feet left the floor and suddenly she felt her world drift away; everything else disappeared…though she well knew it would all soon vanish…all that remained now was Zero; his arms, his eyes, his passionate owning kiss. It was then she knew that even if she was to be torn away from him forever, the memory of him she would carry within her heart…he would be with her for always and eternity.

Zero's heart beat fearfully in his chest. Something inside him was tearing apart; as if some kind of hidden realization that Taka was slowly… but surely disappearing; slipping away from him…a choking fear gripped him and suddenly a sob choked from his lips.

"Zero….?" Taka whispered alarmingly.

"Taka…please don't….Taka!"

Taka pressed her lips to his reassuringly. Though her heart was breaking-for she knew that when the morning light came, she must leave Zero…and be parted from him forever-her greatest desire was for this night…to keep him safe and warm…to hold him and protect him from as much of this pain…if only to keep it at bay for a little while longer…

"Zero…" She whispered his name close to his ear.

Zero's tears quieted but he still held her tightly.

"Zero…Darling Zero…" Taka crooned to him softly. Then taking his hand she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Taka…what has become of me…my heart….is open and bleeding…"

"No, no Dearest…"

"Yes…for you possess it…just as you….possess me…" His lips once again seeking hers, overtook them passionately and unrestrained. Then taking her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Zero I must tell you…"

"What….what is it, Dear One..?"

Taka's small voice bubbled with soft laughter. "Now I can't very well tell you anything with you….Oh!…"

Taka gasped as Zero's hand slipped under her thigh… slowly creeping its way upwards. For a moment, her face reddened in embarrassment. But as she caught Zero's possessive but gentle gaze, her body relaxed and she only watched his eyes as she felt his hand moving continuously upwards ….slowly and ever so softly his fingers traced the curves of her backside; then inching there way further over until they nestled just between her legs, his hand grasped her thigh as he leaned in close until his eyes were inches from hers. "You're….trembling…Taka."

Taka shook her head, resisting the urge of her eyes to roll back as she felt Zero's hand slide ever more snuggly beneath her thigh.

"Tell me…what is that look of your eyes trying to tell me…..hm?"

Taka's breath came in a dragging gasp. "If…if I told you they were begging you to stop….would you believe me?"

He laughed softly, his eyes danced. "Not for a second…_never!_" Then his lips sought hers more fervently than before.

Taka tried lying still…but his touch overwhelmed her and her arms flung fiercely around him as he pulled her in closer. "Please…whatever you do…"

Zero pulled away to look at her.

"Don't…don't stop…"


	26. New Beginning

New Beginning

Screaming, Taka awoke in a desperate sweat. "Zero!" Her hands pressed either side of her head as the dream slowly faded. She looked around. Yes… she was still here…here in the mountains in most Northern part of ancient Japan. It had only been a two months since she'd left Cross Academy that fateful night. Two months since she'd held Zero in her arms that last night…though he'd never possessed her fully that night nor she him, she still felt as if every fiber of her body held the traces of his touch.

Ever since that early morning when she'd arisen before dawn, careful as to not arouse anyone. She'd taken care that not a single trace of her was left behind that would give any slight indication as to where she'd gone…but then, just at the window…she'd hesitated for a moment and though against her better judgment…she'd turned taking one final look at Zero who still lay sleeping, undisturbed and at peace. She'd had to bite her fist to keep the sobs subdued then without looking back, she'd escaped out the window, to the ground and all the way to the gate where Kaname awaited her.

They'd taken the long journey in silence. The black car's windows were tinted…no doubt for assurance for Kaname that she would not attempt to return. She never knew what roads they'd taken, how long the journey was or even if they were still in the same province. The latter she doubted however, for Kaname surely would not risk leaving her in the same province no matter how remote. For then, it would be much too easy for those searching for her-for no doubt, Akatsuki, Ruka and Zero would be looking for her-to discover her. After many hours…and days of traveling, they'd arrived to the secluded mountain sanctuary that Kaname had spoken of. The brethren and elders of the small village had welcomed them and at Kaname's specific instructions, she was given a modest place to stay and sufficient provisions for her comfort and need. Slowly, she was introduced to the simple life of the mountain people. Their lives were primitive but by no means lacking. Each day was devoted to the perfection of every task they pursued. And after perceiving Taka's natural ability with children, the town council assigned the village orphanage to her care. There she ministered to the young orphaned children, cared for there physical and emotional needs as well as instructing them in the tasks of daily life as well as a modest education that she volunteered to provide. This was Taka's only source of comfort; her solace and satisfaction were invested in her ministering to the children of the orphanage as well as to the people of the village. She took it upon herself to become a tool of service and wherever Taka went, comfort, encouragement and compassion were meted out at her hand. She took great pleasure in easing the pain and discomforts of those around her and in this, she also felt the ease of her own pain and sorrow.

But even in this mission of selfless mercy, her demons were not silenced. For every night when she closed her eyes, her dreams were troubled by the faces of those she'd left behind. Cross Kaien, Akatsuki, Ruka…and the rest of the Academy students; friends she'd made…dear ones whom she'd come to love and cherish as her own family. Each night these faces and voices of the familiar past plagued her dreams and though the dreams in and of themselves were pleasant, they were nightmares as they soon faded from view, awakening her and only leaving her with the torturous reality that dreams were all they were; past memories that had long since been torn from her…forever lost. She longed for inner peace…she even talked to the village priests…monks devoted to the service of Budda…but even there wise council brought her no of relief.

…_There is no rest for my troubled soul… I must live with the inevitable pain and anguish…yes, even the ugliness of what I am…one cannot escape there destiny…for destiny is set on the day they are born…and there is no escaping the divine hand of fate. _

Raising herself from her floor mat, she wrapped the thick rough woolen blanket about her shoulders to keep out the cold. Taking a brief perusal of the hut to check on the children (for she resided in the orphan housing along with the children and other orphanage staff), she walked out on the front veranda and looked up at the stars. The mountain sky was clear and the air refreshing and crisp. The Eastern sky was a tinted faded gold as sunrise approached. Taka's eyes gazed out to the summits of the snowcapped mountains; she sighed. The cool morning breeze whipped around her face, loosening strands of ebony curl from the secure twisted bun. She felt a light tug on her dress and looked down to see the little girl, Notti, standing at her feet. The tiny five year-old had just come to the orphanage a week before, after her parents had been killed by mountain gorilla's who'd raided their village. Notti was found hidden in a whicker chest shoved inside a small closet; no doubt her mother's first and only thought was to keep her daughter safe from the ruthless raiders. Often times they were known to raid villages, taking the women and the children…no matter how young, and raping them mercilessly. Taka shivered at the thought of how this mother must have felt. She couldn't imagine having her own child ravaged by ruthless men and now, as she gazed down at the tiny girl, rubbing her sleepy black eyes, her heart warmed. Notti had immediately taken to Taka and often times the villagers would see Taka moving about, attending to her tasks with little Notti riding on her hip. "What is it, Notti?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just getting some fresh air, sweetheart…but you should be in bed…"

"I can't sleep…bad dreams…"

Taka's eyes filled with compassion. "Aw…well here, come sit with me." She pulled Notti up on her lap and the two sat contentedly on the veranda steps, watching the sunrise. Slowly, the village came to life as people began to move quietly about, preparing for the day. Soon after, Taka had all the children up, dressed and sitting down for breakfast. Just then, one of the Orphanage mothers came hurrying into the kitchen where Taka was presently serving up the porridge. "Taka! As soon as you are finished serving the children, I need you to come with me at once!"

Taka looked over her shoulder at the older woman. Nika was about five years older than she was, slender and willowy she stood nearly as tall as Zero and had long fine black hair that hung past her waist….but she always kept it tide back away from her face with a piece of cotton cloth. Her features were sharp and chiseled and her eyes were set widely apart. There was no particular physical beauty to this woman except her kind smile which always seemed to put everyone at ease. She took care of the younger orphanage mothers and staff and was often referred to as "Den Mother." All the younger women loved and appreciated her dearly and Taka learned a lot from observing her and working at her side. The older woman had grown particularly dependent on Taka and looked at her almost like a sister.

"Of course! What is it?"

"There are some visitors in the town, just arrived this morning….I believe they are from a southern province.

Taka's breath caught and her face paled. Had they found her? Despite Kaname's assurances that she would never be discovered, Taka always lived in slight fear that one day, Zero would come waltzing into the village in search of her. "Oh? Who are they, do you know?"

"Some foreign dignitaries I think…One of them calls himself Chang…he appears to be the head of the group. There are three others with him, two men and a younger woman. They say they are here to discuss the resent raids that have been taking place in this area of the province. Apparently, we aren't the only ones who've been hit; three other villages suffered worse than we did; all the men were killed and the villages burned to the ground."

Taka gasped. "How…terrible!"

"Yes, well it seems that four villages being attacked sequentially is finally enough to get their attention. The authorities have sent out four delegations to the various villages in an attempt to evaluate the damages and what can be done to equip the village people with means to prevent future attacks and defend themselves if need be."

"You don't seem that pleased…?"

Nika sighed frustratingly. "It's not that…it's just that….I've been here ten years, I've seen my fair share of delegations. They all come through with the same story; that they're here to help and provide the means of preventing such vicious attacks. But it never seems to have done any good…they've taken the people's petition before the board and it never goes anywhere…I'm just skeptical I suppose; I don't feel the need to hope for something that I know from experience is not very likely to come about. It's just best not to set yourself up for disappointment."

Taka nodded. "Well perhaps this time will be different…there's been talk that these raids were all conducted by the same group. Perhaps the authorities will consider that more than just a misdemeanor; the crime's been repeated by the same offender…they should be able to pick up some kind of pattern in this gorilla group's movement that will enable them to pick up a trail…"

Nika laughed. "You sound more like you know what you're talking about than they do!"

Taka shrugged mildly. "Perhaps its from when I lived in the South for nearly three years; there was much disturbance and unrest in the surrounding villages. Vicious attacks were always so prevalent. And the authorities took great care in the petitions that were brought before them…it assisted them greatly in discovering the offenders and dealing with them swiftly."

"Hmm yes…I've heard many stories about the Southern provinces…they say that there's a race of Japanese that are…different from the rest…they don't appear to act any different but there's tales of how there appearance, they way they speak…some people say its somewhat supernatural in a way…"

Taka hid a smile. She knew of whom Nika spoke of. It was her very own dear friends who were a part of this 'supernatural' race. She wondered momentarily if anyone else besides her knew that there was such a people…but then she decided that perhaps even if there were some people who knew…outside of the Hunter Association and the Vampire Order, it would seem to spectacular to believe without any proof and soon, would be dismissed as nothing more than a mere myth of ancient times. She saddened. Despite her growing affection for the people of the mountain village, she was still homesick for Cross Academy; for the students, the faculty…Cross Kaien who had invested his entire life into the ministering and direction of the school…she missed them all….but the one she missed more than anyone else…. _Zero. _She'd never spoken of him to anyone, not even to Nika who was her closest friend. Though most knew at least of where she'd come from, very few people knew of her reasons for leaving, or of the people she'd resided with before now. She'd kept it all a secret, holding no desire to share her innermost thoughts and feelings with anyone…for no one could truly understand her as Akatsuki, Ruka, Zero and all the rest of them had…they were her family.

"Well we must hurry and prepare the guest rooms; I believe the delegates will be abiding with us for a period of time… until they've discussed the 'terms' of the 'intervention project.'

Taka laughed at her friends over-emphasis on sarcasm. Despite her optimism, she could sympathize with Nika's doubts…for so long she herself had felt neglected, misunderstood; though her family had loved her all they could, she'd always felt like she didn't belong and that no one fully heard her cries of need…and she had all but given up hope of ever belonging to anyone or anyplace…until that day when Cross Kaien took her in. The old man had treated her with such genuine familiarity, such gentleness of spirit; she'd never imagined that she could've belonged anywhere else.


	27. One of Them

It had been 6months. Of hell. The morning Zero awoke, only to discover and empty place in the bed beside him, panic and uncontrollable fear and anger had gripped him. Once the disappearance of Taka had been made known to Akatsuki, Ruka and the chairman as well as everyone else in the tiny village, searches had been made, inquiries at neighboring villages in town. Chairman had made arrangements to meet with local officials as well as delegations from the surrounding villages. His efforts became extensive at Zero's petitions as he soon broadened it to the adjoining provinces. But to no avail, no one knew of the young woman with ebony black hair who had gone missing. Although at this point, the Chairman, Akatsuki and Ruka had resigned all hope of ever finding her, Zero was determined. He would not give up. His comrades looked after him with great care and concern; the young man was up for late hours into the night, making phone calls, writing letters…he was surely going mad. For his sake, search parties were sent out in an attempt to attain Taka's whereabouts or at the least, find clues as to her sudden disappearance. Yet, these endeavors failed and all were forced to stand by as the physical and mental state of Zero began to decline. One cold wintery night, he'd set out on his own in search of Taka, refusing to give up; he couldn't and wouldn't face the reality that she had, for some reason, disappeared and was never coming back…the very thought of it caused him to double over in pain. That night, he'd gotten lost, in his fervent attempts to discover her, his mind had driven him maddeningly forward. Soon, he lost his focus, his surroundings meant nothing to him and as he slowly slipped into the depths of insanity, hallucinations began to set in, manifesting themselves in a faint small sweet voice, calling his name as it drifted through the wind. It was her voice; he knew it had to be. But his mind too far gone, he couldn't distinguish between reality and what lay beyond. All he heard was that voice…and he was driven forcefully onwards, towards it.

Soon, overcome by exhaustion and cold, Zero collapsed in the snow, weak, hungry and his eyes wide and glowing crimson red with madness; the blood-fever attacks which had long been dormant suddenly manifested themselves, as his throat burned with a vengeance. His fang-like teeth sunk into the skin of his own lips as in his maddened state, he attempted to slake this sudden onset of burning thirst. Yet it would not be quenched and the fever grew hotter with every passing second. Chills and convulsions ensued and the sliver of sanity that was left in his mind, told Zero that if he didn't get help, he was on the verge of slipping into Level E. And from there, he would have no escape. Clawing desperately at the cold snow-covered ground, he attempted to crawl on his hands and knees….he made it a few feet but his limps were too exhausted from the convulsions; he collapsed and drawing one last ragged breath, with Taka's name on his lips…Zero's eyes closed, his heart slowed and he surrendered himself to the impending doom of the darkness as it washed over him…the last remnants of Zero Kun slipped away and the beast of blood-lust and insanity took over.

Ruka stood at the window of her bedroom, looking out across the snow covered grounds as the blizzard raged on. It had been nearly four days since Zero had struck out on his own in one last desperate search for Taka, and had never returned. The Chairman insisted that they wait till the storm was passed but Akatsuki wouldn't hear of it. Him and Zero had developed a bond that was closer than brothers; she knew he wouldn't rest until he'd found his brother and so, Akatsuki, along with a few of the other Night Class men who volunteered, struck out on their own to find Zero and bring him back. It had been almost two days since they'd left and Ruka couldn't eat or sleep, she was worried for their safety and she dreaded what they might find.

"Ruka…do you see them yet?"

Ruka turned to see one of the young girls, Mika, standing in the doorway. She and Demarco had just recently become close and as he had been one of the first volunteers to accompany Akatsuki in his search for Zero, Mika had kept constant vigil along with Ruka. She pitied the younger woman who's delicate forehead was creased with worry lines and the darkening circles beneath her emerald eyes, told of the many nights sleep had alluded her.

"No, Mika…not as yet. But soon I am certain."

Mika came and stood quietly at Ruka's side, her eyes following Ruka's gaze to the ragging storm outside. Just then, both women gasped as they caught sight of five lone figures emerging from the darkened mist, a ways down the road. Four of them walked slowly but steadily while a fifth one was supported between two of his comrades, his head bowed low and his feet dragging….he seemed barely alive. "It's Zero. They've found him!"

Ruka thought her feet would give out but she willed herself into composure and hurried out of the room and down the winding staircase. She threw the main door opened just as the men reached the front stoop. "Ruka! Hurry, call the Chairman and send for the doctor. It's Zero, we've found him but he's barely alive."

Ruka stepped closer, reaching a hand towards Zero when suddenly, his head snapped up and a vicious ragged snarl expelled from his lips. Ruka fell back in fear as his glowing red eyes pierced her own. "What…what has…!" She breathed

The four men held Zero down with all their strength…but it was difficult; he thrashed his arms in an attempt to free himself from their grasp and the beastly snarls grew louder.

"He's gone mad, Ruka…Level E."

Ruka gasped. Her face paled.

"When we found him, he was passed out…and close by was a ….corpse."

Ruka shook her head, trembling. "It appeared to be another vampire, not a human so it wasn't serious. But the other one, though also a Level E, was no match for Zero's strength…he's stronger having gone through the transformation recently…he easily overtook the other one I am certain…the corpse had no remnants of blood left."

Ruka trembled as the full realization of the situation spelled out certain doom. "Akatsuki…there is no way to save him?"

Akatsuki and the others lead Zero down to the basement…to a solid-built room with an iron door guarding it. Demarco opened the door, giving the others entrance. It was damp and cold and the only things present were a crude metal cot, suspended off one wall by chains…and handcuffs anchored to the adjoining wall via long heavy-linked chains.

"Akatsuki, surely we can't just leave him here? This is Zero!" Ruka protested, though she knew full well the consequences if they didn't keep Zero securely confined.

"I have no choice, Ruka! If I don't, he could escape, raid through the village and then we'd have a long blood-trail on our hands…I love Zero as my brother, he is my brother and I know that if his conscience and sanity were present, he would wish for me to do all I could to keep that from happening. _This_ is the very thing Zero abhorred; he would die before he allowed himself to become a monster. I must save him from it, if I can." Akatsuki's voice trembled with trepidation as he and Demarco, Ilio and Americus, secured Zero's wrists in the handcuffs. He thrashed violently and several times, Akatsuki just missed being caught by his gnashing fangs, by inches. "Now…we must call the Chairman…and send for the doctor." Akatsuki's voice was quiet and steady as the group stood back, watching in pained silence as their friend and brother slowly descended into deeper madness.

"No need. We are here."

All eyes turned to see the Chairman and doctor standing in the doorway. Both men's faces were steady but ashen as they took in the terrible scene before them. "Then it has finally come…he has become one of _them._"


	28. Secrets Revealed: Taka's Past

"Is there nothing we can do for him?" Akatsuki addressed doctor Ujio; it was more or less a statement. The doctor pursed his lips together, his expression wasn't hopeful. "You should know better than I, Master Kain that the affects of these attacks…when resulting in this condition, are nearly irreversible." The three men were grim as they stood, discussing Zero's condition. Ruka looked on, tears stained her delicate features as her heart broke at the sight of the man who was nearly like a bother to her, suffering so severely. She pressed in closer to the group as they conversed, discussing possibilities and weighing options. "There is the pill but I believe from my previous visits at Chairman's request, his system rejects the treatment, yes?" They all nodded, dejectedly. "Hmm. Perhaps I at least had information as to the onset of this attack; perhaps then I could think of some remedy that could at least slow the process of his decent…." "It wasn't like this until…" Ruka broke eyes turned to her. "Ruka?" Akatsuki's soft voice reached her as he touched her looked up at him. "Oh Akatsuki, you know as well as I, these attacks were non-existent all the time that she had been here! From the first moment Cross Kaien brought her to his home over two years ago it, it's the only thing that makes sense!" Ruka's fingers clutched to the sleeve of Akatsuki's jacket as she spoke earnestly. He knew she was right. "What is this you speak of? A young woman?""Yes, Doctor…she came into Chairman's care a little over two years ago…Yuuki had already left with Master Kaname, two years before and her absence had left Zero…changed. But when Taka came here…it was different suddenly. I have never seen him open up more fully; even when Yuuki still resided here she hadn't had the persuasion to pull Zero completely out of his darkness. But somehow, Taka was able to reach him like no one else could. She softened his heart and I believe that in her, he found something worth living and fighting for. He and I never saw eye to eye when Kaname was Night Class president; he hated all vampires with a passion and when Lady Yuuki was turned, she earned his hatred as well…though I believe it was more out of the bitter despair that he'd loved her and she rejected him. However, He was a good man even then but with Taka…" Akatsuki trailed off and Ruka, sensing his discomfort, carried on for him. "His heart was tender towards her, Doctor…I could sense it in both of them; they had a bond that…well that couldn't be explained by anything other than…they are meant to be soulmates, lovers. I know it sounds preposterous but I believe after Taka's sudden disappearance, the pain of being separated from her he…his heart could not take it. If you are meant for someone and you are parted from them, it is not long before your body starts to feel the affects as well as your heart and mind; I believe that this is what drove Zero into madness and eventually…he's lost all sense of sanity and reason." The four turned concerned gazes upon Zero, chained to the wall, his eyes still glowing red but he was at last still and calm, his chest heaved as he sagged against the wall, exhausted. "Then it is plain. Unless the young woman can be found and brought back…then I am afraid there is nothing I can do for the lad. His sufferings are brought on by a sickness of the heart and unfortunately, I am only a doctor of the physical ailments; I can patch up bleeding wounds and still raging fevers…I cannot piece a broken heart back together..I….I just don't have the means." He ran a hand through his thick black hair, his eyes saddened in defeat. "Then it is ….we must find her." Akatsuki spoke adamantly."But Akatsuki, Taka will not be found, her note she left me plainly stated she had no desire to be looked for…almost as if she was trying to tell me that something terrible would happen if we were to try and find her." "Ruka, something has happened; Zero is dying. I have no doubt that perhaps she felt she was somehow doing the right thing but…" Suddenly, something in Akatsuki's mind went off; he had a sudden revelation and the realization hit him with such a force that for a full minute, he was silent, his face hard like stone. The others watched him in stunned silence. Waiting. "Ruka…it was the night after the Spring ball; was that not when Taka disappeared?" Ruka thought for a long moment. "Well, yes…as a matter of fact, it was that night. She…she actually left the ball early, she and Zero I saw them standing out on the terrace, they seemed deep in discussion and then a little later, I saw Zero come back in but Taka wasn't with him." "Ruka." Akatsuki's eyes were serious and he took Ruka by the shoulders, looking at her earnestly. "Did you notice anyone else speaking with Taka throughout the night? Anyone that seemed perhaps a little to intent on her…perhaps someone she danced with?" "No I…I mean she danced with Zero and with you…but the only other person she danced with that I saw was Kanam-" suddenly, Ruka's eyes paled. "Akatsuki…" She breathed as her legs buckled beneath her. Akatsuki caught her, she leaned heavily against him. "What? What is it Dearest, tell me." "It had to have been Kaname! Akatsuki, He and Taka are….it can't be!" Akatsuki held Ruka tightly, her eyes wide with fright and her lip trembled. "Darling, don't over-stress…stay calm and tell me what you saw.""Taka's eyes…her hair. Akatsuki her and Kaname must be brother and sister, it is the only explanation." It was Akatsuki's face that now paled as he looked dumb-founded at the Chairman and doctor. "Do you think this was his plan?" The chairman's face grew dark with a shadow of despair. "I had sensed that there had to be some level of interest in Taka's future, on Kaname's part. He was the one who'd sent me that letter, regarding Taka and requesting that she be present at the ball. I didn't think of it at the time and Kaname assured me that it was merely his desire that all those involved in the efforts of securing freedom for the Vampire order, were present. Taka being so closely bound to Zero, she would doubtlessly have a key role in those efforts when the time came…I just never realized that Lord Kaname knew she was even more vital in the destinies of us all." "Well if she is indeed his sister…how?""Kaname's mother…and his father several years ago they were pregnant…this was before Yuuki was born….and Juri-san feared for the child's safety because of Kaname's uncle. He was jealous of the prophecy that one day a Vampire Knight would arise from the bloodline of Haruka and bring balance between the worlds of Humans and vampires. For years it was believed that Haruka's brother, Rido would be the chosen one to bring balance between the two worlds. But pride, vanity and impatience soon over-took him. He'd always had a dark side but Haruka hoped that his brother would be brought into reason through his and Juri's attempts to reason with him. But Rido was so desperate for position and power…the darkness consumed him and Haruka, fearing for his family's safety, turned his brother over to the vampire officials…they arrested him and relocated Haruka and his family as a protective precaution. As they feared, Rido did eventually break from prison and his first task was to find his brother and avenge the betrayal. It took him three years but he was relentless in his search and with the promise of revenge, Rido was patient. Finally he discovered the last safe-house they'd been located and enough clues were left behind that he managed to discover their present whereabouts. At that time, Juri was home alone as Haruka was away on official business and Rido took the opportunity. He attacked the Kuran Mansion in the middle of the night and assaulted Juri-san. Thankfully, Haruka returned early from his convention, just in time to save his wife…but it was too late as she became pregnant soon after the attack. They had Rido one again, placed in prison but this time it was a facility that was known for its ability to make criminals or Rido's caliber 'disappear.' But Haruka and Juri feared for the safety of the unborn child. This was doubtless Rido's attempts to fulfill the Vampire knight prophecy through his own offspring. Once the time came near for Juri to give birth, they arranged to hide the child in the one of the remote villages. They made no birth certificate for the child, all paper trails had to be wiped clean as to insure that the child would be safe from her father's rage…that is how Taka came to be in the care of the young peasant couple; it was I who made certain she was placed in a loving family where she would be cared for…I underestimated the ruthlessness of Rido however…the sudden murder of Taka's adoptive family has set events into motion that we cannot stop. No doubt Kaname knew of the prophecy and discovering that he had a younger half-sister who was hidden and consequently had the evil blood of his uncle flowing through her veins, he wanted to do all he could to prevent this disaster. If Taka were brought to the realization of who she really was…who her father is, it cannot be certain what could happen. The dark side that was locked away could resurface…and then, God help us all." The group was silent as Cross Kaien finished his tale. Ruka spoke first. "I cannot believe that Taka is destined for evil destruction. Regardless of who she was. Yes, Rido's blood may flow through her veins but so does the noble and righteous blood of Juri-san and Haruka! She is destined to be great and her heart and character already display a kind, gentle sweetness of spirit. She sacrifices much in the pursuit of others' happiness! She's given so much to this school and it's benefactor as well as its pupils. And Zero…." Her voice softened in sadness as her eyes turned once again on their comrade who's life was slipping away before their very eyes. "She's given her heart for him… and it seems she felt his safety depended on her disappearance. She must have…Kaname convinced her that unless she gave up her place here, Zero's fate would be doomed! That can be the only explanation!" she clutched to Akatsuki's shirt-sleeve, her voice ardent.

"Wait. Am I to understand that this young girl had a bond…a sacred bond with Kirru Zero?" The doctor's voice broke into their thoughts. "Ruka-san…has this young woman become Zero's lover…have they indeed participated in the acts of the sacred bond?"

Ruka's face paled. "Oh…dear God…"

Akatsuki took her by the shoulders. "Ruka…Ruka what is it?"

"I should have known…"

The chairman placed himself directly in front of Ruka, addressing her earnestly. "Ruka, if there is anything that you know concerning Taka and Zero…you must tell us. I know the bond is a sacred thing, meant only to be between the two lovers but…this is a matter of life and death…for both of them."

"I…I cannot be certain if they partook in the bond, Chairman…I am not even certain whether or not Taka fully understands what Zero is…the bond it's…the tasting of the blood of the one you love it is…it is something that cannot be broken once completed…yet if it is not with the one you are meant to be…it can make you sick emotionally as well as physically."

"Do not fear, Ruka…I had been a Vampire hunter for many years, I understand this sacred bond…well parts of it anyway…Doctor." He turned his attention toward Uijo. "What does this mean for Zero and for Taka?"

"Well as none of us can attest to for certain whether or not they have participated in the bond, their fates are not fully sealed….however, if these two are indeed meant to be mated for life…and if they have taken even the minutest steps at revealing their hearts to one another…it is enough to make any form of separation nearly impossible…and even if it is achieved…it cannot be maintained without great agony and suffering to both parties…and even death to one…" His voice grew dark as his aged eyes turned on the sickening fading form of Zero, his head hung down upon his chest, his limbs shook but the heated fight in him was fading…and the poison of Level E was tearing through his veins with a vengeance.

"Is there nothing to be done?" Akatsuki asked. His chest tightened with anguish.

"There is but one thing alone that could reverse not only Zero's fate but also his present condition; you _must find the girl. Find Taka. You must find her, and bring her back here; restore her to his side before it is too late!" _The doctor finished his statement with an imploring grasp upon Akatsuki's shoulders.

"Then. I will find her…"

"But Akatsuki…you don't even know where she is…where to even begin your search!" Ruka spoke imploringly.

Akatsuki cupped her cheek in his hand. "Yes, my love…you are right; I don't know where Taka is…but I know who does."


	29. The Search

"Lady Yuuki, please. You must know where she is; surely your husband would not make such a decision without consulting you?"

Yuuki wrung her hands nervously in front of her, her troubled eyes raised to Kain's amber gaze. "I cannot believe…that my husband had anything to do with Taka's disappearance, Kain; he is a good man!"

Akatsuki sensed the hesitation in Yuuki's voice; even she had suspicions as to her husband's affairs and could not speak with full confidence as to his lack of involvement. "I understand your distress and the loyalty you have to your husband, it is admirable. But I must speak for myself as well as for the others I represent that Kaname's judgment is clouded…he doesn't understand the dangers this has caused…the doom it could bring down on us all and our families; those we love! Since Taka's disappearance…." At this, he advanced closer to Yuuki, his voice lowering. "Zero has descended into Level E."

Yuuki gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth; her eyes wide with terror and regret. "No…it is not possible."

"Lady Kuran, Zero and Taka are bound together…a stronger bond than even you and Kaname…it was there from the first moment she was brought into the care of Chairman Cross…she and Zero are destined to be lovers…perhaps have even partaken of the sacred bond."

Yuuki's face paled.

"You know and understand what that means…any kind of separation between them…it is impossible and even if achieved…the two lovers suffer greatly for it is as if they are fighting against the forces of nature itself…they cannot long sustain such agony…one will eventually break if not both…they must be forever united, side by side for eternity…nothing can stand between them or tear them apart…unless it be the threat from someone else that he is doomed unless she leaves his side…that alone can pull her from him; for fear of losing him altogether. But even then there is a great price to be paid…and Zero is paying it with his very life! Who knows what sufferings Taka endures even now…but you and you alone have the power to stop this and if not for Zero's sake…do it for Taka's…for you of all people should know the great pain and suffering endured having been parted from the one you love for a decade."

Yuuki's resolve was broken. Whether she believed her husband had a hand in this or not, she knew she must do what she could in the aid of Akatsuki's mission of mercy. "I do not yet believe that Kaname could have anything to do with this…but if Taka was looking for safety as well as seclusion…a place where she was certain she could never be discovered, it would be in the mountains…there is a small village, mainly occupied by spirit monks who have devoted their lives to isolation as a means of clarity and peace…they also take in refugees of a certain…_kind._" Akatsuki nodded, catching the meaning in her words. "If they feel Taka is of this persuasion or perhaps if she has suffered in some form from the encounter of such, they will take her in and protect her. They would perhaps give her a place among the house women…she would be employed as one of them to take care of the children, their education, feeding and clothing them…and even perhaps they would enlist her aid in the medical aspect if they felt she had skills as such that could be useful. Once again, I am not certain but I can assure you that if I was in her place…that is where I would go."

Akatsuki bowed reverently. As he raised his amber eyes to her, she thought she detected traces of unshed tears of relief residing there. "Thank you, Lady Kuran…we are in your debt." Then bowing once more, he turned and left as quietly as he'd come.

# # # #

Yuuki awoke with a scream. Her small frame was racked with convulsions and sweat. The blood red eyes still held themselves very vividly in her memory as the remnants of her nightmare faded… but it wasn't the eyes that had terrified her so, it was the owner of them. The silvery hair that hung carelessly in those eyes, the curve of the jaw line…the strong muscles of the ivory neck as it strained with the blood-curdling snarls that expelled from its depths…

"….Zero!"

Something was terribly wrong. This nightmare plagued Taka consistently for the past three nights and it had come out of nowhere…as if it was a messenger bearing witness to the doom of things to come. Taka brushed the long black locks of ebony hair away from her face…sweat drops slid down her neck and back as she swung her trembling legs over the edge of the bed and stood. The floor was hard and solid as she tiptoed to the window and looked out. The stars weren't out tonight; strange for the sky was clear…and even the moon seemed to hide behind an unseen cloak of darkness…as if nature itself was bearing witness to some impending doom.

Suddenly, a sound from behind pulled Taka from her dazed state; she was in full alert. She swung around, only to be greeted with the dark still shadows of her small room which she shared with two of the other house mothers.

She stilled for a moment, listening to the sounds of night…perhaps it was just her nerves. Yet again, as she turned towards her bed, a creaking floor board from outside, jolted her. "Hello?" her feeble voice sounded so small in the dead of night. Nothing. She waited, her breath quickening as her chest rose and fell.

Suddenly, a shadow cast itself beneath the door in the form of a tall figure. Taka gasped but something in the shape of it seemed oddly familiar. Going against her better judgment, she advanced towards the door with the small candle gripped in her hand. "Who is it?"

For a moment, stillness.

Then… "Taka."

She gasped. The candle fell out of her hand, snuffed out when it hit the floor; she knew that voice. "Akatsuki!" She whispered pressing her hands to the door. She prepared to throw aside the bolt but as if reading her thoughts, Akatsuki stilled her actions. "Do not unlatch the door, Taka. We cannot afford for anyone to be alerted to my presence…just listen to me. You must come back to Cross Academy, Taka…you are needed."

Taka's heart twisted; it had been six months yet no space of time could erase the memories of her home and the people she loved. "I cannot, Akatsuki, you must not ask me…there are…people who's lives depend upon me never returning."

"Taka, I have visited Lady Kuran…she is the one who told me of your whereabouts….and the chairman…he knows; we all know of Kaname's words to you. His intentions were perhaps well-meaning but he misunderstood…we also know of you being his sister…Taka, there is nothing to fear, Zero's fate will not be sealed in doom for you being by his side…you must return with me for…if you do not…his fate _will be sealed….in death."_

Taka gasped. Her frame shook as a violent sob threatened. She clamped a fist to her mouth as large tear drops pressed from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Zero is very sick, Taka…since you left, he has gone mad. He's completely lost his sanity and…he has descended into Level E…I know that perhaps, you may have some suspicions as to what he is but you may not fully know th-"

"Vampire. A Level E vampire is one that has lost all reason and is merely driven by…the violence of its thirst for blood….Yes. I understand. My…my _adopted _family was murdered by one…you remember it was nearly three years ago now."

"Then you understand the peril Zero is in."

"Yes…I…before you came tonight I…I awoke from a nightmare and…it was him. I saw him as he is now…it's visited me for the last three nights…"

"That is because you and Zero are bound together in a way that no one could ever fully comprehend…this separation or any separation of any kind will only bring about endless pain and suffering for you both."

The tears flowed freely now, cascading down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…If I had known that being apart from him….yet, I believe I've always known. Yes, I knew deep down in my heart but…the threat of his fate being doomed should I have stayed; it was the only thing strong enough and for a moment, I had to flee for the desire to save him…but I would've never been torn away from his side had not my …my brother…"

"It is alright now, Taka. But we must hurry, gather your things and meet me by the well at the far corner of the village…it is close to the gate."

"Yes, I know the place…I will be there as soon as I can."

Once she'd collected a few things, Taka slipped out into the night and without a sound, made her way towards the gate. She was careful to not disturb any of the sentinels who were posted at intervals along the village's perimeter. For once, she was thankful for her small stature for it enabled her to slip in and out quickly, without being noticed. Once to the well, she waited quietly for Akatsuki. Suddenly, he appeared by her side, startling her.

"I'm sorry, but it's too risky for us to travel by car…" He nodded to the two horses tethered nearby.

She nodded.

It was then, Akatsuki noticed the small sleeping child in Taka's arms.

"Your son?"

"His mother was killed three months ago; they're village was raided. I adopted him for he has no one now."

"What is his name?"

"…I named him Zero…"

Akatsuki looked into her eyes sympathetically. Their burgundy depths shown with tears as a sorrowful smile graced her lips. "Come Taka, we must hurry. It will be dawn soon and we must be as far away from this place as we can before light."

She nodded, taking Akatsuki's hand as he helped her up onto the black mare. Once she and the child were secured, he hoisted himself onto his white stallion and the two turned south toward the valleys and home.

# # # #

"Do you think he's found her?" Ruka's small voice sounded in the mostly vacant office.

The chairman sat at his desk, head in his hands, praying. "I do not know, Ruka…but I have been praying…I must…we must keep faith, keep hope for it is all we have."

"But even so…will it be in time?"

"We can only pray, Ruka…and hope for the best."

Just then, the two were interrupted by a loud rapping at the door. "Pardon my intrusion, Chairman…but Akatsuki has just returned…and Taka is with him."

"Thank God!" Ruka breathed, tears shining in her eyes.

"Very well, Demarco…please show them in."

Demarco nodded and stepped out. A few minutes passed and Demarco re-entered, nodding and then stepped to the side as Akatsuki entered. He bowed to the chairman and turning, ushered Taka into the room.

"Taka!" Ruka lunged forward, clutching the younger woman into her arms. We've missed you so much! Oh my dear girl, how could you have left the way you did; without a word?"

"I'm so sorry Ruka but… I thought I was protecting Zero…and all of you."

"Shh, it's alright now, Dear but come. We must attend to what's at hand."

She turned towards the chairman and Akatsuki.

For a long moment, the room was silent as Taka's burgundy eyes scanned the faces in the room. She'd missed all of them so much; her heart plummeted into her stomach when she thought of how long it had been…six months. She'd been parted from the ones she loved, her only family…and all because she'd been maliciously tricked. Granted, it was perhaps out of good intentions but no matter; it had left a damage path behind and there were hurts and wrongs that though mended, could never be erased…

"How…how is _he_?" Her voice was small, timid and almost fearful of what the answer would be.

A shadow fell across the faces of the small group.

She took a deep shaky breath. "I want to see him; take me to him, Akatsuki?"

"Sister, he is…_very sick. _His sanity is all but faded; there is no reason left in his mind…only darkness, confusion and violent desperation."

"I am the one who caused this! if it hadn't been for my leaving, Zero would never have fallen so far into madness…please!"

Her stance was poised but her hands were stretched forth in supplication.

"Akatsuki." Ruka's appealing voice sounded at his side and he turned towards her.

"If it was you in Zero's place…and I in Taka's… I cannot help but fully believe that I would make just as much of an ardent plea…I think it is the best thing, to take her to him."

"The young woman is right." The Doctor's voice spoke up grave and serious. "Zero Kirryu Kun does not have much time…and if it is indeed the separation from her that has been causing this, then only their reunion can stop this terrible sentence. We must not refute her request; take her to him, at once."


	30. Her Lover's Arms

It was a dark night; there were no sounds of frogs or crickets chirping by the terrace pool and the wind was stilled…even the stars and moon were hidden behind a thick cloak of clouds. Taka followed silently as Akatsuki and Ruka, Chairman and Doctor Uijo made their way down the long winding stone stairwell that lead to the basement. It was dark and musty, with nothing but a lone torch set in its holder by the tall iron door. It was bolted securely with a heavy chain and lock. "Taka…are you certain you are ready for this? He isn't….well at all. He's very much changed; he's not the Zero you remember and seeing him…"

"Akatsuki…please; I must see him…he needs me."

Akatsuki nodded gravely then turning, unlocked the lock and chain and slid them from the bolted handle, unbolted the door and heaved it open.

# # # #

The room was dark, musty, damp and cold. Drops of moisture could be heard as they dripped off the ceiling; Taka shivered. Just then, the torch in Akatsuki's hand illuminated the small space and suddenly, Taka's blood turned cold.

There, at the far end of the room, sat the haggard form of Zero. His arms outstretched on either side of him, anchored to the wall by his wrists which were fastened with iron cuffs and chains.

Taka's hands flew to her lips as a tiny gasp escaped them. The small sound echoed in the confined space and Zero's head slowly tilted upwards. His mouth hung open, his fangs bared and dripped with saliva as haggard breaths heaved from deep in his throat. His eyes were nearly slits and his hair had grown long and hung in a disheveled mess, in his eyes. His eyes struggled to open slightly and suddenly…through the hazy fog of near-unconsciousness and the darkness of insanity, his vision settled on a blurry small form at the far end of the darkened chamber. Slowly, ever so slowly, his vision focused on the long tresses of ebony black hair. The tiny nose, delicate and full mouth, to the sweet curved cheek bones and then lastly…to the long black lashes that shaded the round burgundy eyes. His breathing stopped. His eyes widened. _It can't…be!_

"T-a…ka..." his ragged breath drew out her name hoarsely.

The sound of his voice so broken broke her and she suddenly broke down, sobbing profusely.

At the sound of her tears, it suddenly awakened him and he struggled to his feet, the cuffs and chains strained and clanked at his efforts. "Its….it's you…" then, the animal inside him gave a hellish outcry as he leapt towards her, his arms outstretched. But though the sound was vicious, his eyes were desperate and somehow gentle and longing, through the glowing red tint.

Taka let out a cry and thrust herself at him.

"TAKA, NO!" Akatsuki screamed. But before anyone could stop her, she was in Zero's hungry arms, sobbing against him.

The group watched in stunned silence as young woman and beast clung to each other as if their lives would vanish if they were to let go. Zero was heaving and slight snarls arose every now and then from his lips. His hands clung to her, his fingers curved almost claw like, pressed against her back, keeping her as near to him as possible.

"Akatsuki…Taka's in danger, Zero's state…he could bite her!" Ruka's frightened whisper sounded beside him.

"I know…but there is something here that none of us can begin to understand…and they are united again…it can't be wise to separate them now; regardless of the danger…"

Just then, Zero's eyes glowed a brighter red as he looked into Taka's burgundy ones. She took his face in her small hands and held it close to hers; her eyes never wavered from his.

"Zero…Zero please, I know you're still there somewhere…it's me. I've come back to you, Dearest." Great drops of tears fell from beneath the long lashes and cascaded down her cheeks.

Suddenly, for the first time in weeks, Zero's eyes faded to the soft violet grey as her voice reached inside of him…pulling his sanity back into existence. "Taka…Taka why did you…"

She shook her head, the tears only came faster. "I thought I must…to protect you…but it doesn't even matter anymore because I'm back…and I'm never leaving. Ever."

His grip on her didn't lessen and though her back ached from his fingers digging into her flesh, she ignored it…it was the safest she'd ever felt…because she was finally back in his arms…her lover's arms.


	31. My Soul, My Love, My Crimson Desire

Zero and Taka sat, on the cold stone floor for what seemed like an eternity, entangled in each other's arms.

"Akatsuki, Chairman please…can't you take him from this place? This damp cold prison isn't helping! He needs light, warmth and comfort!"

"Child, since Zero's transformation, he is an exceeding danger to not only himself but everyone else…we cannot risk th-"

"Oh please! I BEG OF YOU! Let me take care of him?! His own room would be far better than here and I'll stay there and take care of him…"

"Akatsuki…" Ruka laid a hand on his arm. "Perhaps she is right; this can't be the place for him to recover; if anything it will only deepen his depression and weaken his constitution further…"

"Very well. But Taka you must be vigilant. And be very careful of yourself! He's not well and he's hardly himself; don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger."

She nodded her agreement and that night, Zero was moved from the cold isolation of the dungeon and replaced in his old room at Chairman Cross's home.

# # # #

For the next three weeks, Taka took careful care of Zero as he recovered. She never let anyone else overtake the responsibility of his care-all of it fell to her and she was perfectly happy and satisfied. He was still very weak and for the first week and a half, it was nearly impossible for her to leave his side; he often panicked and flew into a frenzied rage at her absence. As a result, she had to have a house servant bring his food to her in his room so that she was not out of his sight even for a moment. Even when he took long hot baths as part of his healing process, she would sit just on the other side of the curtain and talk to him as he sat in the steaming hot liquid. At night, she would read to him until he fell into a fitful sleep and then she would take a blanket from the closet and curl up on the floor to sleep, in case he needed her in the night.

At the end of these three weeks however, his constitution had greatly improved and he even grew accustomed to her being absent for a few hours at a time. He was still on edge and tense in her absences but it was bearable.

It was early Spring and one morning, Taka decided that it was time for Zero to take some time out of doors. She'd heard that during her long absence over the fall and winter, that he'd hardly been out of doors after he'd given up hope of ever finding her. And even after she'd come back, he'd been too sickly to withstand the outdoors. But today was uncommonly warm for late March; the sun was shining and there wasn't even a breeze which made the air warm and inviting. Taka climbed the stairs to Zero's room and gently knocked. "Zero, it's me; it's a beautiful day outside-why don't we take a bit of a walk."

There was a noise from within; a slight rustling of fabric and shuffling feet and then the turn of the lock. "Taka-come in, sorry I was just napping."

Zero stood in the doorway in black dress pants and a thin grey tunic shirt that showed off his broad muscular shoulders, chest and toned arms. He'd been so weakened before yet his maddened state had at the same time, affected his physique; he was taller, broader and much more muscular than he'd ever been before and there were even lines in his face that marked age-but also wisdom. It was still Zero-but he was different. Even his hair-though it had been somewhat trimmed-still hung down longer than it had even been and a shadow of stubble along his jaw line and chin made him look even older. "Zero-how old are you?"

He glanced at her from across the room where he was placing a few shirts in his wardrobe. "Twenty, Taka."

She gasped ever so slightly. "My-it's been two years, has it, since I met you?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled softly. "Why yes, I guess it has been."

"Hmmm…it seems so long ago."

"You'd be eighteen now then, wouldn't you?"

"In two weeks, yes." She smiled shyly. "Zero I-I'm so sorry. I never should've left you."

He turned his grey-violet eyes on her but her head was bowed and her hands folded in front of her, nervously twisting her fingers. He moved across the room to her and tilted her chin upwards until she looked at him. "Taka…you were doing what you thought was right-to save me. It's not you're fault."

"But-If I had gone to someone; maybe Akatsuki because he surely would've known what to do; I nearly _killed you!_"

"Taka, enough." He pulled her into his arms and she gasped as she felt the insane heat of his body as his arms enveloped her. "I don't want you blaming yourself for any of this any longer; its in the past and the only thing that matters now is that you're back-you're safe and you're here-_with me._"

She breathed heavily as she heard the rhythm of his heartbeat-matching the rhythm of her own. Her small hands inched their way up to his chest as she gently pushed back enough to look up into his face. "You don't blame me then?"

His fingers tangled into her hair as he caught the scent of Twilight wood coming off her skin and hair. "No, Darling-I never blamed you. I was angry because I knew from the start that it had to be something that Kaname told you. But my anger was never once directed towards _you._"

She could barely breathe as she felt his hot breath on her face as he spoke softly to her. She nearly passed out when he bent his head down, pressing a kiss to her forehead and she was thankful for his arm around her waist, supporting her.

"Now, how about that walk?"

She smiled as he stood back and took her hand, leading her towards the door. Once they were outside, he inhaled deeply and took in the sight about him. Most of the town was still under construction but a good portion of it had already been restored to even better condition than it had been before the battle. Taka tugged him in the direction of the school and soon they were walking the familiar grounds surrounding the moon dormitories. There were several new faces he didn't recognize but many faces were still those of students who had been there for years. He spotted Akatsuki and Ruka walking along the stone paths that lead through the maze and he raised his hand and waved. They smiled and waved back as they continued on.

"So, has he asked Ruka to marry him yet?"

Taka laughed at his exasperated remark. "I don't think so-not yet but I have a feeling he wants to ask her around Christmas-it being her favorite holiday and all; Ruka's always thought the winter romantic.

"Pssh, romantic. It's colder than the devil. I hate the winter."

"As do I-it's much colder in the mountains though; you wouldn't believe it unless you lived it for yourself."

"You were there for over half a year, Taka-what was it like?"

"It was lonely. Isolated-the orphanage where I was living at was overrun by children who had lost their parents in the war-the resistance is still very much alive in the mountain villages-it feels like a completely different world up there."

"Was there anyone in particular that you became close to?"

She smiled softly to herself, knowing Zero was discreetly searching to see if she'd met someone and therefore, had something to go back to. "No. None of the men in the village really wasted their time in conversing with the women; they were gone most of the time, furthering the resistance…I only had a few friends with some of the other house mothers at the orphanage. One of the men seemed somewhat interested in my daily well-being but-I made it quite obvious that I preferred keeping to myself."

Zero took her hand and helped her over the stepping stones in the river as they came to a small clearing surrounded by cherry blossom trees and the old ruins of a Japanese meditating temple. It was one of the many historical landmarks on the school grounds but only a select few inhabitants of the moon dormitories, knew of its existence. Taka settled on a nearby stone bench as Zero walked a few paces away from her to the small, broken down enclosure where holy monks once meditated, hundreds of years ago. There wasn't much of the temple left but there were still a few portions of the walls that still stood and even a few outcroppings that represented individual rooms where rituals were held. It was a beautiful place and as he turned back to see Taka sitting just a few paces away from him, he couldn't imagine her looking anymore beautiful or being in a more perfect place with her at this moment. He paced back to her and seated himself beside her and the two of them sat in silence, listening to the river as it tumbled over rocks and the sound of the falls cascading down the nearby cliffs. Taka wore a native Japanese tunic dress in a soft peach shade that brought out the fairness of her skin. It flowed down past her petite feet and for a fleeting moment, Zero contemplated moving the hem of it aside to afford him a view of them. Just then, Taka stood to her feet and raised the hem of her dress to allow her to walk easily-her feet peaking out from beneath the folds of fabric. She climbed the few broken steps that lead higher up on the mountainside and turned to Zero.

"Let's walk to the falls. They must be so beautiful this time of year!"

"Taka, be careful, don't move too fast-"

Taka's foot slipped and she went flying backwards, slamming into Zero's chest.

He picked her up, bridal style and looked at her astonished eyes. "I told you-be careful."

With that, He carried her the rest of the climb up the side of the mountain-it was about a fifteen minute climb to the falls and once they'd reached it, He set Taka down gently. It was a small clearing surrounded by giant boulders, cherry blossoms and there was even a small grassy spot near the small pool beneath the falls. This spring was mountain-fed but there was some strange biological affect in the stones that made out the basin; they were constantly radiating heat and therefore, the small pool beneath the falls was like a hot spring, steaming as the icy falls hurled off the cliffs into its depths.

"It's so beautiful here!" Taka breathed as she came to the edge of the pool and dipped her toes beneath its surface. "Mmm, the water's perfect." Just then, a flash of movement to her left caused her head to turn just in time to see Zero discard his shirt and splash into the water. She gasped as he came to the surface.

"You're right, the water's perfect. Taka com'on! Come swim with me."

"Zero I-I can't swim in this-"

He eyed her form for a moment and then took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well-then don't. Just leave it on the rock over there." He gestured towards the large flat rock where he'd left his shirt. She followed his gesturing hand to the rock. Biting her lower lip she looked back at him.

"I suppose I could-" she broke off as Zero walked out of the water towards her. He stood in front of her, watching her eyes as his hands skillfully untied the wrap of her robe as it slid off her shoulders to the ground. She gasped as she felt his arms encircle her bare skin as he picked her up and carried her into the warm water. She sighed as its warm liquid engulfed her up to her shoulders.

Zero never let go of her but held her loosely in his arms so she could enjoy the warm water. "It's amazing isn't it?" He asked her as she closed her eyes and leaned back, floating on the surface.

"It's the most amazing feeling ever-and it's so _warm_!"

"It is."

She came up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. "I wish we could just stay here-like this."

"So do I, Taka."

She shivered. The thought of how he was holding her so close-and she was naked, drove her mad; she wanted to feel his lips on hers but she was too timid to attempt it. She felt herself being lowered to stand on her feet in the shallows but she kept her hands on Zero's arms to steady herself.

Just then, Zero's hand cupped her cheek and she turned to look up at him. His eyes searched hers for a long moment. "Taka."

"Yes?"

He waited at length before he responded. "Do you still love me?"

Her eyes widened slightly as the serious intensity of his question fell on her ears. She wondered how he could doubt her love for him. She moved in closer to him and as best she could, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his mouth.

That was enough to release the fire that lurked just beneath the surface of Zero's skin. His fingers clawed at her back as he pulled her in closer. She whimpered but she loved the feeling of his desperation as his arms gripped her and held her against him. He moved his right hand to entangle in her hair, pressing her lips more firmly into his. Suddenly, he could feel the burning in his throat as he sensed her blood surging just beneath the surface of her skin. She pulled back and turned her head upwards, gasping for breath. Her throat was bare and accessible to him but he held back-he didn't know what to do. His instincts told him to bite the tender flesh but his human mind held his lust at bay.

Taka sensed his muscles tense and she knew he must be struggling against his bloodlust. But a part of her didn't want him to fight it; she wanted him to give in and taste her blood and her fingers intertwined into his hair, on impulse. She pulled his face closer to her neck, tilting her head back further to expose her throat. "Zero-please."

"Taka no-you-you don't know what you're asking."

"I _do know._ I want you to-please, Zero-_please!" _

Her soft voice begged and pleaded with him-he knew he wouldn't be able to refuse now. Wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck with his right hand, he then cradled her back with his left arm as his lips brushed the skin along her shoulder to her neck. His eyes glowed a hint of red as his tongue flicked out, tracing lines along her shoulder and neck.

Taka moaned as her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Her scent overwhelmed him and the sounds he effected from her made his blood burn even more with desire. Soon, her pulse point pounded beneath his trembling lips and with one swift but gentle movement, he plunged his fangs beneath the surface of her delicate skin.

Taka inhaled sharply and every muscle in her body tightened-her legs tightened around his waist and her arms tightened around his neck, her fingers gripped his hair fiercely.

He couldn't believe how sweet her blood tasted-so sweet and so _right. _He knew then that she was always meant for him and he for her. Her blood called his name since the first moment he'd met her but more than that; his heart had ached every moment that they'd been separated and now that he had her with him again, in his arms and he could finally _taste _her, he finally understood all of her secrets, her hopes and how every fiber of her being wanted _him _and him alone. From that moment on, they could never be apart and he made a vow to never let her out of his sight or out of his heart. "Taka…" He breathed, finally pulling back for a breath of air as he gazed at her beautiful face which was only flushed from pure excitement.

"Zero."

He hesitated for a split second, reveling in allowing his eyes to just roam over every inch of her perfect beauty; her chest heaved up and down as she panted heavily, catching her breath. Her eyes were sparkling and there was a very evident glow about her face as well-her long ebony black hair flowed carelessly around her shoulders and down her back. He set her down gently but not for a moment did he let go-his arms still held her around the waist very securely and her body was pressed against his as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. He gazed deeply into her Burgundy eyes and slowly, he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you-Marry me."

Her eyes widened as tears pooled in their depths and the most radiant of smiles broke out on her crimson lips. Tear drops escaped from beneath her eyelashes and Zero caught each one, brushing them away with his slender fingers. She couldn't speak, but only smiled at him through her tears.

Suddenly, he reached into the inside pocket of his shirt and pulled out a silver circular band with a burgundy diamond set in the center.

She glanced at it then back up at him as fresh tears of joy trailed down her cheeks. He slipped it onto her left ring finger and her eyes caught sight of a delicate inscription that read: My soul, My Love, My Crimson Desire.

She smiled and brought her lips to his as she whispered fervently, "And you are mine, my love."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_Well this is the final chapter for this story. It has been quite a journey and I want to thank all of my Crimson Desire fans for all of your helpful advice, comments, feedback and awesome support! I will be following this chapter up with one more but it will be an epilogue type of thing so I hope all of you have enjoyed this journey just as much as I have! Stay tuned though; I have other stories that you all should check out, I think you'll love them and one of these days, I just might come back with another Fanfic for Japanese Manga! Xoxo_


End file.
